The Vampire Prince
by ScarletMoon19
Summary: Vampire Prince, Ryoma Echizen, becomes bored of the royal life and decides to go on vacation, leaving only a letter behind as a warning. He enrolls in a newly established school made for all the races; Vampires, Werewolves, Fairies, Hybrids, and Humans. Follow Ryoma who disguises himself as an average everyday student and inevitably gets involved with social classes and drama.
1. Background Info

**A/N: by the way this is just extra information for your better understanding, the actual story starts next chapter.**

 **Summary:**

The Vampire Prince, Ryoma Echizen, becomes bored of the royal life and decides to go on "vacation", leaving only a letter behind as a warning. He enrolls in a newly established school made for all the races; Vampires, Werewolves, Fairies, Hybrids, and Humans. Ryoma disguises himself as an average everyday student who couldn't care less about what's going on. However with the social hierarchy developed within the school, can he still keep his identity hidden? Or will the social standing, drama, and other important figures attending school cause him to be revealed.

 **Background Information on the Social Classes and Rankings:**

 _(I'll go more in depth during the story this is just the basics)_

Vampires: (Has different types of magic depending on the person)

1\. Royals

2\. Purebloods (B class)

3\. Half breed (D class)

4\. Fledglings (F class)

Werewolves: (Possesses advances senses and physical ability's)

1\. Alpha + Beta

2\. Purebloods

3\. Half breed

4\. Pups

Fairies:

1\. Royals (light and Dark)

2\. Elementals (Water, Earth, Wind, Fire, Ice)

3\. Pixies (basic Magic)

Hybrids: (Animal types, possesses their animal ability's)

1\. Purees (Half human, half other)

2\. Mutts (Half human, half multiple others)

 _(Called hybrids because they are not technically considered human)_

Humans:

1\. Wizards + Witches

2\. Mortals

 **Characters Race and Ranking:**

Seigaku:

 _Ryoma Echizen_ : Vampire-Prince

 _Kunimitsu Tezuka_ : Human-Mortal

 _Shusuke Fuji_ : Human-Wizard

 _Shuichiro Oishi_ : Werewolf-Half breed

 _Eiji Kikumaru:_ Hybrid-Pure

 _Takashi Kawamura_ : Fairy-Elemental

 _Sadaharu Inui_ : Human-Mortal

 _Takeshi Momoshiro_ : Werewolf-Pureblood

 _Kaoru Kaido_ : Hybrid-Mutt

 _Masashi Arai_ : Fairy-Elemental

 _Satoshi Horio_ : Human-Wizard

 _Katsuo Mizuno_ : Human-Mortal

 _Kachiro Kato_ : Hybrid-Mutt

 _Tomoka Osakada_ : Human-Witch

 _Sakano Ryuzaki:_ Human-Witch

 _Sumire Ryuzaki:_ Human-Witch

Hyoutei:

 _Keigo Atobe:_ Werewolf-Pureblood

 _Munehiro Kabaji:_ Hybrid-Pure

 _Jiro Akutagawa:_ Vampire-Pureblood

 _Yushi Oshitari:_ Hybrid-Pure

 _Gakuto Mukahi:_ Fairy-Pixie

 _Ryo Shishido:_ Human-Wizard

 _Chotaro Ohtori:_ Human-Mortal

 _Wakashi Hiyoshi:_ Hybrid-Mutt

Rikkaidai:

 _Seiichi Yukimura:_ Fairy-Prince

 _Genichiro Sanada:_ Fairy-Elemental

 _Renji Yanagi:_ Human-Mortal

 _Akaya Kirihara:_ Hybrid-Mutt

 _Hiroshi Yagyu:_ Human-Wizard

 _Masaharu Nio:_ Vampire-Half breed

 _Bunta Marui:_ Vampire-Half breed

 _Jackal Kuwahara:_ Werewolf-Pup

(If you think I should change any of the characters race or rank please let me know these are not permanent I'm still deciding, so I would very much appreciate your advice.)


	2. Prologue

Blood, a thick red liquid that's important for all living things survival. A liquid that makes up one's own identity, it cans show who one really is, your heritage. A liquid that signifies the beginning of life, or sometimes deaths end. It's a liquid that could be used to save a life, or represent horror. Some people are afraid of blood, some love it and find it fascinating.

There are even some who think it satisfying, and sometimes simply delicious. The smell could be considered tempting and alluring, simply bewitching. The flow of blood would be hypnotizing, soothing, or simply arousing. Those people are most known as Vampires.

The term Vampires just refer to the name of the race. There is a hierarchy in the Vampire community with specific names for each type of Vampire. On the bottom of the power pyramid are the Fledglings, or better known as an F class Vampire. They were once human, and could never climb up the pyramid. Forever stuck labeled as an F class, they are considered slaves in the community.

The next class would be D class, they consist of the half breeds. Vampires that were born between a vampire and another race. They too can never climb up the social pyramid, for they were labeled as a disgrace. Most half breeds were used as errand workers or messengers. They were the working class of the community, taking jobs no one else wanted.

Second to highest on the power pyramid are the B class, or the Purebloods. Although they are higher ranked, it is possible for them to become a D class vampire simply by marrying another race. In Vampire society it's considered taboo to marry or reproduce with one from another race. Vampires believe themselves to be above the rest, so it is seen as a disgrace to the community. However it is still socially acceptable to be friends with members of the other races. Or more like its acceptable to have them as your personal pet. Purebloods are considered the nobles of the race so they hold all the important political positions.

With that being said the most powerful Vampires are the royal family. Only one member of the royal family is alive, the Vampire prince. The King and Queen died several centuries ago during a nasty war. So now the prince holds all the power in the community, but he has yet to be officially crowned king. The responsibility of the Vampire King is to be a public figurehead, something the prince never wanted. So he rules from the shadows with his cousin acting as the public figure. Another reason why he was never crowned is because the prince was still too young to rule. Despite this however the Vampire prince is well known to the public as the true ruler, just no one knows what he looks like nor his age. Therefore the prince still gained a reputation, he was well respected and loved by all. He was feared by the other races and rumored to be cold blooded to his enemies.

Now that's enough about the vampires, let's talk about the Werewolves. Beings that craved meat, were natural born hunters, had great senses, and large amounts of physical strength. Werewolves stay in pacts and were extremely loyal. They, just like the Vampires, have some form of hierarchy.

The bottom were the pups, same as fledglings, they were once originally human. Pups are still treated kindly and not considered any different in terms of social standing as the others. However they are still weaker in term of power.

Next are the half breeds, which are half werewolf and half of another race. They too are treated just like the pups but are more respected in term of power. They are stronger than the pups and they feel a sense of responsibility of them because of this.

Then we have the Purebloods, the protectors of the pack. Due to the fact that they have the most power they feel the most responsibility to protect the pups and the half breeds. Now the most powerful Pureblood becomes the Alpha of the pack. Unlike being royalty an Alpha is an earned position. Alphas then get to choose their own beta. At any point in time one could challenge the alpha for the position. The new Alpha would then also get to choose a new beta, and so on and so on. However the current Werewolf Alpha has been the same for centuries.

After Werewolves we have the Fairies. The most elegant and charming creatures. Contrary to popular belief fairies are average height, they are not the size of a grape. Fairies still possess wings, but they are kept hidden. Wings are sensitive and could  
get damaged easily if kept out for long periods of time.

There are two types of Fairies, pixies and elementals. Pixies are just normal fairies with no magic ability whatsoever. They mainly do basic jobs and act as messengers for the other fairies. Elementals are just Fairies with specific magical abilities. Normally the magic types consist of the basic elements; Water, Earth, Wind, and Fire. However, there have been known Fairies with a different type of magic ability, but are extremely rare.

The Fairies also have a royal family consisting of a King and Queen. Both the King and Queen have a rare magical ability, and are the most powerful of their kind. They even have a son, the fairy Prince, with a rare magical ability as well. The Prince is kind and well-loved among the fairies. He tend to have a weak body at times, so everyone is very overprotective of him.

Next we have the Hybrids, or best called animal Hybrids. Just as the name suggest they are half human and half some kind of animal. There are two types of Hybrids.

The First type of Hybrid are the Mutts, or mixed Hybrids. They have multiple animal types in their blood unlike a pure. However, Mutts do not have a transformation. They only possess the characteristic of their animal type. Because of this they are considered the weakest of the Hybrids.

Second type are the Purees. Pure Hybrids have two different forms. They could either be completely human, or completely their type of animal. A Pure could have an in between transformation, but it's hard to achieve and very rare.

Hybrids do not have any form of earned leader like the Werewolves or a royal family. They simply rely on elected leaders and democracy.

Last known race would be the Humans. Over time when the other races were becoming known, Humans developed the ability to wield magic. Those that learn or are born with magic are called Wizards or Witches. They too feel a sense of responsibility to protect and lead the weak just like the Pureblood Werewolves. Humans without a magical affinity are called Mortals.

Also just like Hybrids, Humans rely on democracy and elected officials. No matter if one is a Wizard, Witch, or Mortal all have equal say.

Now that's it about the different types of races, let's move on to present day. A school has just opened for everybody. However just like the races of the world there exists a type of social Hierarchy. The bottom of the social pyramid are the Humans, then you have the Hybrids, The fairies, Werewolves, and at the very top the Vampires. This story follows the famed vampire Prince, who gets bored of the royal life and runs away on "vacation". He leaves behind a letter explaining his absence and an order to not search for him. He decides to attend the newly form school as an everyday average student. Will he graduate without a hitch or will drama, life, and social standings get in his way? Will he be able to keep his identity a secret when other important figures are at the school as well? Let's find out.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello Scar here. This is my second time writing a fan fiction, but first time on this site so I'm still learning. Please bear with me I will try my hardest to make this story interesting. If characters end up becoming too OOC I apologize but it might be hard to keep them in character with this type of AU. Also I have poor grammar skills and lack imagination at times so your advice would be greatly appreciated. If you have any suggestions and ideas I would love to hear them. Also Disclaimer I do not own Prince of tennis, all rights belong to their respected owners. I know there might be plenty of stories with the same idea but I hope mine is different. If there ends up being some similarities it was not intentional and please let me know**


	3. The first day away

**A/N: IMPORTANT FOR THE STORY! Okay, just a heads up but the ties in the school uniforms represent what race they are. Humans= dark green, Hybrids=dark blue, Fairies=dark purple, Werewolf=dark brown, Vampires=dark red. Also the term sempai is supposed to mean upperclassmen but I'm using in the sense toward someone who's in a higher ranking race, not year. Because the way I'm doing the school system it doesn't go by the normal standards, everyone from the same race is in the same class. The higher ranking races get more advances studies, it just shows the favoritism and social hierarchy. That's why a Human would call Hybrids, Fairies, Werewolves, and Vampires sempai but a Werewolf would only call a Vampire sempai. Hope that makes sense, it did in my head.**

* * *

Somewhere at the Vampire Palace

"RYOMA!" A beautiful, long dark haired woman screamed. She was tall and slender, her head was down with straight cut bangs covering her eyes. She had her fist clenched at her sides, one hand clutching a piece of paper with a death grip. Several men came rushing in the room immediately, frantically looking for any signs of danger. Then a man in the front of the group took at step forward, a worried expression on his face.

"Ojousama, is everything alright?"

"Ryoma decided to take a vacation and gave an order for no one to go looking for him." The young woman replied shaking with fury.

The man sighed with relief, "oh, I thought someone had attacked and kidnapped the prince."

The woman shot her head up and turned to face the man, her purple eyes hardening "You don't think him basically running away is just as bad?"

The man stood tall, completely not affected by her attempt at intimidation "Ojousama the prince was always independent, he was bound to leave at some point. Just be glad he decided to notify us so no panic would arise."

The woman glared at the man for a few moments longer before she gave up and sighed. "You're right" she said walking towards the door, but suddenly stopped and a dark aura began to form around her body. "Just wait, when he gets back I will thoroughly punish him for ignoring his duties." She laughed evilly thinking of the many ways she would punish the prince and left the room.

The man just smiled "Good luck your highness." He whispered before following the rest out the room.

At the school

In front of the school gates there was a short young boy who had black hair with an emerald green hue, and golden cat like eyes. He wore a white undershirt with a dark green tie and black blazer. There was a name tag on the top left side of his blazer that said **Ryoma Echizen**. His hands were buried in the pockets of his black dress pants, and stood lazily with a bored expression on his face. Two other short boys with the same uniform as him were cowering behind his back, both worried and scared. One was named **Katsuo Mizuno** and the other boy was named **Kachiro Kato.** A taller boy stood hovering over them with a menacing look. He also wore the same uniform except his had a dark purple tie. His name tag said **Masashi Arai.**

"Brat, how dare you bump into me!" Arai yelled at the three boys.

"I'm v-very sorry A-Arai-sempai." Katsuo said with a hint of fear in his voice.

Ryoma just watched the scene amused with what's going on, not at all intimidated by the glare Arai was currently giving him.

"Sorry's not good enough!" He spat at Katsuo's face. Then Arai turned his attention towards Ryoma. "I don't like the look on your face. You lowly human shouldn't be acting above a Fairy."

Ryoma just smirked. "I though Fairies had more elegance."

Arai snarled and grabbed Ryoma by his collar "What did you say!"

Ryoma signaled the other two boys to run away and 'get help', then gave his full attention to Arai. "Mada mada dane" he replied with a sinister smile while his golden eyes started to glow.

Arai, startled at the sudden glowing let go and backed away from Ryoma. Fear and Confusion present in his eyes. Arai shook his head, the fear was lost and now only confusion remained in his expression. He eyed the boy carefully before coming to the conclusion it was just his imagination. Ryoma just stood still with a blank look, but his eyes showed hidden amusement.

Arai glared, frustrated with the lack of respect from a simple worthless human. However before he could even yell or tell the other boy off a hand was placed on his shoulder. Arai turned around to see a tall boy in the same uniform with spikey hair, **Takeshi Momoshiro** written on his name tag. His dark purple eyes were watching the human with burning curiosity. Arai stiffened after taking notice of his dark brown tie.

"Hmmm what do we have here?" Momoshiro said

Arai's face darkened upon remembering, "This Brat bumped into me and didn't apologize. I was just simply making sure he knew his place."

Ryoma frowned and opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by Momoshiro.

"Well no matter, everyone here is all still new and we will miss the opening assembly if this continues. Just let bygones be bygones no?" he said smiling but still kept his eyes on Ryoma, who was ignoring them and watching a nearby butterfly.

"I can't just let this slide, this filthy human is showing absolutely no respect to a Fairy!" Arai yelled.

Momoshiro turned his head toward Arai, eyes hardening "Oh? And is a Fairy now disobeying a Werewolf's order?" he growled out.

"O-Of course not M-Momoshiro-sempai." Arai stuttered, frightened.

Momo smiled "Good, now go"

Arai shot a dirty look toward Ryoma and scurried off in a hurry. Ryoma shrugged and began to casually walk away. However a voice called out "you stay here" and a hand caught his arm. He slightly turned his head and nodded once to acknowledge the person who grabbed him, but didn't give them his full attention.

"You got guts boy" Momo said walking around to face the shorter boy.

Ryoma smirked. "Aren't we going to be late, _sempai?_ "

Momo busted up laughing, holding his stomach "I like you, meet me by the back gate during lunch."

"Yada." Ryoma replied glaring at the other boy.

"If you don't come ill hunt you down." Momo said before jogging off toward where Arai had gone earlier, not letting Ryoma get a chance to respond. "Don't think you could escape me!" he yelled back before he was too far away disappearing from sight.

Ryoma just sighed and slowly walked off, the ever present bored look across his face.

* * *

 **A/N: sorry another side note, this is about the question regarding parings. I was actually thinking about doing a bit of romance but I lack experience in that field :P**

 **So I might do it but I don't want to end making it terrible, I'll try though. If I do then it would be either Ryoma X Fuji or Ryoma X Yukimura. I might add side parings too who knows.**

 **Also thanks so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows. I love seeing it but I worry I'll end up disappointing you all. Another thing I promise authors notes won't usually be this long and I'll try and make chapters longer, I just never know how to start is all. I shall try to update a chapter every two weeks but no guarantees. Thanks :)**


	4. An unfortunate meeting

The assembly was uneventful, literally the worst. All that was discussed were the principles own accomplishments, it was completely pointless. Ryoma was so bored he just sneaked out during the stupid thing. Unfortunately because of this he didn't realize class had already begun. So here he was standing in the front of the classroom, slouched, and giving the teacher a blank look. His teacher was an older woman with brown hair up in a ponytail and wore a pink jumpsuit. She glanced at Ryoma when he walked in, then stared at the clipboard in her hand.

"Your name?" She asked

"Echizen Ryoma." He lazily replied, boredom present in his tone.

Instantly the older woman froze, she slowly looked up eyeing Ryoma carefully. Noticing this sudden reaction to his name, Ryoma's eyes hardened. He didn't say anything, or move to sit down, just watched her. Finally the woman cautiously spoke up.

"Ah, well my name is Sumire Ryuzaki." She paused a moment thinking about her words before speaking again. "I will be the teacher for all Humans during the rest of your stay here at the school."

Ryoma just nodded, and turned to sit at an empty desk in the back. He glanced for a moment at his seat partner, the boy was smiling at him with his eyes closed. Once he sat down Ryuzaki-sensei started the lesson. Ryoma leaned back, arms crossed, and rested his chin on his chest. He closed his eyes ready to fall asleep, until he felt a tap on his shoulder. Ryoma opened one eye and from the corner of his eye looked over at his seat partner.

"Hi, I'm Fuji Shusuke." He said with one arm extended in an attempt to shake hands.

However, Ryoma just hummed in response and closed his eye again. Fuji opened his eyes and stared at the other boy, cerulean blue burning with pure curiosity as he watched him fall asleep. Fuji was beyond confused, after all he noticed the entire interaction. He saw every little detail, the way the teacher seemed a bit frightened at the mention of the boy's name. Even the way Ryoma eyed her that seemed a little dangerous. Why would the Great Witch Sumire, rumored to be the most powerful Human, be afraid of a single student? Also why did said student not react to the teacher's name? Once the entire class heard who she was, everyone became nervous and excited to be taught by the Great Witch. The boy Ryoma just remained passive, he almost looked unimpressed. Then to further the oddity of the situation, the boy just sleeps through the lesson. Fuji knew Ryuzaki-sensei noticed Ryoma sleeping, but never once did she call on him to answer a question. This whole exchange just made him more and more confused, and excited. Excited because he just couldn't wait to talk and get to know this Ryoma Echizen. Fuji sat anxiously in his seat, the boy was becoming a mystery he so badly wanted to unravel.

At the Werewolf classroom

One Momoshiro Takeshi was causally siting at his desk throwing paper wads at the back of another students head. Said student stopped what he was doing at turned around to glare at Momo.

"What?" the student asked

Momo leaned closer and whispered in a serious tone "Hey Oishi about glowing eyes, can Humans do that?"

Oishi just looked at Momo with a confused look "No that's only something a Vampire can do, didn't you already know that?"

Momo just smirked. "I think I found someone very interesting then."

"This isn't about the group you're trying to form is it?" Oishi sighed.

"Of course, as of today I'm adding a new member. Effective immediately." Momo grinned

Oishi looked surprised. "You already interviewed them?"

"Don't need too, he's perfect for my plan!" he said super excited. However taking note of the other boys exasperated look he quickly added "don't worry I'm having him come to the back gate during lunch, you could see for yourself then."

Oishi just stared at Momo for a few moments longer before sighing and smiled. "Okay, but you cannot force him to do something he doesn't want to do."

Momo just smiled, he was beyond intrigued. Momo saw the beginning of the whole scene between the Fairy and Human. The way the short Human boy Katsuo accidentally bumped into the Fairy Arai. Honestly Momo believed it was the Fairy's fault anyway, but he couldn't say that out loud. Doing so would only get him weird looks and questions on why he was defending a Human. Stupid social class expectations and rules. So instead he stood back and watched. He watched as Arai yelled at the smaller boy, and then the same boy quickly hide behind the closest person, Echizen. He saw as the Echizen kid didn't look fazed when Arai got up close and personal, glaring at them. Momo was surprised to say the least. A Human was acting above a Fairy. A Human talked back to a Fairy. A Human. It was unheard of, never had anyone acted out of their social standing. When Arai grabbed the Human by the collar, Momo knew what was going to happen. He didn't try and step in, or go get help with the other two boys who ran away. No, instead he thought to himself 'see this is what happens' and proceeded to watch. But to his surprise the boy still wasn't afraid, he just smirked at Arai instead and muttered something. Momo's eyes went wide once he noticed Echizen's eyes glowed. Arai had dropped the boy and for that moment Momo knew it wasn't his imagination. The fact that Arai seemed frightened and confused proved that what he saw was real. The boy's eyes had glowed, something only a Vampire could do. A boy who was wearing a dark green tie. The color symbolizing a Human. That's why Momo was intrigued. He believed that maybe this Echizen Ryoma would be the one to finally set his plans in motion, but first he had to find out just who the boy really was.

At the Fairy Classroom

Arai Masashi was fuming, he couldn't get over the fact that a stupid brat embarrassed him in front of a sempai. He wanted revenge, but had no clue on what to do or how to even find the kid. He hadn't even bothered to look at the boy's name tag, the brat was just a lame Human anyway there was no need to. Arai was burning with so much anger that a dark aura began to form around him. His seat partner, a frail looking boy with wavy blue hair and violet eyes, watched Arai with concern.

"Arai, is everything alright?" the boy asked

Arai froze and looked up at the person who spoke. "A-Ah yes of course, everything is fine your highness."

The boy gave him a sad smile. "Just Yukimura is fine, there is no need to address me so formally."

"Sorry your- I mean Yukimura-san." Arai stuttered awkwardly.

Yukimura just sighed. "So what happened that made you so upset?"

Arai's face darkened with anger once again. "A Filthy Human dared to go against me, acted like he was above me even!"

Yukimura raised an eyebrow "A Human did?"

"Yes! And he was such an annoying little brat, a Werewolf ended up getting between us before I could even teach that Human a lesson."

"Werewolf?" Yukimura said shocked. "A Werewolf stood up for a Human?"

Arai calmed down a bit. "Well no, he didn't really take a side just told us both to leave for the assembly. Probably just thought we were in the way." He placed his hand on the back of his neck before adding. "Although when I left I did see him stopping the brat. Maybe the Werewolf taught him a lesson then?"

Yukimura just nodded his head in response. The conversation ended there as the teacher started class, but Yukimura wasn't paying attention. He was too focused on his own thoughts. A Human went against a Fairy, and wasn't even afraid? Did the Human not understand that Arai was in a different race? Or did he just really not care? It was ridiculous to even think a Human could be above a fairy, everyone knew that. Yet it was also interesting, after all only a crazy Human would stand up to another race. Yukimura wanted to know more, he wanted to understand what kind of power the Human had. That is if the Human had any power at all. Then again if the boy was mortal, he was just insanely stupid. He could understand a Wizard becoming too arrogant believing he could take on a more powerful race, but a mortal? No. However, the human boy wasn't the only thing Yukimura was interested in. The Werewolf's role too. Did he really punish the Human after Arai had left, or did he simply ignore the blatant disrespect? It seemed impossible, after all Werewolf's were a proud race. Yukimura smiled to himself. After class he would tell Arai he shall punish the Human for him, simply because he couldn't let that obvious insolence slide. That he himself will show the true power of the fairies. Only that will all be a facade, his true aim is to see for himself what kind of person he is. After all, the boy seemed interesting and Yukimura needed more fun in his boring life.

 **A/N: so I decided to do shorter chapters but in return update more often. I got lots of free time and don't know what to do with it. Also I already have the outline written up to a certain point, once I** **hit the end it will probably take me longer to update. Therefore this is a 'for now' situation :P**

 **Now I shall be updating whenever I get a chapter done. Also About the three way relationship between Yukimura, Fuji, and Ryoma. I actually really like that idea, but I don't how to write that. I shall try writing up some ideas and see what happens. No guarantees though that it's going to be a thing, I said I'll try. Ill also be taking into consideration of anyone else's opinions.**

 **Oh and sorry there's no action I'm building up to the main drama and stuff, I promise things will get more juicy further on.**


	5. Joining the team

_RINGGG_

"Okay that's all for now. We will continue after lunch." Ryuzaki-sensei said while erasing the board. "Oh and please be careful."

The entire class gathered their things and left the room one by one. Ryoma who had just woken up stretched in his seat before standing. He passed the teacher and was about to exit the classroom when he felt someone's eyes burning holes in his back. He stopped at turned around to see Ryuzaki looking at him like she wanted to say something. Ryoma nodded his head in a way that suggested she just spit it out.

"Ah Echizen I would like to ask you to stay behind for a moment there is matter in which I wish to speak with you about." She said nervously

Ryoma nodded again and walked over to her desk. The three students still left in the classroom at that time looked at them with curiosity, before finally leaving. There was this awkward moment of silence until Ryoma raised his eyebrow at the older woman. Then she suddenly bowed.

"I don't mean to intrude your Highness but I would like permission to ask a question." She sad still bowing.

Ryoma snarled. "First stand up. Second how did you know of my status?"

Ryuzaki stood up straight and smiled softly. "I knew your father."

"You did, but how?" he said shocked and confused.

She shook her head. "Unfortunately I can't say much more, you'll find out soon though."

His clicked his tongue. "Fine, but if you knew my father then you must stop acting so frightened of me."

She smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry it's just your reputation-"

"Is exaggerated and very irrelevant." He cut in. "what did you want to ask me?"

"Oh of course. Why would you come to the school and enroll as Human instead of a Vampire?"

Ryoma shrugged "Simple really I got bored."

Ryuzaki laughed hard and placed her hand on her stomach. "You're just like your father."

Ryoma glared and turned to walk away. "Was that all?"

She just smiled at him and nodded her head, then went back to her desk. Ryoma sighed. Once he stepped foot out the door though three students were leaning on a nearby wall waiting for him. Ryoma ignored then and tried to walk away. Key word tried. A hand had grabbed his wrist before he could even take another step.

"Ah Echizen, care to join us for lunch." Fuji asked.

Ryoma shook his head and yanked his arm away. Fuji looked surprised for a moment, but quickly recovered and pulled some rope out of nowhere. He jumped Ryoma, tied the boy up, and threw his new victim over his shoulder, casually walking away. One of the other two boys with brown hair and glasses rubbed his temples while sighing. The other boy with black hair and square shaped glasses was writing furiously in a note book muttering 'le data'. The three boys except the victim strolled through the hallways, not caring about the strange looks they were receiving. In the beginning Ryoma was struggling against the ropes, but he eventually gave up and attempted to fall asleep. Finally Ryoma was placed on the ground, when he opened his eyes he noticed that 8 other boys were surrounding him. One boy in particular looked surprised at the sudden development but soon grinned. Ryoma recognized him as the werewolf from this morning.

"Ah, you actually came." Momo said happily.

Ryoma just glared at him. He opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by someone else.

"Momo you already know him?" Fuji asked.

"Yeah this is the brat that I texted you all about. The one that stood up against a Fairy." He said but turned to look at Fuji with a confused expression. "Wait why did you bring him here, I never told you guys who it was."

"I just found him interesting. Our class teacher was The Great Witch Sumire, and she seemed to be afraid of him." Fuji responded

Momo's eyes widened. Everyone else pretty much had the same look. Ryoma on the other hand was very amused with the situation. They were too busy discussing about him that they hadn't noticed that he got out of the ropes. Or the fact that he was now currently relaxing on the floor with his eyes closed.

"Let me know when you guys are finished." He said chuckling softly when everyone tensed up as he spoke.

Momo rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Right, well first things first let me introduce everyone." He stood up straight and started pointing at each person. The first kid had black hair with a bowl shaped haircut with two strands down his forehead. His uniform had a dark brown tie.

"This here is Shuichiro Oishi."

The next person had brown hair and looked very shy. His uniform had a dark purple tie.

"His name is Takashi Kawamura or as well like to call him Taka-san."

Then Momo pointed to two other boys wearing a dark blue tie. On the left was a scary looking boy with a bandana on his head. The boy on the right had red hair and a band aid on his cheek.

"Kaoru Kaido and Eiji Kikumaru."

Lastly he pointed toward the three other boys from his class.

"You probably already know but this is Kunimitsu Tezuka, Shusuke Fiji, and Sadaharu Inui." Momo turned around and grinned at Ryoma. "Last but very not least we have me. Takeshi Momoshiro or just Momo for short."

Momo's face suddenly turned serious. He crossed his arms and spoke up again. "Now, I want to ask you about your opinion on the social class system of the different races."

Ryoma stood up from the ground and walked closer to momo, smirking. "What exactly are you asking _sempai._ Of course a Human like me wouldn't be happy with the way things are in the system."

"Then you wouldn't mind doing something to change that?" momo lifted one arm and motioned to everyone else in the group. "Everyone here agrees with me. Something has got to change."

Ryoma carefully looked at each person. "That's all well and good, but do you have the power to back it up or to even make a difference?"

Momo stood up straighter and smirked. "That's where you come in."

Ryoma's eyes snapped back to Momo, confusion and shock present in his expression. Everyone else had done just the same, all looking at Momo for him to explain himself.

Momo was not affected at all, he just continued to stare at Ryoma grinning like a mad man. Finally for what seemed like forever momo spoke again.

"As you well know Vampires hold all the power. If you haven't noticed none of us are Vampires, sure I'm a werewolf but I still can't do anything if a Vampire decides to go against me." He explained.

Ryoma just looked more confused. "Right, so what does that have to do with me? I'm a Human." He pointed towards his neck. "See dark green tie."

Momo smirked wider. "It has to do with everything." He paused for a moment then continued. "Because you're not a real human now are you. Mr. Vampire-san."

Somewhere else at the school.

Yukimura was beyond irritated. He had been following Arai around looking for the Human, listening to him complain on and on. Yukimura was tired of it, his curiosity wasn't strong enough to deal with this ridiculousness. So he had just told Arai that he was feeling weak and needed to rest. That Arai should go off without him and come back once he found the Human boy. Arai had quickly agreed and ran off. So here Yukimura was now, sitting on a bench enjoying the peace and quiet when a paper smacked into his face. He reached up and grabbed the offending paper. He noticed big bold letters at the top. His curiosity peaked and he decided to read what the paper had said.

 **SCHOOL COMPETITION**

 **A friendly end of the year event for everyone! A battle consisting of multiple teams who compete to win the finials!**

 **Team members must include:**

 _ **Maximum 6 fighters**_

 _ **2 strategists**_

 _ **1 healer**_

 **Rules are:**

 _ **Teams must have at least one member from each race**_

 _ **All magic and unique abilities are allowed**_

 _ **Absolutely no killing**_

 **The mini prizes will be announced on the day of the competition. Finial Prize will be whatever the winning team wants.**

 **Teams are registered the day of the competitionas well, so you have the time until then to prepare and find members. Good Luck!**

Once Yukimura finished reading the flier he smiled. He found the competition to be interesting. Yukimura stood up and walked away from the bench. He wanted to have a talk with some people. For now finding out about the Human could wait, this competition interested him more.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys thanks again for the favorites, follows, and reviews it makes me so happy. I hope this story is actually interesting I feel like I'm going down hill. Anyway I still haven't decided what to do for the parings. Also I might be adding more characters from the other schools that are not listed in the back ground info from the very first chapter. So let me know if there is someone specific that you want to see, and what race/ranking they should be as well. Thanks again :)**


	6. The tiny reveal

**A/N: Hey so just a warning I hit a dead end. I just started typing and now the story has taken a completely different direction from the plot outline I've written out. Meaning that I may not update as fast as I have and things may turnout confusing. Why? Simple I have no idea what I am writing XD I am just as confused as you probably will be. Hopefully this story is still interesting and sorry chapters are so short. Anyways enjoy :)**

 _Recap._

 _Momo smirked wider. "It has to do with everything." He paused for a moment then continued. "Because you're not a real human now are you. Mr. Vampire-san."_

Ryoma's eyes hardened, never had he expected to be found out so soon. But there was still a way to play this off right? This guy had no proof it was all guess work, Momo just assumed he was a vampire because he had tons of confidence. All he had to say was that he was just very assured that his 'magic' was stronger than the fairy's. Easy. So Ryoma did the first thing that popped in his mind that would help pull this off. He laughed, and he laughed hard.

"Wait Momo ochibi couldn't possibly be a Vampire." A certain red head cut in.

"Eiji is right. After all why would a Vampire want to enroll as a human anyway?" Oishi added.

Ryoma slowly stopped laughing and wiped an imaginary tear away from his eye. "Exactly _sempai._ There's no way that could be true."

"Oh? Okay then." Momo turned to Inui. "Inui! Answer me this what is a special characteristic with the eyes of a Vampire?"

Inui started flipping pages in his notebook until finally stopping "Vampires have been rumored to appear as if their eyes are glowing every time they are about to use their powers. Although it is not 100% fact, for Vampires seem to avoid answering whether it is true or not. However any other race has been proven to not have this ability." He read.

Momo smiled and turned back to Echizen. "So how do you explain the fact that I saw your eyes glow during the confrontation with the fairy this morning?"

Ryoma smirked. "Illusion magic."

"Actually Ryoma, you don't mind if I call you that right." Fuji said smiling. But before Ryoma could complain he continued. "Illusion magic only works on the individual its being casted on. So if you did not know Momo was nearby he couldn't possibly have seen the same 'illusion' as Arai." Everyone turned to Fuji surprised. Fuji just shrugged. "Momo had told me the details."

"More like you forced me to, saying it was all very interesting." Momo muttered softly but everyone still heard him.

Ryoma clicked his tongue. Looks like there is no getting out of this. So he sighed and looked up at Momo. "Fine, so what if I'm really a Vampire."

Momo's eyes widened. Sure he was the one that said so and suspected it to be true, but it was a whole other thing for it to be confirmed. Now he had tons of questions to ask. When he finally opened his mouth to voice one, someone else spoke up.

"A-Ano Echizen, why would you enroll as a Human?" Taka-san asked.

Ryoma shrugged. "I was bored." He felt like he has been saying this a lot lately.

"And the school just allowed you to do that?" Kaido asked, and Ryoma nodded.

"Does this mean it's confirmed that Vampires eyes do glow?" Inui asked.

Ryoma just smirked. "Not exactly, only certain Vampires can do that."

"What do you mean, like only certain types can?" Momo asked.

"You could say that."

"What Kinds? Like the purebloods?"

"Not telling." Ryoma said grinning

Momo glared at Ryoma. "Brat." He spat and crossed his arms. "Anyway back to the main subject at hand. Do you agree that the system sucks?"

"Would I have chosen to enroll as a Human if I wanted to be pampered." Ryoma said smiling. He was enjoying this. Yes his identity was out, but at least they hadn't figured out that he was royalty. Although Fuji had been smiling sadistically in the back ever since he had admitted to being a Vampire, it was kind of freaking him out a bit.

Momo smiled wide "Good now you're in the team." He slapped Ryoma on the back. "First we got to transfer you into your own race."

Ryoma was shocked. "What team? And I don't want to transfer."

"The school Competition." Said the ever so silent student Tezuka.

"Right we decided to enter. The prize is whatever the team decides." Momo explained.

Ryoma nodded his head. He had already known of the competition, before he left the palace there was a form asking for his permission to allow it. Apparently the school had gone through all the trouble to ask the leaders of each race to approve of the idea because the prize could deny any law, if the team wished it so.

"You want to use the wining prize to change the social system." He muttered more to himself than anyone else. "Okay fine ill join."

Momo smiled. "Great so every day at lunch meet here at the back gate. Now that we have our full team we should train. Also I might as well list the roles now. Healer will be Oishi. Strategists shall be Tezuka and Inui. Fighters will be myself, Taka-san, Eiji, Fuji, Echizen, and lastly the very least Kaido."

Kaido hissed at Momo who glared back. The two then proceeded to get into an argument that lead to a full blown fight.

Everyone else, except Tezuka, just smiled ignoring the commotion. They were excited, this competition is where they start to shine.

Soon the bell rang signaling lunch to be over. Everyone went their separate ways except Ryoma who had laid back down on the ground several minutes before.

A shadow loomed over him. "Shall we get going?" Fuji asked extending a hand out for Ryoma.

Ryoma grabbed his hand and hummed in response. The two boys slowly walked to their classroom. It was silent for a while until Fuji spoke up.

"So I guess after today we won't be classmates."

Ryoma nodded

"About the question with the eyes, may I take a guess?

Ryoma looked at Fuji curiously and raised an eyebrow. "Sure."

"Only a Purebloods eyes can glow." Fuji said proudly still smiling. Ryoma smirked and was about to tell him 'nice try' but Fuji continued. "However only a specific pureblood can."

"And what would that be?" Ryoma asked still curious on Fuji's guess.

Fuji stopped walking and grinned "Why royalty of course"

Over by the front gate.

"Now I have called you all here because I felt like you were the very best in your specific race. I would like to ask if you would join me in forming a team to enter into the School Competition." Yukimura declared smiling a sickening sweet smile at those that stood before him.

"I am not forcing you and you may respectively decline my offer. However when we do win the prize each participate will get a say in what we decide." Yukimura paused to see if anyone would back out. When no one left he continued.

"Great I shall be the captain. Genichiro Sanada will be the Vice-captain. Our healer will be Hiroshi Yagyu. Strategists will be Renji Yanagi and Masaharu Nio. The rest of you; Jackal Kuwahara, Bunta Marui, and Akaya Kirihara will be fighters as well and me and Genichiro. Tomorrow we shall start training."

 **A/N: Oh and I've officially decided I will try and do the Yukimura x Ryoma x Fuji parring. However the romance will not be appearing until a couple more chapters. Really I just want to get an idea of where this is going before I add romance :P**


	7. Fuji knows and another meeting

**A/N: so I got bored and decided to update. I'm slowly trying to twist the story to go back to my original plot outline so Ill be working on it a lot. Meaning expect plenty of updates. Good right? maybe, it could also mean the the quality will decrease. I feel like my writing is going down hill :(**

 _Recap._

 _Fuji stopped walking and grinned "Why royalty of course"_

* * *

Ryoma stopped in his place and laughed nervously. After all this couldn't be happening. It was bad enough that his identity as a Vampire got out but now someone might have already figured out he was royalty. He was about to respond when Fuji started walking past him.

"This is all guess work anyway." Fuji said. "I don't have any solid proof just coincidences."

Ryoma looked confused. "What made you think that then?"

"Many reasons. First earlier when being asked who can actually have their eyes glow you said specific types. Now I've met a Pureblood before and his eyes never glowed, same with a D and F class Vampire. So I figured it must be only the most powerful Vampire can do it, meaning the royal family." Fuji smirked and looked back at Ryoma. "Second reason is because of Ryuzaki-sensei."

"What about her?" Ryoma asked still very confused.

"The Great Witch was frightened of you. It would usually make sense because a Human would naturally be afraid of a Vampire, but she has faced Purebloods before and won. Yet she was still afraid of you specifically." Fuji explained

Ryoma huffed. "You're right this is all guess work."

"See like I said, there is also the fact that the school kind of just let you do whatever you want. I doubt they would let just any pureblood do that." Fuji smirked at Ryoma. "However my most damming evidence is that I saw Ryuzaki-sensei bow to you. She wouldn't just bow to any normal Vampire, let alone a regular Pureblood."

"Che" Ryoma spat "didn't anyone tell you it's not polite to spy on others."

Fuji chuckled "Does this mean I'm correct."

"Well I can't really lie my way out of that one."

"Great! So what do I get for keeping it a secret?" Fuji clapped excited.

Ryoma raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Obviously you don't want this to get out considering you didn't tell anyone. So in exchange of my silence what are you offering? Otherwise I'll tell the whole school."

"Bastard. What do you want?"

Fuji suddenly turned serious. "Do you know why I don't like the way society runs?"

Ryoma stayed silent and just nodded for Fuji to continue.

"I especially don't like the Vampire society. How could anyone treat another from their race as slaves?"

"You mean the fledglings right?"

"My brother was turned into a Vampire a few years ago. The person who turned him dragged him away to work as his slave." Fuji's face darkened. "I ran after them but the Vampire was too fast. Haven't seen my brother since."

Ryoma stayed silent. Fuji probably wanted him to use his authority to find his brother and take him back. But that's going to be harder than it looks. Honestly the slave system is regulated, Vampires cannot turn a Human without a reason and permission from the royal family. It was illegal to do otherwise. As far as he knew there was no request for a Human to be turned in years, he would remember. So that means Fuji's brother was turned illegally and it would be very hard to track them down. Ryoma hated turning Humans, it was a terrible fate they had to endure. He opened his mouth about to reassure Fuji that he will do his best to find his brother but was cut off.

"I know what you're thinking and that's not what I want." Fuji said. "I will find my brother myself and tear apart the disgusting Vampire bastard that did that to him."

Ryoma shuddered, for some reason he felt like he did not want to be on Fuji's bad side.

"Is it possible to turn a Fledgling back into a Human?" he asked.

Ryoma's face saddened, but before he could answer they had already arrived at the classroom. Fuji just sat down at his desk smiling like always, guess the conversation ended for now. Ryoma sat at his own desk and leaned back in his seat eyes closed. He was thinking about what Fuji asked. Sure there was a way, but it was extremely painful and not to mention a forbidden technique. He wondered if Fuji would still do it if he knew what his brother would have to go through. Slowly Ryoma started to fall asleep, still thinking about Fuji's brother.

 **Time-skip: end of the day.**

After class Fuji never mention the subject again, he had just got up and left. Ryoma just assumed it was a personal subject and Fuji didn't really want to know the answer. So he let it be, Fuji wouldn't expose his secret if there was even a chance that his wish could be granted. Or at least that was what Ryoma was hoping for. So instead Ryoma ignored Fuji and the rest of the people he passed by leaving campus. He needed to search for a place to stay. When he left the palace he forgot to figure out a temporary home while he went to school. Smart move on his part, worse case he could just find another Human boy and convince them to left him sleepover. After all he was still wearing a dark green tie so no other race would allow him. As Ryoma was walking around he didn't really pay attention to his surrounding and accidentally bumped into another person. He fell to the ground and landed hard on his butt.

"Watch where you're going!" The other person said.

Ryoma just ignored them and stood back up rubbing his behind, damn that hurt.

"Ore-sama demands you apologie."

Ryoma raised an eyebrow and looked up at the man in front of him. He had purple black hair and a mole under his right eye. His uniform had a dark brown tie and his name tag said **Keigo Atobe**. All together his appearance and posture looked like a stuck up kid. Ryoma knew he wouldn't get along with this guy. So he dusted his clothes off and tried to walk away.

"How dare you ignore Ore-sama!" the guy said.

"Sorry didn't see you there." Ryoma replied

"That's not sincere enough, try again." The man spat.

Ryoma turned around and bowed. "Oh I'm very sorry, _sempai._ " He said with as much sarcasm as he could muster.

Atobe started to fume, he was beyond enraged. Never had he been shown this much disrespect.

"How dare a Human talk to a Werewolf that way. You should know that Ore-sama is expected to become the next Alpha." Atobe said with his hands on his hips and chin out, proud of himself.

"In that case I'm so very sorry, _soon to be Monkey King_ " Ryoma smirked. When the other boy didn't respond Ryoma started walking away. He quickly found the boy Katsuo from this morning and ran over to him. Hopefully Katsuo would let Ryoma stay with him for the night.

Atobe was beyond shocked and appalled, so much so he didn't notice the Human was already gone. Atobe glared, next time he saw that brat, he will teach him a very important lesson about who is more superior.

"Kabaji!" Atobe yelled. Suddenly another tall boy with darker skin arrived next to him. He had dark hair with small spike and had a stoic expression on his face. Atobe spoke up again. "Ore-sama needs to find that brat tomorrow to confront him, but first we need to gather a team. Momoshiro was rubbing it in my face that he will win the School Competition and as the next Alpha Ore-sama cannot allow that."

"Usu."

* * *

 **A/N: let me know if you are okay with short chapters but faster updates or if you prefer longer chapters but longer updates.**


	8. Transfer and the new team

Ryoma's morning so far started out terrible. First he was in a bad mood because he needed to wake up early. Then he got lost on his way to the campus because he went down an unfamiliar route. That one was kind of his fault because he didn't wait for Kastuo to show him the way, but oh well right. Anyway then once he actually arrived Ryoma wanted to avoid seeing anyone from the 'group' in case they asked about his transfer. He really didn't want to bother making an effort but Momo was standing at the gate waiting for him to make sure he did it. Seriously how early did that boy wake up just to do that? Must have been desperate to have a Vampire for his team. Anyway Momo left Ryoma after he got to the principal's office because the bell had rung for class to begin. Apparently Momo believed that because Ryoma was already there he wouldn't back out of the transfer. He would be right but that didn't mean Ryoma would admit to it. Once he walked in to the principal's office the man just took one look at him and his eyes widened. He then told Ryoma 'whatever you wish is my command' and bowed.

Okay he may not have said those exact words but something pretty damn close to it. Ryoma just rolled his eyes at the man then walked back out. That part of his day wasn't as bad but it was still tedious, Ryoma could have just walked in to the Vampire class and said he was now attending instead of going to the Principal's first. It wouldn't have made a difference, he could do whatever he wanted and the school would be okay with it. Perks of having a terrifying reputation.

Ryoma continued walking down the hallway until he stood right in front of the Vampire classroom. He paused for a moment in front of the door, looking down at his tie. It was still dark green. If he walked in now things wouldn't go over well. They would kick him out right away, even if he proved he was really a vampire it would be hard to explain why he started in the Human class. So Ryoma made a decision to just change it himself instead of going to get a new one. He focused on the tie and his eyes glowed. As this was happening the tie slowly started to change to a dark red.

He always hated the fact that his eyes did that every time he used his power. His mother once told him the reason was because it made it fairer for the citizens. Something about giving them a warning before they are about to be punished. Thinking about it now if Ryoma used in powers in front of the class his identity as a Prince wouldn't be a secret anymore. Even in public now that he was wearing a dark red tie he can't use his powers at all. It was easier to get away with it as a Human because he could blame illusion magic. Normally people don't know the rules of Illusion magic, Fuji was just an abnormal case in his opinion. Coming to the conclusion that he will now have to rely on his advanced strength and senses Ryoma smirked, he always did enjoy a challenge.

Suddenly the door in front of him opened snapping Ryoma from his thoughts. He quickly looked up to see the shocked face of a bright red pink haired boy with pink like eyes.

"And who might you be?" the boy asked.

Ryoma just shrugged and walked passed him. He looked around to find a teacher but only saw 2 other students. One was sleeping on several desks that were pushed together and the other one was hanging from the ceiling. Ryoma raised an eyebrow.

"If you're looking for a teacher we don't have one. I'm assuming you just transferred here right?" The red headed boy from earlier asked from behind him.

Ryoma turned around with an eyebrow raised and nodded.

"This class is basically self-study. We are allowed access to the special school facilities if you need them though." The boy explained "I'm Bunta Murai, The one sleeping is Jiro Akutagawa, and finally we have Masaharu Nio. What's your name?"

Ryoma shrugged and went to an empty desk. "Ryoma Echizen."

Murai smiled and opened his mouth to speak again but was cut off by someone else.

"Welcome to our fun room." Jiro said rubbing his eyes.

Nio jumped down from the ceiling and ran up to the sleeping beauty. "Jiro you're actually awake?"

Jiro was about to explain but Ryoma interrupted. "Fun room?" he asked.

"Ah that'swhat we call the classroom, since we could do whatever we want." Murai said smiling, but soon his face twisted to one of shock and urgency. "AHH I still haven't gone to pick up my cake. I'll be right back." And off he ran.

Ryoma just sighed and rested his head, slowly falling asleep. He could faintly hear the other two students attempt to try and make a conversation with him, but he ignored them. Ryoma wanted to make up some lost sleep time from waking up early this morning.

 **Time skip: back gate after classes.**

"Alright let's get started!" Momo practically shouted. He pointed to Tezuka and signaled for him to start them off. Apparently everyone had decided that Tezuka would be the captain because he seemed stern and the sensible type. Oishi was then elected as vice-captain because of his mother hen tendencies. Together the captains were considered the Father and Mother of the team.

"First let's have everyone say their own abilities." Tezuka said, and that would be the only thing he says for the rest of the day.

"Tezuka and I are just mortals so we will be focusing more on the operations and gathering data on our opponents." Inui explained then quickly got out his notebook. "Fuji you explain first. Just list your abilities we will go more in details during the one on one training. "

Fuji smiled and nodded, his eyes still closed. "I'm capable of illusion magic."

"che, go figure." Ryoma said under his breath but Fuji still heard it.

He smirked before continuing. "However I specialize in counter magic."

Inui then looked toward Oishi who also nodded. "As a half breed werewolf I just have advance physical strength and senses, however not as strong as a normal pureblood like Momo. I also have vast knowledge in the medical field, including poisons."

Everyone looked and Oishi weirdly for a moment. Who would have guessed a Mother-hen would learn about poisons.

"What it helped when developing different types of cures." Oishi explained.

"Right..." Momo continues, getting everyones attention. "Well like Oishi said I have advanced Physical strength and senses as well."

"I'm a pure Hybrid-nya" Eiji said happily.

"Let me guess part cat?" Momo said laughing.

"Yup I can transform into any type of cat, I also have a half-form" he said while ginning, red cat ears and a tail popped out to help prove his point.

Kaido hissed to get everyone's attention. "I'm a Hybrid mutt. Part snake and part monkey."

Momo laughed while Ryoma, Eiji, Oishi, and Taka-san sweet dropped.

"A-ano" Taka-san started "I possess Fire magic. I also have wings but they are more sensitive than usual so I rarely ever use then."

"Oh Taka-san that's cool, I forgot you were a fairy." Momo said. Then everyone turned to Ryoma. "Looks like you're the last one."

"I don't understand how you guys willingly gave out that information." Ryoma said smirking. "Normal people won't say what status they are, let alone what type of magic they have because of the many risks."

"Well Ryoma like we have been saying none of us care about the social classes so it doesn't matter if anyone knew what type we are." Fuji explained

Ryoma glared at Fuji when he said his name but ignored it because Fuji wasn't even affected. "Right. Well as you know I'm a Vampire so I get stronger during the night and like the werewolf's have advances senses and strength." he finally admitted.

"We knew that, but what kind of Magic do you use?" Momo asked getting impatience. He has been dying to know since the beginning of this conversation about Magic abilities.

Ryoma smirked again. "Not telling." And with that he walked away from them, everyone wentwide eyed at his words. Once they realized that he really won't say they started yelling after his disappearing figure.

'ECHIZEN!"

* * *

 **A/N: I'm so sorry, I know I usually update pretty quickly but I don't think I'll be able to do that for a while. You see something happened in the real world... and I need to focus the majority of my attention on it. Please forgive me, hopefully I'll make it up to you in the future when everything is fixed. Don't worry though I don't plan on being gone for very long. I do plan on actually finishing the story so you can count on that. I never was a big fan of uncompleted abandoned works. Once again I'm sorry please don't hate me.**


	9. Arai is back

**A/N:** heh…. Sorry guys I was going to update sooner but I've hit a stump. So this chapter is basically just a filler. Um let me reply to some of the reviews here.

 **SoraisLife:** I put Yukimura in this chapter so this is for you. Hopefully I did an okay job because I actually wasn't planning on putting him in just yet.

 **Yuchika Kissui:** I must thank you for always reviewing. Also the ending parring will be Yukimura X Ryoma X Fuji. Hopefully that's okay

 **flora25090:** What can I say… I'm glad that you are looking forward to seeing my story, but I'm a little worried about your exam. Hope it went well! And thank you very much.

 **Also** **Guest-san:** thank you so much for the review, I was really happy seeing it because I was worried that the characters might be OOC. However the fact that you said I captured their character well even for that moment makes me happy.

Everyone else that reviewed I very much appreciate it sorry if I didn't reply I probably just didn't know what to say. But know that I was happy and very encouraged to continue this story even more because of you guys.

 **Anyway on with the story.**

* * *

Yukimura was standing in front of his group smiling. The eight of them were in the middle of one of the open fields located on campus. Open fields were mainly used for P.E or school battle events because of the barrier placed around it. The barriers prevented any magical or physical attacks from leaving the area, so it was a perfect spot for group training. However sadly it was also a popular spot for school bullying. This field particularly was placed behind all the school buildings, normally isolated and rarely ever used, very ideal for Yukimura because no one would come by and see their abilities. Hiding ones abilities is very important, the less others know the better.

"Okay as you know today is the first day of training. First I should ask do we all trust each other?" Yukimura asked.

Everyone slowly eyed the others in the group, and after a while they nodded their heads.

Yukimura smiled. "We shall start with one on one battles against opponents of a higher race in order to test your strength. Renji, Nio, and Yagyuu, you guys will not be participating. Instead pay close attention to each individual's strengths and weaknesses."

The three mentioned nodded in agreement.

"Good. Fist up lets have Akaya against Sanada, then Jackel against Marui. The winners of each will then face each other, the final winner of that battle will then go against me." Yukimura said smiling sadistically. "Alright shall we start?"

Akaya got in position in the middle of the field standing strong and determined with his fists raised. Sanada also got in position across from Akaya, one arm at his side and the other out in front of him palm up. Yukimura stood in the middle glancing at both of them ready to give the signal to start.

He quickly sliced through the air. "Begin!"

Somewhere else on Campus.

Arai had been searching everywhere for the human from the first day. He even stormed the Human classroom and didn't even spot him. Arai did however, see the scaredy-cat who bumped into him and demanded that the boy say where the brat was. Apparently the brat was seen being chased by a red haired student around campus, so here he was roaming the back gates trying to find them. Arai was about to give up but he saw the familiar black-green hair in the corner of his eye. He turned to the side to see the human dressed in casual clothes and laying underneath a tree. A red-haired boy was hovering over him and bouncing all over the place with red cat ears and a tail sticking out. Arai smirked and made his way over to them.

"Hey brat!" he yelled.

The red haired boy stopped moving and looked over to Arai, Echizen was still in the same position not even bothering to open his eyes.

"hmm?" Eiji said.

"Not you the stupid Human on the ground!" Arai spat.

"Ah you must be the Fairy Momo was talking about." Eiji said excitedly.

Arai stiffened at the Werewolfs name but quickly recovered and scowled. "I have no business with you, just the brat. He needs to be taught a lesson on respect."

"Ochibi, didn't do anything wro-"

"Stop Eiji its fine." Echizen cut in, yawning and stretching his arms. Eiji slightly looked concerned but nodded his head anyway, deciding to just watch instead.

"Nice seeing you again, _sempai._ " Ryoma said sarcastically, slowly getting up to stand in front of Arai.

"Bastard!" Arai yelled.

Ryoma mocked a look of shock. "Oh such foul language for such a holy creature."

"You think you could treat me like that, I could destroy you in a second!"

"Oh?" Echizen said smirking.

Aria was fuming. "Your just filthy human trash. What could you possibly do against me!"

Ryoma's eyes hardened. "Even a simple mortal could beat the likes of you."

Arai stopped for a moment and smirked. "Oh yeah? Fine then I Masashi Arai challenge you to a battle right here, right now."

"Yada."

"What did you say?" Arai said getting angry all over again.

"I said Yada." Ryoma then smiled a sickening sweet smile. "How about the fields instead?"

Arai blinked for a moment then scoffed. "Fine." He glared at Echizen then started making his way towards the back field. "I get to choose where. After all I don't want anyone finding your lifeless corpse."

Ryoma nodded and started following, but was stopped by Eiji.

"You sure about this Ochibi?" he asked.

"If you're so worried just come and be a witness." Ryoma responded. When Eiji didn't say anything else he yanked his arm away and continued walking.

Once the three made it to the back field they noticed eight others were already there. Five were behind the barrier watching the three that were in the middle of the Field. Ryoma looked confused and glanced over at Arai. Arai had his eyes wide when he noticed who was there.

"Your highness?" he said taking a step into the field.

The boy Arai was referring to turned around to face them. "Ah Arai, did you need something?"

"A-Ah no." Arai then smiled mischievously. "Although I did find the Human I was talking about."

Yukimura looked taken aback for a moment them smiled. "Oh?"

"Yes, I was actually about to battle him right now." Arai said, then suddenly became nervous. "I didn't know you were using the field though, I'll go somewhere else."

"No need I'm actually interested in seeing the outcome." Yukimura replied. He then turned to face the other people that were with him. "Change of plans! Instead let's watch Arai battle this Human." He told them.

Yukimura's team hurried over to look at who he was talking about. Upon spotting the black- greened haired boy, two members eye's widened in shock.

"Uh, Captain what human?" Marui asked. Nio was just staying silent in the background, enjoying the show.

Arai took a step forward and pointed at Echizen, who was currently ignoring everyone and talking to Eiji. "That brat over there."

Marui blinked and raised an eyebrow at Arai. When he noticed Arai was actually serious he busted up laughing. "haha you don't know. That's Echizen Ryoma the new kid in my class."

Arai suddenly had a look of fear. "You mean that brat is actually a Vampire?"

Marui nodded still laughing.

"So I really did see his eyes glow then." Arai muttered softly.

Yukimura who was the only one who heard this comment snapped his attention at Arai. "What did you say?"

Arai froze. "U-uh just that when I first encountered him his eyes glowed for a second. I just shook it off as my own imagination though because he was wearing a dark green tie. Glowing eyes are just a Vampire thing right?"

Marui and Nio glanced at one another with curious looks. Yukimura noticing this turned his attention back to Arai with a smile.

"Arai?" he said sweetly. "You still want to battle him though right?"

* * *

 **A/N: PLEASE READ!** So now I must ask a very important question. I'm not sure if I should actually show the battles and the training, or if I should keep their abilities a secret and revel them during the competition. Let me know what you think. Also I was thinking about how I should end this story. Should I just end it once the competition is over then do a sequel about them abolishing the Hierarchy system, or keep it all as one whole big story. Whatever you guys prefer since you are the one reading it. I don't really mind either one.

Oh and the problem that I was dealing with still isn't solved so my updates will continue to be slow. I'm so very sorry, I'm trying hard to fix it promise. I will make it up to you guys tho.


	10. The starting battle

**A/N:** Hey hey Scar here. So this part is just certain peoples thoughts about what happened last chapter, plus a continuation. So please enjoy. :)

 **Ah a reply to the Really Awesome Person or RAP:** First of all love the name you gave yourself XD. Also the reason why I cut it off is because I didn't know what to write. Warning I kinda did the same for this chapter too. But don't hate me the continuation will be updated tomorrow so you won't have to wait long. Now if you were talking about when Arai was basically saying ryoma couldn't do anything against him, then yes 'Ryoma's eyes hardened' for a reason. There is a story behind it but that shall not be reveled yet, I'm such a mean author. :P

 **Anyway on with the story…**

* * *

Echizen was slightly concerned. Not about Arai, he was positive he could take him in a battle. No, what he was worried about was the extra spectators. His original plan was just to use hand-to-hand combat, no magic, in this battle. It would not only keep his identity a secret but it would also humiliate Arai if he were to use magic. After all a Fairy would have been beaten in a magic battle by someone who didn't even use a single spell. Oh how enjoyable would that be to witness. However, now with his classmates watching that might be a bad idea. The two would know he was hiding something because Vampires love to show off their magic. Vampire magic was unique compared to the other races and it helped remind others of their superiority. No vampire would miss out on an opportunity to show off, even a mere fledgling. Therefore it would be highly suspicious if he were to not use his magic. If it was just Eiji and Arai watching it wouldn't have been a problem, simple twist of a few words would be enough to fool them. Those two lacked complete understanding of the Vampire race unlike Nio and Marui.

"-chibi"

Echizen blinked and looked up at Eiji "Hmm?"

"Ochibi were you even listening?"

"Nope, sorry."

Eiji pouted. "I said that this is bad and we should go back to everyone else."

"What why?"

Eiji looked at Echizen with surprise and worry. "You don't know?" he then pointed over towards the blue haired student. "That's the fairy prince!"

Echizen looked unamused. "So?"

"Technically because he is royalty, his word holds more power than that of a Vampire and a Werewolf."

"Yeah, but that's only if it isn't a pureblood."

Eiji eyed Echizen. "Does that mean you're a pureblood ochibi?"

Echizen shrugged and slowly made his way over towards the center of the field.

"Ochibi!" Eiji whined.

Ryoma just groaned and rolled his eyes. "Calm down, I have a plan."

Eiji just looked at him weirdly. Ryoma smirked and pulled out a pair of sunglasses out of his pocket to show Eiji.

Over by the others.

Marui and Nio were very excited. Once they heard 'glowing eyes' they instantly wanted to see for themselves if it was true. If it was, then it would mean that they had actually met the famed Prince. Something simple half-breeds could never have imagined being possible. Of course that didn't mean they weren't slightly afraid, if anything they were very frightened. The prince was known to be a very cruel person to those who stood in his way. He was a powerful being that was undefeated in battle. They felt very sorry for that poor fool Arai, he had incredible bad luck. Although their excitement overpowered their fear because the two were encouraging the battle. They really wanted to see their powerful prince in action, it was truly a once in a lifetime chance.

…

Yukimura in the beginning was irritated at hearing Arai's voice. However, once he heard that the boy from before was here, he became excited. True the competition was more important but he really did want to see who the Human was. Taking a good look at the boy though, Yukimura was disappointed. He seemed like nothing special, just your average everyday mortal. But then Marui said this boy was actually a Vampire and he had to mask his sudden surprise. Yukimura had not sensed a single ounce of magic power in the kid, that's why he assumed the boy was mortal. How is it possible for him to actually be a Vampire, it didn't make sense. Then he heard Arai mutter something about eyes. Something about glowing, he knew that was something only a Vampire could do. Never had he witnesses anything like that happening before so he assumed it was just a rumor. So when he looked at Marui and Nio for an explanation, he noticed they looked super excited. Now that was interesting.

"Arai, you still want to battle him right?" Yukimura said once he made a decision to find out more about his teammates sudden excitement.

Arai stiffened and cautiously turned his attention to Marui. "Marui- sempai?"

"Yes?" Marui said with a smile.

"Do you know what his magic abilities are?"

Marui blinked then looked over at Nio, who looked equally as confused. Honestly the two didn't know. It was never revealed what type of magic the prince wielded, only that no other Vampire ever before possessed such. It was also what made the prince so dangerous. A power no one knows anything about, and if there were any witnesses they were never heard from again. How could anyone protect themselves from the unknown? The answer, they really couldn't.

"He never said so we don't know." Marui finally replied.

Arai frowned. "How about his ranking then?"

Nio smirked, he wanted to have some fun with this. "He didn't say, so probably a half-breed. I wouldn't be surprised if he turned out to be a fledgling either."

Nio noticed Yukimura frown at that, but Arai suddenly stood taller with more confidence. Good that was exactly what he wanted to happen.

"Hmph, very well then. Your highness I wish to continue this battle." Arai said in a cocky one.

Yukimura smiled. "Very well." Then he started walking outside the barrier, his teammates following behind.

Arai turned around to see that Echizen was already in the middle of the field, waiting with his hands in his pocket. Eiji was next to him extremely nervous, then Ryoma muttered something to him. Eiji hesitantly nodded and timidly followed the others outside the barrier.

"Shall we get started?" Echizen said rather bored.

Arai snarled and without warning immediately started chanting a spell hoping to catch Echizen off guard. After he finished a giant fireball began to form and quickly hurled itself toward Ryoma. Echizen just sidestepped avoiding the attack easily.

He laughed as he did so. "Is that all you got?"

Arai became more frustrated. He started chanting again and this time a wall of flames surrounded Echizen, trapping him. The flames grew and grew with each word escaping Arai's lips until Ryoma was no longer visible.

Arai smirked in triumph, believing himself to have won. After all the flames will continue to grow completely trapping its victim. Eventually said victim would receive severe burns that would render them unable to continue. Arai turned around walking back towards the other group. However he stopped as he heard laughter. Quickly Arai turned his attention back towards where Echizen was, only to see his flames had completely vanished. Echizen was standing there with one hand in his pocket and the other outstretched in front of him pointing towards the ground. His hand in a fist with his pointer finger and thumb out forming the shape of that of a gun. Ryoma moved his hand toward his face and blew on his finger, as if he were blowing away smoke. Then he slowly pulled his other hand out of his pocket and reveled sunglasses.

"Shall we play?" Echizen said as he was putting on his glasses and aimed his 'gun' towards Arai. "Please do be a challenge for me."

Arai narrowed his eyes and prepared himself for an attack. Evaluating his surroundings, he took note of the damp ground around Echizen. It was safe to assume that Echizen had the ability to wield water magic. It was just his luck to be against someone with the opposite element. Arai smiled, he had trained himself specifically against water mages for this very reason. If he were to battle against someone of the opposite element he would be prepared. This battle was in the bag.

Echizen took a step forward. "Here I come!"

* * *

 **A/N:** Alrighty then I do have another chapter already written and it is the full battle between Arai and Ryoma. I shall update that chapter tomorrow because I'm still making sure all the things I want are in it. Once that is done I shall be moving on to the training of Ryoma and his team. Yukimura and Atobe's teams will not be seen training and their powers will be reveled during the competition. Also just a head up I'm not even half way done, there is still lots of secrets to be revealed. By the way updates after tomorrow will be every other week, at least I'll try. My original problem is still not solved, it's taking a lot more time than I thought. Anyway thanks for the favorites, reviews, and follows. You all make me smile. :)


	11. The battle ending and talk with Fuji

**A/N:** um... sorry I had computer troubles yesterday and again this morning so I ended up borrowing my friends lap top to post this. **SORRY!**

Anyway as promised the continuation of last chapter. It was originally one full thing but as you can see it got long so I separated it. Enjoy.

* * *

After a couple of minutes of just eyeing each other to see who would make the first move, Echizen muttered a spell. As his words fell from his lips several small water droplets started to form at his sides. Soon the droplets took the shape of sharp spikes. At the end of his spell the water spikes shot forward at an alarming speed. Each one went in different twists and turns making it difficult to predict. Arai struggled to dodge each and every one, a few hitting him here and there. At first the hits were only slightly painful, making Arai smile believing Echizen had poor magic skills. But then the places he was hit started to burn and melt away his skin. Arai had to hold back a scream that threaten to pass his lips. He was not used to burning sensations, because Arai was had fire magic he never felt the pain from a burn before.

"Hmm Acidic water." Yukimura said softly.

Sanada nodded. "Clearly Arai seems to be at a disadvantage."

"Acidic water?" Eiji asked.

Yukimura and his team turned to the new voice.

"A-Ah, sorry your highness." Eiji said then bowed slightly. "I'm kikumaru Eiji. I am on the same team as Echizen."

"With Momo right?" Jackal asked.

"Yup!" Eiji said smiling.

"Ah so he was the new vampire Momo has been bragging about." Jackal muttered to himself.

Yukimura looked at Eiji with curiosity. "Yes, well about your question. Echizen seems to be using what I like to call Acid rain magic. Every time the water hits something, it should start to melt."

"Oh."

"Did Echizen not tell you?" Marui asked. "He is on your team."

"No he ran away every time we tried asking. I was trying to convince him to tell me when Arai had come by and challenged him."

Yukimura frowned a little. "On behalf of Arai's behavior, I apologize." He said tilting his head down slightly.

Eiji frantically waved his hands in front of his face. "N-No need it wasn't your fault that it ended up like this."

"Still, as Prince of the Fairies Arai is under my responsibility."

"But his behavior would have been expected right? Echizen was originally thought to be a Human." Eiji said.

Marui and Nio raised an eyebrow at that, but didn't say anything.

"Hmm, Arai hasn't attacked in a while." Kirihara, who was actually still paying attention to the battle, said. At his words everyone turned their attention back onto the field to continue watching.

Echizen had constantly been using the same spell over and over again. Arai had carefully watched the paths of the water spikes hoping to find a pattern. He clicked his tongue realizing they really were random attacks. Best to try and attack while Echizen is still chanting the spell. So when Arai noticed Echizen start to mutter a few words, he instantly tried to cast his own spell quickly. Several large fireballs of different sizes and heat levels were sent towards Echizen. Because Ryoma tried to doge them all it interrupted his spell. Arai smiled as his plan worked. Right away he started on his next spell. Several small tiny flames surrounded Echizen at all sides. At the end of Arai's spell the flames each exploded one by one without warning. He kept sending the small flames over and over again at Echizen, until all anyone could see was a cloud of smoke. Arai watched the smoke for a very long time waiting until it cleared away. He learned his lesson last time he tried to turn his back on his opponent without first checking their status. As the smoke faded Echizen was nowhere to be seen. Arai frantically looked around trying to find even a glimpse of where the boy had gone. Did he actually end up obliterating him? Arai grinned at the thought, but suddenly he felt a presence behind him and a voice whispered in his ear.

"Mada mada dane."

Arai tried to turn around as quickly as possible but it was too late. There was a sharp pain at the back of his neck until darkness took over him. Echizen just stood there and watched as Arai's unconscious body fell to the floor. After waiting to see if Arai would stand, Ryoma took his glasses off. The spectators realizing the battle was finished made their way over to the two.

"Ochibi! That was AMAZING!" Eiji yelled glomping onto Ryoma as soon as he was close enough.

"-an't … brea-"

Eiji quickly let go. "Sorry sorry."

The sound of clapping reached Ryoma's ears, so he turned hid gaze to the blue haired boy from before.

"Well done boya." Yukimura said with a sweet smile. However on the inside he was greatly disappointed. For some reason he was expecting more from the kid because of the reactions from others, but he ended up being nothing special.

Marui and Nio weren't any different, both had frowns on their faces. Nio was more upset though. Nothing seemed right. Echizen had displayed simple elemental magic and it didn't even seem to be very strong. Acid rain wasn't an incredible magic, it was actually very common within half-breeds. The Vampire Prince would never have such basic magic, let alone a pureblood. He started to think maybe his comment to Arai about Echizen being a simple fledgling or half-breed were true. The Prince was a pureblood, so there is no way Echizen could be their Prince. Which meant Arai had simply imagined Echizen to have glowing eyes. But that was weird too, why would Arai even imagine that in the first place. This was all extremely frustrating, but there was still one thing he wanted to confirm.

"Echizen, what were the glasses for?" Nio asked. After all because of those glasses he was still suspicious.

Echizen blinked. "Oh those, they act like a scope. When I put them on it locks onto a target, helps with my aim."

Nio nodded in understanding and stormed off, Marui following behind. With that Yukimura and his team decided to leave too, dragging Arai's body with them.

"Ochibi I now know your magic!" Eiji said teasing tone once it was just them two.

Ryoma shrugged. "Not really."

"What! I just saw you use water magic!"

"Me too."

Ryoma and Eiji turned to the new voice startled, upon noticing who it was Echizen huffed.

"Fuji? When did you get here?" Eiji asked surprised.

"Since the beginning." He said smiling like always. "Well done Ryoma-kun."

Ryoma frowned and crossed his arms. Great more people to try and deal with.

"Eiji why don't you quickly go tell Momo what you discovered."

Eiji's eyes lit up and he sprinted as fast as he can away from where he once stood. Fuji chuckled softly as he watched Eiji's disappearing figure. Ryoma just grunted.

"Not very impressive though, for royalty." Fuji said.

Ryoma smirked. "Like I would reveal everything I could do to those people."

"Oh? So that wasn't your real power."

"No, but you already knew that didn't you."

"So what can you really do?"

Ryoma hesitated for a while until he decided to just answer. "I can use any type of Vampuric magic as long as I know the spells for them."

"Impressive. I'm surprised you actually told me."

"Hmph I didn't see a reason to hide it" Ryoma grinned. "After all that's not my main magic ability."

Fuji chuckled again. "What is you Main power then, Your Royal Highness?"

"Like I would tell you all my secrets."

There was a long moment of silence until Fuji suddenly turned serious. "About my question before." He waited a bit then continued. "About there being a way to turn a fledgling back into a Human. Is there actually a way?"

Ryoma sighed. "Yes."

Fuji's eyes lit up for a second.

"But there is a price."

"And what would that be?"

"When a Human is turned, vampire blood is infused into their blood stream. That's how a freshly turned human is able to gain some of the Vampire qualitys but are still considerably weaker than those that were born with the blood. Because of this fact when changing a Fledgling back we need to completely drain them of all their blood. Then they are given a transfusion with normal human blood. The person has to physically die first that's why it's a very risky process, but not impossible."

Fuji's eyes widened filled with fear. "How likely is the person to actually die?"

"Not likely."

Fiji let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"However there are other consequences. The person will lose any ability to use magic and will forever become a mortal. Regardless of any previous skill from before being turned. Even if the blood used from the transfusion is originally from a Wizard, the person still cannot use magic. Not sure why though."

Hearing this Fuji became a little sad. "I understand."

Ryoma watched Fuji carefully. "Would you still want to do this to your brother?"

"I don't know. First I need to find him and get him back, until then I won't make any decisions."

"You do know that because they are being drained of their blood it will be extremely painful."

Fuji smiled sadly. "That's why I will not be the one making the final decision"

Ryoma nodded.

"Ryoma, who performs the changing?"

Echizen turned his eyes away looking anywhere but at Fuji. "The only ones who know how are Royalty."

"I'll be counting on you then, if the time comes." Fuji said then started to walk away, leaving Ryoma by himself in the center of the field. Ryoma watched Fuji's back as he disappeared from sight. Sighing he fell back onto the grass and looked up into the sky.

"Should I have mentioned the other price as well?"

* * *

 **A/N:** Guys please let me know if everything seems to be going okay I feel like my brain doesn't listen to me and this story is slowing going more and more downhill.


	12. Eiji vs Kaido

The next day Ryoma found himself sluggishly walking onto one of the many school fields. His teammates had decided it was a good idea to have morning practices. Irritated at having to wake up early he completely ignored all the greetings the others had given him and found a spot to lay down at. He really didn't want to be there in the first place but not showing up meant relentless bugging from his nosy teammates. Of course though someone always had to bother him no matter what, and this time that someone was Momo.

"Hey Echizen, I heard from Eiji your magic is a water type."

Ryoma ignored him and closed his eyes as if he were to fall asleep. Which since he wasn't a morning person was quite possible. Momo just chuckled at the boy, clearly amused. Tezuka, who was talking with Inui earlier, turned to face the team and clapped his hand to get their attention.

"Today I wanted to test you all against each other in order to discover your weaknesses." He said

"Afterwards I shall give each of you an individual training menu that will focus on improving those weaknesses." Inui added. "With that said based on each of your abilities, I have choses opponents best suitable for this purpose."

"Hm not based on race then?" Ryoma muttered. Honestly he still did not trust these people. Sure they all said they wanted to change the way the world works, but reality is cruel. There have been several rebel groups that want to demolish the Social system within the Vampire community. Each of those groups had failed miserably in heir attempts, and it was not because they had been weak. No, they were all incredibly stupid. All they would say were 'change the system, destroy the royal family' over and over again. When we tried holding meetings to work with them all their main points were just baseless statements. They had no plans whatsoever to back up their ideals, and expected the royal family to do everything for them. Ryoma was worried this group would end up just the same. Just a bunch of young people with only words and no action. True they were entering this competition in hopes of using the prize to abolish the system, but did they know exactly what to wish for. A wish worded so that everything would work the way they wanted it to, because words can easily be twisted in another's favor. The wish has to have absolutely no loopholes, or everything will be for nothing.

"We told you this before, no one here cares about race standings. It shouldn't only be about how one was born, but about what they can actually do. However that doesn't mean the strong could bully the weak but instead watch out and protect them." Momo said hearing Ryoma's comment. Everyone else looked toward the two.

Ryoma nods. "You do know that is what the system now is based off of right?"

Momo scowls. "Not exactly, the system is based on what race is stronger as a whole, not on individuals."

"For example Vampires are known for being stronger. That's why they are on top, but not all Vampires are strong." Fuji added

Ryoma furrowed his eyebrows. Yes that was true.

Fuji smiled and continued proving his statement with facts. "Ryuzaki-sensei is known for winning against purebloods before, and she is just a mere witch. The lowest race defeated a higher race."

"In that case what is it you truly want to change then?" Ryoma asked.

Momo frowned. "Honestly we don't have an exact plan of action yet, no one here knows much about politics. I do know it's important that our plan cannot backfire. I was hoping we could find someone with vast knowledge of how politics work to help us form a plan if we were to win the completion."

Ryoma smiled, well they were on the right track. "Okay I see your point."

"Echizen if you don't agree with us, you don't have to be on the team." Oishi said with a sad look, clearly not wanting the boy to go. But he also didn't want to make Ryoma do something he doesn't want to do.

Echizen just smirked. "Oh don't get me wrong, I agree with you. I just wanted to get more details."

Everyone just looked at him confused, except for Fuji who was smiling knowingly. Fuji had a general idea of what was going on in Ryoma's mind and was internally laughing at the others. It was very amusing.

"Right, let continue then." Tezuka said bringing everyone attention back onto him. "First up Eiji and Kaido."

 **…**

Eiji stood in his battle stance eying Kaido carefully. He had an advantage with his ability to transform, but he still didn't know much about Kaido. Mutts were never fully understood. Within the Hybrid community some Mutts were found to have developed types of transformations. It was never revealed what kinds though because only certain people could do it. Rather the idea was considered a myth to most, not even the other races knew about it. Yet it was certainly possible Kaido could be one of those types of mutts. Eiji had to be careful with his movements. Kaido was basically doing the same thing. He watched and waited for Eiji to make the first move. With him being half cat that meant Eiji specialized in speed. Kaido would have to be careful because one wrong move and with Eiji's speed he could be defeated in an instant.

Tezuka gave the ready signal from behind the barrier. Eiji wasted no time in transforming into a tiger. Kaido had just remained standing in a hunched over position.

"Begin!"

Eiji quickly ran toward Kaido hoping to get the first attack. Kaido keep his eyes on the huge tiger in front of him, flicking his wrists outward. Suddenly his nails grew long and formed a sharp point. When Eiji was close enough, Kaido slashed at him with his long arms. However Eiji had stopped and backed away just in time to narrowly avoided getting hit. There was a short moment of just watching each other until Eiji decided to try and run in all sorts of directions around Kaido. Eiji was hoping to eventually get Kaido too dizzy to focus properly on where he was coming from. Then when Kaido had his guard down, he would pounce.

The others were intently watching the match from behind the barrier.

"So who do you think will win?" Momo asked.

Everyone just ignored him, and Momo frowned at this.

"Kaido." Ryoma stated suddenly.

Momo looked surprised at this. "Really? Not Eiji?"

"No, Eiji has fallen into a trap."

"What?"

Ryoma sighed. "Eiji is obviously confident about his speed because he is half cat, and that is his downfall."

Momo just looked even more confused. "I don't understand."

"Eiji is currently running all over the place trying to catch Kaido off guard. Whereas Kaido had remained in one place this entire time. Eventually Eiji will run out of energy and collapse." Ryoma explained. Inui smiled at this and wrote into his notebook. Tezuka even nodded approving of Ryoma's observations.

True to his words the match ending in kaido's favor. Eiji had fallen to the floor completely out of breath. Inui walked up to the two of them and handed them each a piece of paper.

"Eiji, you need to improve your stamina. Kaido you need to work on your agility and power."

The two of them sighed and walked out of the barrier towards Oishi, who was waiting to check for any injuries.

Tezuka cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "Alright after classes Fuji and Momo will be next," the said two persons nodded.

"During lunch meet at the usual spot, in light of the previous discussion there is a lot we must discuss." Inui added. Then the bell rang and everyone went their separate ways.

* * *

 **A/N:** Argggg …this is terrible. Curse my lack of imagination. I'm am so sorry for the lame battle scene, I am not good at writing action. Actually I have poor writing skills to begin with. Excuse the poor grammar too please. Anyway I feel like the chapters are getting shorter, hopefully I can change that. Also I believe I had bitten more off than I can chew so some characters will not get as much lime light as others. Mainly because some of the characters I know little about and it's difficult to write them. They will still be present but not as much screen time, for example Tezuka. I struggle with writing Tezuka's character. Curse you Tezuka.

Also I'm thinking about adding a flashback chapter soon, do you think that would be okay.


	13. The wish

Nio watched Echizen as he remained asleep the entire class period, to be honest he was still suspicious of him. After going over the battle with Arai in his head multiple times, it seemed as if he was hiding something. Echizen had only used one spell the entire battle. It was as if that's the only spell he knew how to use, which is impossible. All vampires knew how to use their magic the moment they are born. Even fledglings, who were once human, when turned immediately could cast multiple spells flawlessly. However that would only be the case if those spells came from their main magic type. If someone tried learning a different magic then their own then it would be possible to only know one spell. So maybe that was it, Echizen was using a magic that wasn't his natural ability. But then why hide his main magic. Vampires were very showy, they liked to show off and flaunt their skills. The only time a Vampire would do otherwise is if there was an important motive behind their actions. Which means that Echizen is defiantly hiding something.

Nio shock his head. Maybe he is just overthinking everything. Echizen was in a team that is going to compete in the competition, maybe he was just hiding his skills for that exact purpose. After all Echizen did know that the spectators were practicing for the competition before Arai interrupted. He probably thought that 'if they were to compete against his team then it would be best to hide his true skills'. Yeah that was it. Nio ginned then turned his head towards Marui. If that was true, Echizen was hiding his main magic, then it is still very much possible he could truly be the Vampire Prince. A shiver ran through his spine just thinking about his team possibly going against the prince. He also smiled to himself in anticipation at seeing the power that won countless battles and brought fear to friend and foe alike.

However before he says anything about Echizen being the prince to his teammates, he must get proof. There is still a chance Echizen could be just a normal pureblood, or even a half breed. How disappointing that would be If it turns out to be true. When the bell rang signaling lunch time Nio noticed Echizen was slowing trying to completely wakeup. Quickly he made his way over to Marui.

"Hey Marui." he said getting the redheads attention. Then got close enough to whisper in the boys ear, but still kept his eyes on Echizen. "Want to do some spying?"

Marui blinked, and then his eyes traveled in the direction Nio was looking. Smirking Marui said "Of course."

...

Momo, Kaido, Eiji, Oishi, Taka-san, Tezuka, Inui, and Fuji were all gathered under their normal tree waiting for Echizen to arrive.

"The brats late, whats taking so long." Momo scowled

"83% chance he overslept, 17% chance his classmates are holding him up." Inui said looking at his notebook.

"How did you mange to get that kind of data on me already. We just met not to long ago."

Everyone turned their attention at the sudden voice to see Echizen making his way towards them.

"Don't underestimate Inui's data collecting skills, Ryoma" Fuji said smiling like always.

Echizen frowned at Fuji, but decided not to complain because it would be pointless. Instead he huffed and sat down leaning against the tree trunk.

"Now that everyone is here shall we discus what would happen if we were to win the competition." Tezuka said getting everyone's attention.

"You mean When we win!" Momo said grinning.

"Don't let your guard down we cant assume anything." Tezuka responded

"Right especially because his highness Yukimura is taking part." Taka-san added.

Momo sighed. "Well this will be difficult then."

Tezuka nodded. "First things first does anyone know even if just alittle about the worlds politics."

Nobody said anything. Momo rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, Inui kept flipping the pages of his notebook, Fuji was just smiling sadly, Eiji and Kaido looked at one other and shrugged. Taka-san was constantly shifting, and Oishi looked away.

"No one?" Tezuka said sighing. "We cant utilize the prize properly if we don't know what we are doing."

Fuji who had sat next to Echizen smirked and leaned closer to whisper in his ear. "Shall I mention that I Know someone in politics that may help?"

Echizen growled. "Don't you dare!"

Fuji chuckled. "But you do know we are desperate."

Echizen glanced at all the guilty and defeated looks of the group. After all without proper knowledge their whole plan could crumble. He sighed then raised his hand. Fuji just smirked as his plan had worked.

"Hmm Echizen you know politics?" Eiji asked surprised.

"No, but I do know someone who is in an important political position."

Oishi smiled "That surprising, do you think they could help us out?"

Echizen nodded his head.

"Who is it?" Inui asked. "Also will we be able to meet them?"

Ryoma smirked. "Sorry I can't say. However if you give me a list of everything you guys want changed, they could come up with a wish we could use that will work exactly how we want it and have no loopholes."

"That's incredible, so they are good at contracts then?" Momo asked.

"You could say that."

Fuji smirked. "The person also has high enough authority that if the competition officials complains they could step in and the officials will listen."

That made everyone's eyes go wide with shock. "Fuji you know who Echizen is talking about?"

Fuji smiled and nodded. Ryoma glared at Fuji. He really didn't want to be discovered and that statement will get his teammates to bug him relentlessly about who he knows. The fact that Fuji is just smiling not caring and making this worse is just frustrating. It seems that Fuji is enjoying the fact that Ryoma is aggravated. Momo who was nearby watched the interaction between Fuji and Echizen.

The past few days he could tell that there was something the two were hiding, was this it? Was it possible that Fuji and Echizen actually knew someone with great authority. It would be a huge help if that were true, but still its weird. Fuji was just a Wizard. Sure Wizards are powerful but it was unlikely that they could be friends with someone of Importance. The way Fuji said that the person's word held power means its someone involved in government. So either someone from the Fairies, Werewolves, or Vampire's government system. Who high enough in the ranking would willingly befriend a simple unknown Wizard? Now don't misunderstand Momo is not belittling Fuji's power, he know Fuji was incredibly strong and would defiantly defeat him if they were to battle. But Not a lot of people thought the same way as him. Reputation is everything, The Great Witch Sumire knowing a government official is more believable than Fuji because she is more well known. Oh well. Its not like Momo would ever understand Fuji.

Now Echizen is not as surprising. After all he was able to conceal his race and enroll as a Human in this school (though we all know how that turned out). Of course he would know someone of power. There was no way he could get away with the things he did if he were just a simple Vampire. Momo was already suspicious of Echizen from the beginning. He knew there was no way Echizen was a fledgling, or a half breed. Leaving only one option left. Echizen was defiantly a Pureblood. How powerful a Pureblood, Momo did not know. Who knows maybe Echizen himself is the one who could be a government official and somehow Fuji knows about it. That could be how both would know the same person. Momo shock his head, that was impossible. Echizen was way to young to hold a government position. Momo internally sighed. There was no point in trying to figure the both of them out.

"So Echizen we just make a list and this person will help form a wish?" Momo said trying to avert everyone's attention on grilling Echizen of the details. He could tell it was making the poor boy more aggravated. An upset Echizen means a stubborn Echizen who most likely will not help anymore. At least that's what he figured would happen.

Echizen blinked and turned his attention to Momo. "Yeah."

"if we write it up now and you give this person the list soon, when would they be finished?" Inui asked with a pen ready and his notebook open.

Echizen smirked. "by the end of the week at the latest."

* * *

 **A/N:** Alrighty then sorry this isn't about their training but I had to get the scene of Ryoma ending up working on the Wish for the group in somehow. There is also another reason too but I cannot say for it would be a spoiler. Now I have the rest of this story planned out and you guys can expect at least 20 more chapters. Yay because that means a longer story. However because it will be a lot more chapters than I originally planned I've decided to end this story after the competition. Don't worry because I shall be Writing a sequel that focouses on the changes that will occur. It would be much easier for me that way because I have no idea how Ryoma and friends will end up fixing things :P

 **Also I would like your opinion on something.** For the flashback, what is it you wish to know more about.

A. Ryoma's parents deaths

B. Specific events that developed Ryoma's reputation

C. the turning of Fuji's brother

D. Yukimura's past experiences

or E. Something else you noticed in the story that needs more details

A through D have important roles for the story (E is just there incase I may have mentioned or hinted at something but forgot to list it here) but I will only do a flashback for one of them. The rest will just be mentioned in conversation or as the characters thoughts. All the important details will be there but the one with the flashback just has a bit more that's all. I am having trouble deciding on my own what I want to do so I figured why not ask the readers.

 **So please help by reviewing your opinion, or if PMing me is easier or preferable to you that works too.** Because I am asking for your guy's opinion in order to have enough time for those that want to respond the next update will take bit longer. Anyway **Big** **Thanks to all of you!**


	14. Atobe is back

**A/N:** …. I am so sorry for taking such a long time to update. Honestly I have no excuses, its entirely my fault for getting distracted by writing future chapters that I completely forgot about the next one, and then I didn't even know how to write it :P

Alsoooooooo… I kinda forgot about Atobe :P

Thanks **ryonely** for reminding me and I apologize. So I took some time to figure out a way to add atobe back into things without making it seem obvious that he wasn't originally there. Hopefully I succeeded or just made this more awkward.

Anyhoo on with the chapter. (sorry its short the next one will be short too but after that I will be making them a bit longer.)

* * *

After the lunch break was over Momo was basically skipping his way to class. He was super excited. Everything was going according to plan, by the end of the week he should have a well thought out wish to be presented when his team wins. There was no doubt in his mind that his team would take the competition, no way would he ever let this chance slip through his fingers. Momo would do whatever it takes to win. Although it didn't seem like he needed to do anything dangerous just yet, his teammates so far seemed very strong. He didn't need to see their strength to know, he could just feel it. Especially with Echizen. Still that boy is a complete mystery to him. For now though he will leave it alone. Maybe after he sees the boy in battle will he start to poke around for information. After all water magic isn't very impressive for a pureblood vampire, but if his spells seemed interesting enough…

Momo shock his head. This is no time to be thinking about this. He should just be extremely glad and happy that all he has worked so hard for is coming into place. So with an extremely large smile plastered on his face Momo barged into his classroom.

"Ore-sama is not very pleased with your entrance!" a voice called out from the middle of the classroom.

"You are just jealous someone was more dramatic than you." Momo replied while making his way to a desk.

Two other boys snickered at this comment, and Atobe huffed in annoyance. Momo just laughed at the situation but then he remembered something. "Oi Atobe. Have you found the brat you were looking for?"

Atobe growled as he remembered the disrespectful human from several days ago.

Momo snickered. "I'll take that as a no."

"You mean the human?" Jackal asked. "Do you know what he looks like I may be able to help."

Atobe smirked. He was so desperate to find the brat that he didn't really notice that him asking for help would surely damage his pride. So he turned to jackal and started describing the boy. "Short, and black hair with a greenish hue. He had golden eyes I think."

Momo blinked. That sounded a lot like….. Oh this is just perfect!

"Actually that sounds familiar. Renji was telling me about a boy Inui was talking about." Jackal turned his attention to Momo. "Isn't there someone on your team with that description?"

Momo couldn't take it anymore, he exploded into laughter. This action made Atobe very frustrated and pissed off. How dare he laugh at Ore-sama's misfortune!

Although before Momo could try and calm down to answer, Oishi decided to speak up. "Actually that sound like Echizen."

Atobe snapped his head toward oishi and grinned. "After class Ore-sama demands you take me to see this… Echizen."

 **Time Skip: out on the practice fields after school ended.**

Tezuka, Fuji, Inui, Eiji, and Kaido were all watching two figures in the center of the field from behind the barrier.

"hmm Tezuka you didn't want to wait until Momo and Oishi get here to start practice?" Eiji asked

"I will not delay practice, they will be running laps for the inconvenience though." Tezuka answered still not taking his eyes off the field.

Inui hummed in response. "Eiji you should be watching the battle."

"It has been pretty interesting so far no?" Fuji said smiling. "Only Taka-san has been using magic."

At Fuji's comment everyone became silent and watched the two battle. On the field Taka-san had his fists covered in flames throwing punches at Echizen, a large grin on his face. Echizen however had his hands in his pockets and was dodging Taka-san expertly, looking completely bored. Since their battle began Echizen had not once used a single spell, unlike Taka-san who in the very beginning lit his hands aflame yelling 'burning' the entire time. At first Echizen was surprised at the sudden personality change but instantly became focused when a flaming fist passed his face. So far all Echizen has been doing was dodging. He didn't have his sunglasses with him so using magic was out of the question. He couldn't risk someone seeing and recognizing the signature ability of a Vampire royal. So he had to rely only on his martial arts and observation techniques. After a while Taka-san finally gave up on trying to hit Echizen with his fists and began to cast real spells. Most consisting of fire bullets, which were incredibly fast small balls of flames. They were sort of like Echizen's acid water bullets except Taka-san's spell was easily predictable because the flames could only go straight. Yet still Echizen easily dodged them all. Eventually Echizen got bored and stopped in his tracks. Startled Taka-san stopped and focused on the boy. The moment Taka-san blinked Echizen was no longer in his spot and he could feel himself falling to the ground, the world going black.

"oops, too much force." Echizen muttered with his eyes slightly wider than usual.

Over by the spectators Inui was writing into his notebook a training menu for the previously fighting duo. Tezuka and Kaido remained silent while Eiji just looked amazed. Fuji hummed and turned another way because he had heard yelling in the distance.

"So what did we miss." said a grinning Momo running up to the group catching everyone else's attention.

"Ah Momo you're back." Eiji said happily looking behind the Werewolf for Oishi, but frowned when he saw an unfamiliar face.

"Where is the brat?" Atobe said completely ignoring the different pairs of eyes looking at him curiously.

Momo glanced at Atobe and then looked to his friends. "This is Atobe, he was looking for a human boy that he met a while ago." He explained grinning.

Fuji chuckled understanding the situation completely. "Tezuka, Inui, have either of you met this man?" he asked with clear amusement. Tezuka and Inui just shook their heads no. Fuji turned to face Atobe. "In that case I'm afraid I don't know you either, perhaps the human you are looking for is not here."

Atobe growled and faced Momo with disgust. "How dare you lie to Ore-sama!"

Momo laughed and waved his hands in front of his body in defense. "I never said he was here, just that your description seemed familiar. Actually I never said anything Oishi did."

Atobe huffed and was about to turn around and walk away when he heard a familiar insult.

"What is soon-to-be-monkey king doing here?" Echizen asked as he walked over to the group dragging an unconscious Taka-san behind him.

Momo laughed. "Monkey king?"

"Sometimes Werewolves just remind me of monkeys." Echizen said shrugging.

Momo stopped laughing and glared at Echizen "Hey! I'm not included in that am I?"

Echizen smirked. "Of course not." He said with a hint of sarcasm.

Suddenly Echizen was lifted off the ground by his shirt collar. A raging Atobe snarling in his face, way to close for comfort. "How dare-"

"Ah so you were talking about Ryoma then." Fuji interrupted before Atobe can doing anything. "But I thought you were looking for a human?"

Atobe paused and looked at Fuji confused. "This brat is a human."

"Ah actually Atobe-san Echizen is not a human." Oishi muttered.

Atobe snapped his head towards Oishi and snarled again. "Don't lie to Ore-sama, I saw his dark green tie."

Echizen coughed to get Atobe's attention. When Atobe looked over at the boy, Echizen hissed and flashed his fangs in a menacing way. Startled Atobe dropped the boy and took a small step back. His eyes were wide with confusion. He clearly remembered seeing the boy that disrespected him wearing the signature dark green tie of a human being. Well at least now he understood why the brat cared less about respecting him, he didn't have too. However that didn't mean Atobe was going to let the boy get away with it. As the possible next Alpha, Atobe clearly out ranked any Vampire that did not have a governmental position. As far as he can tell this Echizen was way too young to ever out rank him. So Atobe did the only thing he could think of that would put this brat in his place, he requested a duel.

"No."

Atobe blinked. What did he just say?

"I'm going home." Echizen said grabbing his bag and walking away.

"Ah wait Echizen practice isn't over yet!" Eiji yelled chasing after the boy.

Tezuka rubbed his temples and sighed, Inui continued to write in his notebook, Momo was clutching his stomach on the floor laughing, and Oishi was by his side making sure nothing was wrong. Fuji grinned and decided to walk up to the dazed Atobe. "Don't worry he is always like that."

Finally Atobe got out of his dazed state, he scoffed and started walking away. "Just let the brat know Ore-sama will be seeing him again soon."

Fuji chuckled and muttered softly under his breath so no one could hear him. "Sa this just won't do, his Royal Highness Ryoma is attracting all sorts of attention."

* * *

 **A/N:** Alright next chapter will be another confrontation between Atobe and Echizen, then Momo and Fuji's practice match. After that the format will change a bit.

I will be doing what I call 'character thought' chapters because it's an easy way to get everything I wanted in and have time go by faster. Therefore I will warn you in advance. If this doesn't make sense now it will when the next few chapters come out.

Once again because I lack imagination and tend to forget the readers don't actually know how things work like I do if any of you have questions about the plot or something doesn't make sense please let me know and I will do my best to answer them for you. (sorry about the lame chapter titles, the numbers were just getting me slightly confused. If you have better ideas id be happy to hear them)

 **Oh and thank you everyone for telling me your opinion on the options. It appears most of you would like to know more about Ryoma's reputation so that is the one I shall do.**


	15. Pesky followers

Ryoma was beyond irritated. The Werewolf, he believed was named Atobe, was just down right annoying. He was too cocky for his own good, and he obviously thought he was better than everyone. It was stupid, Echizen hated people like him the most. Although Ryoma knew from the moment Atobe touched him that the boy was powerful. He could sense his strength and could feel the signature sign of an ability. It was very rare for a Werewolf to develop a magical ability and was actually shunned upon. Werewolves prided themselves in their natural strengths. Gaining power by learning magic is like saying one is too weak and needs help from an outside source. It made Ryoma wonder why Atobe, who seems to like being the center of attention, would risk the consequences of having an ability. The Werewolf did brag about becoming an Alpha but that couldn't happen once the rest of his pack found out his secret. Unless Werewolf ideals have changed since he last visited their territory, highly unlikely though.

But then there is also the question of what happened. If Atobe is willing to take the risk to learn an ability it would mean something would have triggered him to believe that was the only way. After all it was impossible for a Werewolf to be born with an ability, they have to have learned it along the way. Also the signature sign Ryoma felt was very strong, so Atobe had to have been learned the ability at a young age, probably at the age of 5. The only reason Ryoma could think of for a Werewolf to learn magic is that they were power hungry. The Werewolf would not be very strong physically and thought that they would gain power through magic, that didn't seem to be Atobe's case though. Sure the boy seemed arrogant and power hungry but he wasn't in any way weak. If no one knew about his magic then he was successfully using his natural strength to get to the top, unless he had a support type ability. But Ryoma knew that it was not it. His signature sign seemed dormant, so Atobe had not used his powers in a long time. Ryoma frowned, it kind of seemed like Atobe himself did not know he had an ability.

Suddenly Ryoma stopped walking, closed his eyes, and crossed his arms. "Did you really think you were successfully hiding your presence?" he asked to nothing in particular. There was nothing but trees around him, no person in sight. When he didn't get a response Ryoma sighed and turned around. He looked up and glared at the top of one of the trees. "Really holding your breath won't do much."

Suddenly two figures jumped down from the branches. "Here I thought we were doing pretty well too." Nio said with a sigh.

"Told you it wouldn't work."said Marui who was standing next to Nio brushing leaves off his clothes. Nio just shrugged in response.

Echizen raised one of his eyebrows at the pair. There were quite assuming after all. He knew the two were following him ever since he left the classroom. He wasn't the only one, from the way Fuji keep smirking and looking at him with amusement it was obvious he had noticed the two of them as well.

"So Echizen, why did you not agree to battle that Werewolf?" Nio asked eyeing Echizen carefully.

Roma shrugged. "Didn't feel like it."

"That's odd, even though he insulted you by mistaking you for a human, he called you a brat too."

Ryoma sighed and placed his hands in his pockets whiled taking slow steps towards the pair. "I don't care about what he said."

Nio took a small step back once he saw Echizen coming towards them. Even though there was no reason to be afraid his body just instinctively moved on its own. he opened his mouth to respond but another voice from afar interrupted them. Nio saw Ryoma groan and run to hide behind him and Marui. Nio blinked in surprise and glanced at the new arrival to see the werewolf boy from before.

Once Atobe was close enough to the three he smirked at the sight in front of him. "Oh, so the brat went to get his friends to back him up. Obviously he knew he could never take on the great Ore-sama by his pathetic self."

Nio glared at Atobe but relaxed a little when he felt Ryoma chuckle behind him. Marui on the other hand just stayed still wanting to avoid becoming apart of the situation.

"yeah right, I just didn't want to see your ugly face. Besides I barely know these two." Ryoma replied still chuckling behind Nio and Marui. Nio frowned at that, for some reason he was really disappointed in Ryomas words.

Atobe scowled. "Ore-sama demands you fight with me."

Ryoma opened his mouth to respond but Atobe interrupted him. "Ore-sama will not take no for an answer." he said smirking, then got into a fighting stance ready to attack.

Marui sighed, this will obviously not go well. "Boys why don't we just settle this in the competition?"

For awhile everyone just stared at each other, but then Atobe huffed and relaxed his stance. "Very well, the brat is clearly not ready and needs time to train. Ore-sama shall be generous this time." With that Atobe turned around and walked away.

Once the Werewolf was out of sight Nio blinked and looked at Marui. "That actually worked?"

Marui shrugged. "I guess. I didn't think it would be that easy though he seemed like the stubborn type."

"All Werewolves are the stubborn type." Nio said chuckling

"Exactly that's why it was strange for him to just agree and walk away willingly."

Nio just looked back in the direction Atobe had left and raised an eyebrow. "Strange indeed" then he turned around to talk to Echizen. "Anyway Echizen... where did he go?"

Marui blinked and turned around as well to see that the small boy was nowhere to be seen. "What? I didn't even sense him leaving."

Nio hissed and walked off, Marui following close behind. "Dang it how are we suppose to follow him around now!" Nio said frusterated.

"Relax he would have known we were there anyway."

"About that." Nio said seriously. "We both have stealth abilities that equal to that of an expert pureblood, yet he instantly noticed our presence."

Marui nodded "Yeah I did think that was strange."

Nio turned his head slightly to look at Marui from the corner of his eye. "Still think he is just a normal Vampire?"

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry this is late I was out of town for a week. Anyway just to let you know that school has started so updates will probably be all over the place again. However good news is that the next few chapters are the ones I started writing a while ago so they just need a few touch ups then they will be ready to upload.

 **DConan010:** First thanks so much for the review. I was very happy to see that you thought the action scenes were okay because honestly they made me nervous. Also yes the one representing him is his cousin Nanako if you haven't already guessed, but don't worry I have not forgot about them please be patient their thoughts on the whole thing will be revealed shortly.


	16. Fuji vs Momo

After Ryoma left Tezuka insisted that they continue practice anyway. So now Momo was sluggishly trailing after a smiling Fuji to the center of the field.

"Why so depressed Momo?" Fuji asked

Momo growled "Don't act so innocent, you know exactly why."

Fuji chuckled "Are you saying you have not improved much since last time?"

"Oh I defiantly improved, but I know for a fact you have too."

Fuji nodded his head and stopped walking causing Momo to bump into his back. "Shall we start?" he asked

Momo smirked and took this opportunity to his advantage by taking one quick step back and putting all his strength into his fist that was coming toward the back of Fuji's head. However instead of his fist connecting with Fuji like he wished, he hit a shimmering golden shield instead. Momo clicked his tongue and started consecutively punching the shield to eventually weaken it enough to get through. Every time Momo glanced up to look at Fuji he would get angrier just seeing that stupid smile taunting him, almost as if Fuji was saying 'you could never possibly break through'. Momo's rage would then fuel his punches and he started punching faster and harder too. Soon cracks began to form on the golden shield, and Momo saw Fuji's smile falter. Grinning Momo continued with even faster and stronger punches. He couldn't feel the pain on his fists from punching to much, too focused and getting through that lame shield. so when the shield finally fell and Momo saw the shocked look on Fuji's face, he grinned and quickly lunged towards Fuji aiming at his face. Only when his fist connected, Fuji had completely shattered and fell to the ground in pieces.

"Damn" Momo said pissed as soon as he realized that the Fuji he saw was all just an illusion. Quickly Momo turned around to look for Fuji, but suddenly dark shadows began to circle around him. Soon enough Momo was placed in absolute darkness. "Ah Shit!" he managed to mutter before the first 'trial' started.

...

Fuji, as soon as he casted the illusion of himself behind the shield, left to go stand by the spectators. He didn't cross the barrier because technically the battle was still going on, but he was close enough to talk to everyone else.

"Fujiko, why is momo just punching one of your shields even though you're not over there?" Eiji asked once he noticed Fuji had come by.

"Ah, he is currently seeing the illusion of myself behind that shield." Fuji answered.

Eiji nodded. So for several minutes everyone just watched Momo use all his energy to get through a shield for no reason. When Momo finally got through Taka-san started to get a little worried.

"A-ano Fuji?" he said timidly

"Yes Taka-san" Fuji replied while still keeping his eyes on Momo

"shouldn't you be going back over there, Momo had got through."

Fuji smiled and turned to look at Taka-san "Sa, you'll see."

Taka-san looked strangely at Fuji but decided to just turn his attention back to Momo. What he saw was Momo looking extremely pissed while he was frantically looking around for something. However suddenly Momo's face started to get a little pale and he seemed very frightened.

"Fuji what is going on now?" Inui asked with his notebook out and ready.

"I set up Trials." at the confused looks of everyone else Fuji elaborated. "Trials surround the person in a dark room and show you your fears one by one. the longer you spend in there the stronger the fears become."

"Isn't that a bit extreme?" Oishi said worried for Momo.

"Usually I don't use this, but Momo has gone through it before. I believe he can handle it again." Fuji said with his eyes open looking over at Momo.

Momo was sitting on the field with his hands covering his ears and his eyes closed. Fuji was not lying when he said he believed Momo could handle it. This may look bad now but the first time Momo was curled up on the floor crying his eyes out begging for it to all stop. So yes the fact that he was only closing his eyes and blocking out the sound was an improvement. Fuji did feel guilty for putting the poor Werewolf through this again but there was a purpose. Momo wanted to get stronger. Momo had asked Fuji when they first met to never take It easy on him. Momo wanted to be put through the Trials whenever there was a chance. He had wanted to prove himself. Fuji didn't know how Momo subjecting himself to his fears would make him prove himself, but Fuji didn't want to know anyway. Everyone's secrets and purpose are their own, he didn't care. The only thing Fuji cared about is finding his brother.

Eventually Fuji left the group and started walking back towards Momo, who was currently panting with his hands and knees on the ground.

"So, were you able to prove yourself?" Fuji asked once he was close enough for Momo to hear him.

Momo fell over and laid on the field. He calmed his breathing and answered "Not yet."

Fuji nodded and put his hand out towards Momo. Momo looked at his hand for a moment but then reached up and grabbed it. "but I'm getting close."

Fuji didn't say anything after that, there was no need to. The determination on Momo's face says it all, there was no way he would back out of their agreement. The two boys then walked back over towards their friends. Inui was already ready with two papers in his hands.

"Momo you need to work on your awareness and controlling your emotions. Fuji you should keep training your concentration." Inui said while handing them each their training menu.

Tezuka clapped his hand to get everyone's attention. When all eyes were on him he spoke. "Now for the rest of the school year we will be training each of our weaknesses. Then once a month have a mock battle to see improvements and more weaknesses. the same pattern will be used until the final day of the competition." Everyone nodded in understanding. "Good now dismissed. Oh and if someone sees Echizen please let him know what happened while he was missing."

...

Echizen was currently casually sitting up in the trees with his back against the tree trunk. Earlier he had a staring competition with Atobe until the Werewolf finally decided to leave. Then while the other two boys were occupied he jumped up onto the tree branches out of sight. It was the only way he knew how to escape them very quickly. It was easy for him to hide his presence, now all he had to do was wait it out. Ryoma was about to fall asleep when he heard a 'meow' in front of him. He opened one eye and saw a fluffy Himalayan cat sitting right below his feet just staring at him. Ryoma sighed and pat his lap, as soon as he did so the cat jumped onto him and got comfortable.

"Nice to see you again Karupin." he muttered softly. When the cat began to purr Ryoma smiled. "Guess that means they will be coming soon then."

And here Ryoma was hoping that he could hide a bit longer. If Karupin his beloved cat found him then his cousin is not to far behind. It was common knowledge that if Ryoma was gone for too long Karupin would go and search for him. His cat always knew exactly where he was no matter haw far the distance, it was due to a bond they shared. His cousin probably was keeping tabs on Karupin so she could find Ryoma easily without wasting resources going in blind. Which means she will probably be here any minute now.

Ryoma looked down and was relieved to see that Marui and Nio we nowhere near. However when he looked around he saw a woman with long dark hair looking down at the ground fist clenched at her sides.

"Ryoma" she said quite evilly.

Ryoma shuttered and carefully took karupin in his arms and jumped down. "Ah Nanako, how have you been?"

Nanako looked up and she had tears in her eyes. Ryoma froze he didn't mean to make his cousin cry by leaving, he was just very tired of the stupid council. So he walked over to her and placed karupin down and give her a hug. "I'm sorry" he said in her ear. "I didn't mean to make you cry."

Nanako smiled and placed her arms around Ryoma to hug him back. "Its okay, I already understand."

After a few minutes of hugging they finally released each other. "Then why are you here?" he asked

"I may understand but I don't like not knowing where you are. Sure you didn't want the council to know but honestly do you think I would say anything?" she said with her hands on her hips.

Ryoma laughed. "Of course not, sorry about that."

"Now that that's settled, when will you be coming back?" she asked.

"Depends, does the council know I'm here?"

"No, I had some guards leave in the opposite direction with a rumor you might be there. However the council hasn't done anything at all to search for you anyway since you had left." she said clearly upset over the whole thing.

Ryoma nodded. "I figured. Then I will not be coming back until the school year ends."

Nanako's eyes widened. "What for?"

"There are some interesting things here." he said with a small smile.

"I see." She said sadly. "I cant make you do anything but at least I know where you are, that should do for now."

She sighed before turning around and walking away. "Just make sure you know what exactly you're doing." she added before she suddenly disappeared.

Ryoma nodded and muttered to himself. "Don't worry I have a plan."

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey there readers just wanted to give you a head up that the next chapter is going to be a little different. You know I said a while back that I will only be doing one flashback, well I lied. These next few chapters will have like mini flashbacks. You'll see why when we get there. However I am for sure doing a long flashback about Ryoma's reputation because that what the majority voted for. Once again **Big Thanks for those that reviewed, followed, and favorited.** Seeing them makes me so happy :)


	17. Tezuka

Several months have gone by since the first week of training with the team and things have been pretty slow. Everyone continued to work on their weaknesses and by the end of the month Tezuka would have mock battles again. Each person went up against someone different every time in order to discover new weaknesses. This training pattern went on for each month. Classes were not any different. Each race would listen to the teacher's lecture and a quiz would be given by the end of the month as well. Well everyone except the Vampires that had self study and took the tests whenever they finished the chapter themselves. Due to this system though the boys on Ryoma's team were very exhausted physically and mentally at the end of every month. Making it very easy for Ryoma to gather the information he needed.

This moment was one of the rare times Tezuka was by himself without Fuji or Inui in the classroom. The other two had wanted to buy their lunch in the cafeteria and left Tezuka, who had brought his own, in the classroom by himself. Tezuka was perfectly okay with this situation, in fact he enjoyed the silence and took to opportunity to finish reading his book. However he felt someone sit right in front of him. So Tezuka sighed and looked up expecting either Fuji or Momo because the two loved to bother him. So when he noticed the smaller Vampire in front of him he was actually very surprised. Ryoma rarely ever came to talk to him, the boy basically avoided everyone on the team.

Tezuka blinked a couple of times at boy who was sitting backwards in the chair in front of him with a blank face and his arms crossed on top of chair. When no one spoke Tezuka closed him book and put it back in his bag. He figured that perhaps Ryoma believed that he was still reading and didn't noticed him yet. He didn't want to embarrass or offend the Vampire so he just put his book away without saying anything.

"Bouchou." Ryoma said as Tezuka was closing his bookbag. Over the past few month everyone has been calling him that. Momo started it as a joke but then it caught on and sort of became habit.

Tezuka nodded as a sign that Ryoma had got his attention. "What was your life like before coming to this school." Echizen asked

Tezuka was startled by the question, and it took him awhile to reply back. "It was like any other Mortal."

Ryoma nodded and looked down at the desk with his hair covering his eyes. For a moment Tezuka believed that when Echizen looked down his eyes started to glow. Nothing happened, he didn't feel any different, and there was no water anywhere so Echizen did not use any magic. Perhaps he is just too tired and imagined it.

After a moment of awkward silence Ryoma stood up and started to walk out of his classroom. He did a small wave in Tezuka's direction as if to say 'see ya' and disappeared.

Now that was strange. Tezuka shock his head and once again sighed. He would never understand the small Vampire. Ever since the boy joined the team he was mystery to Tezuka. His question before he left though stirred up bad memories.

When he was younger Tezuka was considered weak even for a Mortal. His parents had abandoned him shortly after he was born for reasons unknown and he was taken in by a stranger.

 _'Poor thing, he probably wont survive the night'_

He was raised in an isolated forest with the stranger until the person passed away from old age when Tezuka was 4, so naturally he became a fragile child. Tezuka wandered the forest until he came across a human civilization where he decided to stick around. However Tezuka still lived in the forest and took care of himself the best he could, occasionally visiting in the town. Still due to his weaknesses he was constantly teased by the other kids in the neighborhood.

 _'Bastard child'_

 _'Stupid'_

 _'No one wants you here'_

Tezuka constantly cried himself to sleep during those times.

 _'Worthless'_

 _'How pathetic'_

 _'Crybaby'_

Eventually Tezuka believed emotions to be a sign of weakness. So he learned to keep his emotions in check and hidden from everyone. His entire life growing up was him training in the forest to become stronger. He did not like the feeling of being weak. The realities of the world were forcing him to grow up quicker.

But one day a young boy stumbled upon his training area, and things changed a little since then.

 _'Hello, why are you by yourself?'_

After spending weeks with this boy He learned that strength is not everything and that acknowledging weaknesses made one stronger. Tezuka learned a lot more other than that too but it wasn't as important. The two boys talked about everything, well mainly the other boy, and they became fast friends.

 _'Tezuka why don't you come with me?'_

He left his forest home of many years not long after meeting the boy to follow in his new friends path. They met some more people just like them along the way and even enrolled in the school together.

Tezuka smiled slightly to himself remembering how much that boy changed his life.

 _'One day I promise things will change'_

He truly believed that if it were not for the boy Tezuka would still be in that forest training himself to death trying to prove himself to the people who teased him. Tezuka stood up grabbed his things and made his way out of the classroom. Guess it was time to go meet up with Fuji again.

Even though Fuji got on Tezuka's nerves a lot, it didn't matter much to him. Tezuka will always be grateful to Fuji for taking him away from that forest that day. Even if to Fuji it meant nothing, or if it was a small thing. To Tezuka it was the first time someone actually noticed him, and not for some weakness.

After Tezuka's figure disappeared down the hallway a dark shadow with glowing eyes moved out from behind the classroom door. There was Echizen standing with his hands in his pockets smirking.

"One down Ten more to go." he muttered to himself. The next few months will defiantly be interesting ones.

* * *

 **A/N:** so small little insight on Tezuka's background. Of course the next few chapters will be just like this one but featuring other characters. Sorry its short (probabaly the shortest) but I did not want to do a full background just certain parts that I needed for a specific event and I still struggle with writing Tezuka's character. More details will show up in the future tho that explain some things.

Other characters that I struggle with will also have short chapters but I will be making up for it in the chapters that have the featuring characters. For example Fuji will have a much longer background chapter.

Anyway I have started to become very busy with work and school you know how life goes. (Darn lifr is out to get me I swear) I'll try to update quickly but no promises. Sorry!


	18. Inui

Inui was having a grand time observing what appears to be different teams practicing out on the fields. It was a great opportunity to learn what his own team could be up against at the nearing competition. So he took advantage of this precious moment and was furiously writing in his notebook while hiding behind a nearby bush. That is until he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. Startled Inui quickly turned around to come face to face with his teams own Vampire. The smaller boy was smirking, probably happy that he had surprised Inui.

"Ah, hello Echizen." Inui said with a subtle bow once he recovered from his shock.

Echizen nodded to him in response. They just stood there for awhile until Echizen finally spoke up. "I was walking by thinking about something when I noticed you. Figured why not just ask the person in question."

Inui blinked at that. Then tilted his head and raised an eyebrow, urging the younger Vampire to just ask.

"What was your life like before coming to this school?"

"Filled with data." Inui answered without any hesitation.

Echizen smirked at him and turned around. The boy started to walk away and waved his hand slightly in Inui's direction. Inui believed that apparently Echizen was satisfied and decided not to stick around. Which was fine by him he needed to turn his attention back onto the teams that were practicing out on the fields. However for some reason he was not feeling up to it. So Inui sat down on the grass and just let his mind wonder onto the weird encounter just now. It was very strange of Echizen to ask something like that. It was even stranger that Inui had given such a vague answer as well. For some reason it brought about some memories.

At a very young age Inui believed data was his everything in life. His parents were scientists after all. Inui as a boy helped his parent organize data and give conclusions based on observations. He would always be outside watching the people in town, the nearby animals, or the sky.

 _64% chance of rain today_

However Inui did not have much friends because of this. People found him strange and they didn't like how blunt he could be with his data. Naturally Humans don't like to be analyzed.

 _Data freak_

Inui did not need to go outside and make friends anyway because he always had his parents, even if they were not always around much. His parents were all about data just like him, and would train Inui in the data ways of life.

 _Son what would you think about this_.

Inui rarely saw his parents leave the house or specifically the basement, which was off limits to him. Sometimes he would notice them at nights when they sneaked off for a couple of hours, other than that several days could go by with it being just him. One day however government officials raided his home in search for his mother and father. They forcibly grabbed him and restricted his movements while they tore apart his home. The officials even went down into the forbidden basement.

 _They aren't here_

Inui was stuck in a dark, cold cell after that night. His parents were nowhere to be found and had apparently left a couple of days ago. Although once the officials finished questioning him he was transferred to another human establishment. Inui was now to be taken care of by this new mortal family. He was happy and well cared for to be honest. This family even had a son his age who also was obsessed with data. The two boys were the best of friends and agreed to stick together no matter what.

As Inui got older he soon realized what happened with his parents. They were accused of human experimentation and fled in fear of being captured. Apparently his parents were trying to use Inui as a distraction so they had more time to hide. The government officials never did find his parents, so they are still out there somewhere. Yet Inui did not really care. The love he had for his parents transferred to the family that actually treated him as a member. He now loved his new family so much more. To be honest if Inui saw his parents now he would show no emotion. He might even turn them in.

Inui shook his head. This was the only thing he could not determine with his data. Sure he wanted to believe that he did not care for his parents at all but the bond they have as family could change things. Seeing his parents in person may trigger that family bond response. That's why in the back of his head he wished that his parents were truly gone from his life. Unpredictable data was something he did not care for at all.

Inui shook his head again. There was no point in thinking about this. It was highly unlikely that his parents would ever show up again. So with this topic officially buried down in the depths of his mind once again Inui got up and made his way back home. Inui smiled thinking he would be able to discus some new data to his best friend and brother, Renji.

Slightly further away from where Inui was just at, a figure with glowing eyes was leaning against a wall hidden in the shadows. As Inui got further out of sight the figures eyes were fading back to its original hazel color. Ryoma pushed off from the wall and walked away with a frown on his face.

Ryoma sighed and softly muttered to himself "Two down, Nine more to go huh."

"Nine more of what exactly Ryoma?"

Ryoma stopped in his tracks and turned towards where the voice came from. "Nothing for you to be concerned about Nanako.

Nanako glared at Ryoma she did not like that kind of answer, yet trying to force it from her cousin was pointless so she dropped it. Instead she brought up something that she has been concerned about for awhile.

"Ryoma I was wondering where have you been staying lately. I have yet to find your place of residence and I highly doubt you would be living in the forest right?" she asked quite unsure of the answer, because even if it was unlikely Ryoma might really be living like a bum. She knew how lazy her cousin could be.

Ryoma just shrugged. "With this boy I met when I first arrived at this school."

Nanako's eyes went wide. "You mean you actually made a friend?!" she exclaimed clearly shocked and somewhat happy.

"tch." Ryoma scowled at the older girl and started walking away again.

"Does he know who you really are?" she asked loudly so he can hear her, after all she did not bother move and follow him. she only came to check up on Ryoma and do a little errand.

"Doubt the human has even figured out I'm a Vampire." he responded still walking away.

"right okay..." Nanako muttered, but then Ryomas answer finally settled in. "Wait What?!" she practically yelled. However Ryoma was not longer in sight.

Enraged at just being left like that, Nanako started stopping off in the opposite direction toward the forest. There was no way she was going to let Ryoma stay in an unguarded home with humans. It was not like she hated Human, the opposite in fact, She just could not rely on them to protect their prince. She may hold power over their race but the people still needed Ryoma. She could never live with herself if the prince, her cousin, got hurt. So off she went to build a suitable small hidden home in the forest for Ryoma to stay at.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sooooooooo how am I doing do far? I know its a little weird but bare with me please. Italic parts are important I swear, and don't worry Ryoma's mysterious power will be reveled soon.

Speaking of which does anyone have any guesses as to what Ryoma's magic actually is? I kind of curious if I made it too obvious or not obvious enough, so please tell me your guesses. That is if you want to.

Anyway once again Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites. I'm super happy that this story is being well received.


	19. Kaido

It's been awhile since the last time Echizen was able to find one of his teammates alone somewhere, and it was becoming very frustrating. If he wanted to get all the facts before the School competition started then he needed to get everything done within this month. That meant he must find the rest of his teammates alone fast. He only needed Kaido, Eiji, Taka-san, Oishi, Momo, And Fuji. There were those other two students not on Echizen's team that caught his attention that he wanted to know more about, but they could wait until later.

Echizen sighed, too many things to do and so little time. At least he finally handed Momo the finished written up wish idea. Although if he had to be honest... that was only a fake. A well thought-out and organized fake, but a fake nonetheless. It was mainly to appease Momo until he could gather the facts he wanted and create an even better idea. If Echizen's plan worked not only would the system be turned upside down but each individual's goal would be accomplished. However none of that can happen if he doesn't find the rest of his teammates damn it!

So instead of going straight home after practice Echizen decided to explore the school grounds. It's quite possible that some would stay after and practice some more, his teammates seemed like the determined type. He decided to go look around the different fields, and it was while he was wondering that he saw something that instantly lifted his mood.

There on the grass with his back against the tree was none other than Kaido. He was taking deep breaths to try and calm his breathing. It was obvious that not too long ago he was training really hard for several hours. The training regimen Inui gave Kaido was difficult but Kaido had added his own little touch as well. Too focused on calming himself Kaido did not notice Echizen approach and sit down on the grass in front of him.

"Just slashing about won't help much" Echizen said after he saw the many scratch marks on the trunks of the trees nearby. The bark where the scratches were made were darker in color and looked decayed. "Are your nails poisonous when transformed?"

Kaido blinked and looked up at echizen and nodded.

"In that case maybe slashing will work, but try with specific moments instead of just randomly."

"Did you come here just to say that?" Kaido asked already suspicious of the young Vampire.

Echizen shock his head and turned his head away so Kaido could not see his face. "I wanted to ask how it was like for you before you came to this school."

Kaido grunted in response. "Boring."

Echizen nodded, stood back up, and walked away giving Kaido a small wave goodbye.

See perfect reason for Kaido to be suspicious. Vampires are known to always have a purpose in the things they do. However what could asking that sort of question do for Echizen? Maybe he was actually trying to make an effort to get to know the team better, but then wouldn't he be more persistent? Oh well Kaido doesn't care, he just wants to get back to his training. Although he did not move from his spot, all he could think about is Echizen's question.

When he was younger Kaido's mother, a snake pure, and his father, a monkey pure, suddenly disappeared one day while he was relaxing by the river. For several days Kaido tried his best to locate where his parents went, but had no luck. Eventually he gave up and just decided to wait, believing that they would one day come back for him.

After several months of being alone Kaido found himself becoming the victim of bullying. At first he didn't care because it was only insults being thrown at him, but later the verbal abuse turned into something more physical. On a daily basis the other children in town would throw stones at his body, or push him to the ground and kick dirt in his face. As the weeks went by the abuse would get worse and worse.

Kaido did not want to put up with it anymore so he left his hometown and decided to live by the river. The same river he was at when his parents had gone missing. Honestly Kaido felt guilty. He believed that it was his fault that his parents are gone.

 _If only I had been there_

Although he also thought about how if they were taken, could he have possibly protected them? If his mother and father, who were both very skilled with their abilities, couldn't stand a chance how could he. Kaido knew next to nothing about his abilities. As far as he could figure out he only possessed the physical traits nothing worth much for fighting.

Then there was the chance that his parents were just sick of him and decided to leave. Kaido was a burden to his family. On his mother's side no one approved of his parents relationship. So when Kaido was born his mom's side of the family disowned his mother. Ever since then his parents would get strange looks and have a hard time maintaining a suitable lifestyle. Apparently everyone in town respected his mom's family, so when they cut all ties with his mother the townspeople wanted nothing to do with them. His parents always blamed Kaido.

 _If only you were never born._

Kaido was a disgrace, he was a burden, he was weak. Everything always came back to the fact that Kaido was just not good enough. It was his fault his family struggled, and it was his fault he became a target for bullying. Everything was just his fault.

So with this thought in mind Kaido just sulked along the river. He did not eat and he did not drink. He grew weaker with each passing day and Kaido waited for when he would just die of dehydration. However on the third day of his self inflicted suffering a boy stumbled out of the bushes nearby.

 _Wow you look terrible_.

The boy was not something Kaido expected to happen. He was just hoping to rid the world of his worthless self in peace but no. Instead the boy overwhelmed Kaido with stories of his adventures and later Kaido found himself eating and drinking again. The boy would always insist Kaido should take care of himself. One day Kaido asked why the boy does what he does.

 _I want to prove myself._

For some reason Kaido would never forget those words. He would constantly repeat those words in his head. They confused him and somehow made him uncomfortable. When the boy decided it was time for him to leave he left a note to Kaido and took off during the night. When kaido awoke the next morning and read the note he found himself starting to cry. Yet he never did shed a tear, he stopped himself and put up a mask of indifference.

Ever since the boy left that day Kaido had new determination. Every hour of every day he would train his body to become physically stronger, then he would move on to train his mind. Kaido wanted to no longer be the weak child. He did not want to be a burden. The only way to do that was to become stronger, both physically and mentally.

Due to his determination and effort after several months his training showed results. Kaido was able to do transformations. It was nothing like anything a pure could do but it was certainly an impressive feat for a mutt. Still this did not seem like it was enough for kaido because he wanted to be someone who he thought was worth it. It may be a difficult path to get to where he wants to go but kaido always had the note the boy left to keep him motivated.

 _Is this where you want to be?_

Kaido sighed and got up from the ground. No he was not yet at a point where he was proud of himself. There was still much to work on. So he flicked his wrists causing his nails to grow long and sharp at the tips, then continued on with his training. After all he still had a long ways to go.

Once it seemed like Kaido was way too into what he was doing Echizen left his hiding spot, his eyes no longer glowing. He had a grin on his face and a bounce in his step. Perfect he just needed four more before the end of this month. Echizen knew exactly how to get Fuji alone, it was just Eiji, Taka-san, Oishi, and Momo that would be more difficult. Oh well this means he is almost done and nothing will spoil his current mood.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey guys….I am so so so so so sooo sorry for just disappearing for awhile. A lot was going on and I was struggling. I will not bore you with the details but if you guys want to know then maybe I'll tell you later. Oh and this chapter seems a little forced, sorry about that.

Anyway because I feel very bad for leaving you lovely readers in the dark I have a surprise for you. I will not say what the surprise is right now, instead I'll tell you the next time I update :)

Trust me it's a good surprise I promise. No bad news either all good news.

I feel like there are some unanswered questions and confusing points in the story so once again if you have any questions ask me either by reviewing or PMing me I'll try my best to answer it.

That's all for now

See ya'll next update, Scar out!


	20. Eiji

**A/N:** SURPRISE! another update the very next day. I bet you guys are so shocked...hehe not really its sorta expected I think.

Enough with me on to the story.

* * *

Normally Eiji likes to be surrounded by people, but for some odd reason today he only wanted to be alone. So here he was currently resting on the roof of the school building. No one comes up here because the only door leading to the roof tends to be locked. How Eiji managed to get up was simple, he climbed the trees nearby and jumped up. It was an easy maneuver for someone like him, cats are natural climbers after all.

He liked it up here it was relaxing and calm, quite a different change of pace to the usually energetic Eiji. He closed his eyes and started to slowly drift off to sleep when he heard a soft click. Startled and expecting a security officer or a teacher he quickly hid himself to be out of view to whoever stepped through that door. However he let a breath out in relief and relaxed when he saw who it was.

"Ochibi you startled me." Eiji whined.

Echizen looked over at the red head in surprise but then a smirk appeared on his face.

"I don't like that look." Eiji said pouting.

"Eiji i was hoping to run into you soon." Echizen said sweetly, a little too sweetly in Eiji's opinion.

"Oh?"

Echizen nodded and stepped closer to Eiji who was now back in the spot he was before he heard the door. "I wanted to ask about your past."

Eiji's eyes closed and he had a frown on his face. "It was lonely, but I'm much happier here at the school."

There was nothing but silence so Eiji assumed Echizen got the answer he wanted and decided to leave. Once he heard the door click again he knew his assumption was right. Eiji opened his eyes. They looked very sad and hurt.

"I'm way happier." he muttered and as the wind suddenly got stronger Eiji got lost in his thoughts.

Eiji was always an energetic boy. It was due to this personality of his that he made tons of friends within his hometown. It also was the fact that everyone respected his family line. Eiji was the son of two cat pures, and they were of the purest kind. Never had anyone in his family married or had kids with another hybrid that was not of cat descent.

It was possibly because of the fact Eiji's blood had nothing but cat genes that he was able to do transformations so young. In fact Eiji was the youngest hybrid ever, as far as anyone knew, to master half-transformations. Being able to have a half-form was something rare and very little people were capable of pulling off. Many believed Eiji was special and a prodigy.

 _Amazing_

 _A natural_

 _Super powerful_

Everyone in his town including his very own family treated Eiji as if he were a god. It wasn't until later that Eiji realized that he was being used. His friends and the adults in the town only spoiled him so they could gain his trust, then they would try and push their beliefs and ideals on to him. For some reason the town believed because of the power Eiji possessed naturally he would grow up to be very influential. No one knew that he only could do so much because he was training in secret.

Eiji had always wanted to meet everyone's expectations, he thought that the only way for that to happen was to act as if he wasn't even trying. So he practiced in secret during the night when most were asleep. However when he found out he was only a pawn in everyone's game he felt disappointed, and stopped training. He started to become very lazy and lacked motivation to do anything. His family was not very happy with his sudden change.

 _Worthless_

 _A Disappointment_

 _Spoiled brat_

The people that used to always cling onto him stopped, and Eiji found himself being alone. Although he didn't care, he would rather have no friends then fake ones. His family also started to ignore him and pay more attention to his siblings. His older brothers felt the most pressure because of his decision. Before his siblings had more freedom and was not expected of much, but not anymore. His parents wanted someone to fill the position that Eiji threw away.

The rest of his time living in town was a normal one. He was finally treated like every other child in town. Although there were always the looks and glares he received from the adults for abandoning his duties as they called it.

Eiji is still his energetic self but not to the extreme as he originally was, he's still a happy child and likes to have fun. He no longer trains very hard and just goes with the flow of life. The only thing that has majorly changed because of his experiences is that he does not trust anyone easily. It will take forever to gain Eiji's trust, and even then it would not be fully.

Eiji blinked several times. Why was he thinking about this right now. Things were not the same as when he first showed up at this school. He now had great friends that he trusted. Completely trusted. Eiji smiled brightly. Yeah he had people he could completely trust and did not have to worry about being used anymore.

Smiling and now in a much better mood than he was earlier Eiji jumped up and left the roof the same way he got there. What he failed to notice was the roof door cracked with someone watching his movements, someone whose eyes were glowing eerily.

Ryoma smirked after Eiji left and his eyes returned back to normal. To be honest he was surprised. Eiji actually gave him an honest answer to the question. So far all he had received were vague responses that was clearly hiding something deeper. With Eiji's answer Ryoma knew he really was truly lonely. Echizen was glad though, that Eiji was much happier here where he is now, and almost felt guilty about doing what he did. However in the long run this will be a good thing, for everyone.

Although he isn't done yet. There is still two more people he needs to catch by themselves. So making his way further out on the roof Echizen scanned the area around the building. His eyes widened at the person jogging not to far away on a dirt path. Quickly he jumped from the roof down to the ground, landing perfectly. He smirked as he jogged he way over to the person he saw.

Today was just his lucky day.

* * *

 **A/N:** sorry its short I don't really know how to Write Eiji very well. Also I really did not want to give him a really depressing past so I struggled a lot coming up with how he could be hurt but not too hurt. Eiji is just too happy and adorable to put him through such sadness.

Again this chapter seems forced. To be honest I'm running out of ideas of how Echizen will get everyone alone and their mini interaction. Seriously trying to come up with Eleven different scenarios is very hard. I totally respect everyone who does this sort of thing for their own stories.

Anyway hope this consecutive update sorta makes up for my disappearance.


	21. Taka-san

Taka-san always ran before and after school. It was part of his daily training even before Inui developed a regime for him. So that's what he was currently doing, enjoying the great workout when he suddenly felt a presence behind him. He turned his head slightly to the side in order see what it could be.

"Ah, hello Echizen-kun." he said but didn't stop his running, only slowed down slightly.

Echizen just nodded and jogged along side him keeping pace. "Taka-san, mind if I join you?"

"Of course, but I have almost finished."

"That's fine I just wanted to talk to you for a bit."

So the two continued running, taka-san slightly ahead of Echizen leading the way. Once Taka-san started to feel tired, he stopped by a tree and leaned against it for a short break. He took quick breaths and looked towards Echizen. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

Echizen observed him. "Why are you a part of the team. You just don't seem like the rebellious type."

"Ah, is that so?" Taka-san replied with a hesitant smile. "Not too sure really."

Echizen nodded. "Is this something you want to do?"

There was silence until Taka-san spoke up. "If you are implying I won't do my best for the competition then there is no need to worry." Taka-san gave Echizen a bright smile "I can assure you I am as motivated as the others."

Echizen just stared at him for a bit then smirked and turned his head away."Is it because of what happened in your past?" he asked suddenly.

Taka-san blinked. "I guess" he said and eyed Echizen carefully. The way the vampire worded those words made it sound as if he knew for certain what happened in his past. Only there is no way the boy could know of Taka-san's past. He never told anyone of his teammates, only his fellow fairies would know.

Taka-san was about to ask the vampire what he meant but noticed that Echizen had already left.

Strange he never even noticed.

Although, this is concerning. It's not as if Taka-san's past is so terrible he just doesn't want anyone to know about it. He finds it sort of embarrassing, to be honest.

Taka-san had been left abandoned when he was just a baby. He was found crying in a basket in the middle of an open field. The people who discovered him raised him as their own. Although, he was believed to be only a pixie.

On occasions, Pixie families will have an unexpected birth and won't be able to take care of the child. It is not rare for baby pixies to be abandoned.

It was due to this reason that an individual family liked to wander around looking for abandoned children, it was also by this family that Taka-san was found and taken in. He was raised by this family to be a well mannered male pixie. He never got taught magic, and he never showed signs of developing magic so his whole life he lived believing himself to be a pixie.

As he got older, the other fairies residing in the village would send Taka-san off to do various chores. Some included fetching water from the well and delivering it to people's homes; others included gathering food for the old and weak. Just your average everyday chores that could be done without magic. After all, that was the role a pixie should follow.

Taka-san was also a very timid boy. Due to the fact that he was adopted he felt unwanted. He also felt the need to please to be needed. He never disobeyed orders and never talked back. It was because of his behavior that he was a target for bullying with the other children in the area. Especially young elementals liked to corner taka-san and 'show him his place.'

However, it was because of the bullying that caused taka-san to discover that he is not a pixie like everyone thought.

 _You're unwanted_

 _Such a pushover_

Maybe taka-san finally got fed up with the mean comments.

 _Good for nothing_

 _Weak and spineless_

Or maybe something in his instincts just snapped into action

 _Pathetic_

 _P_ _itiful_

Even taka-san doesn't know why his powers suddenly attacked the others. One moment other children in his area cornered him, pushed him down, and kicked him. The next moment those same children were severely burned and sprawled on the floor unconscious.

Later the reports say that Taka-san was covered in bright red flames and was shouting at the other kids. The kids said they were surprised and got caught off guard not only by the display of magic but also due to the personality change.

Since then Taka-san was kept on close watch and started being trained in his magic. The adults wanted to get him under control so no one would ever get hurt again. However, if taka-san activated his magic, his personality would be affected as well. Separating the two was impossible.

Taka-san always felt wrong after he exits from his 'burning state' as others dubbed it. Why? He is not entirely sure. Maybe because he still does not have complete control over that state. The adults where he lived sent him to this school for this exact reason, the fact that he does not have control over his magic. They did not know how else to help him and had hoped someone more advanced could take Taka-san under their wing and make his magic more stable.

Taka-san sighed, stood up and began to go on his run once again. Sure that was the official reason why he was here, but even if the adults hadn't sent him, he would have come anyway. After all, there was someone he was searching for.

Up in the tree where taka-san was once leaning against, one could see a smirking vampire with glowing golden eyes sitting on a branch while swinging their legs back and forth.

"Perfect"


	22. Oishi

Echizen jumped down from the tree landing on one foot gracefully. Still smirking he started to walk towards the main school grounds. Meeting Taka-san was unexpected but great. Things were just going his way lately. Now he just needed to find a couple more people. Technically he doesn't need to do what he is currently doing. It's mostly for himself for curiosity sakes.

"You should have learned by now that meddling tends to make situations worse."

Echizen halted in his movements and clicked his tongue. "Nanako I thought you left for the palace. Won't the council get worried or irritated at the 'Puppet Queens' absence."

"You know I don't like to be called that"

"Right sorry, Marionette Queen"

Nanako sighed "Stand-in. Ryoma, the stand-in Queen."

Ryoma turned around and raised an eyebrow at Nanako "Isn't that just as bad a what I said."

Nanako shook her head. "Stand-in sounds better. It doesn't seem as if I'm being controlled by another."

"But you are are you not, being controlled." Ryoma stated. It wasn't a question really because they both knew that it was true. Technically Nanako had no power. The council controlled her every move when it comes to anything with the Vampire community. Nanako follows the council orders, but the council follows Ryoma's. So because Ryoma and Nanako get along, she can have some power. That is if Ryoma would get involved. A big If.

"I did not come here to have this conversation." Nanako pouted, and she placed both hands on her hips. "When will you return?"

"I told you after school ends."

"But you know that this school does not operate like most. There are series of tests you need to complete to graduate. You don't pass them you can't leave."

Ryoma grinned. "You don't believe I'll pass the tests."

"Not what I meant!"

Ryoma laughed. "Trust me Nanako."

Nanako stared at Ryoma, and her eyes softened. "Fine, I'll trust you. But please don't be too long."

With that, Nanako disappeared, and Ryoma smiled softly at where she once stood. Nanako had things pretty rough. Ryoma for sure did not want to be in her shoes. He never liked following orders and preferred to be independent. Nanako was not like that at all; she was too nice for her own good. It did not help that She was going along with the council for his sake. Nanako may not be royalty, but she was powerful, not like anyone knew that part though. If she wanted she could just take down the council and not have to deal with them anymore, but that would cause an uprising within the vampire community. Which would result in Ryoma getting himself involved, something he was avoiding from the beginning. Also by her following the whims of the council, it keeps them from bothering Ryoma too much. Heavens forbid anyone got on the nerves of the vampire prince.

Ryoma continued to walk back to the main school grounds again, but he wasn't paying attention. Instead, he was thinking about what could be currently happening in the palace right now. Perhaps the council was throwing a fit because no one was even there to control, or maybe they were plotting their next 'big idea' because no one would be around to overhear their stupid-ness.

"Echizen?"

Ryoma froze and turned his head towards where he heard his name. He smirked and started walking towards the person standing at the classroom window nearby. Oishi was waving Echizen over with a hesitant smile.

Oishi did not know how to act around the young vampire. According to race standing, he should address him with respect but not too much respect, because they were only one level apart. Him being a pureblood werewolf meant that the only race he had to respect was the pureblood vampires. Although Oishi did not care about race standings and he was sure Echizen did not care either. Then should he address Echizen familiarly, were they close enough to do that?

Oishi was brought out of his thoughts though when Echizen was directly in front of him and spoke. "Fuku-bouchu what a pleasant sight."

"Ah, Echizen I was hoping to speak to you, but did not expect to see you so soon." Oishi respond.

"Oh?" Echizen said in surprise. "I wanted to talk to you too, but first what did you wanna talk to me about?"

"Nothing bad just I have not gotten the chance to ask about your medical needs. I have already asked everyone else if there were any allergies or certain special treatments I needed to be aware of. With me being responsible for medical assistance during the competition I thought it would be best for me to know."

"Of course. I don't have any allergies or need anything special. I doubt you will need to help me at all."

"Echizen it is not good to be overconfident."

Echizen smirked. "It's not overconfidence."

Oishi sighed. "Right. Anyway, what did you need to talk to me about?"

Echizen shrugged his shoulders "Just wanted to ask about your past."

Oishi eyed Echizen weirdly "Eiji did mention you asked him something along the same lines."

Echizen smiled. "Is it wrong to want to get to know my teammates better?"

"No, just it's strange the way you are going about it. To answer your question though, pretty standard."

"Normal is much different for you than it is for others is it not?"

"Perhaps. Most of my childhood I spent learning the ways of medicine " Oishi turned his head slightly glancing at something past Echizen, but his eyes showed that he wasn't seeing instead remembering. "My father was the head medic of the pack you know. He was a very well-respected man, and I looked up to him. Our pack's alpha was best friends with my father. Ah, you remember Atobe right Echizen?"

Echizen nodded. "His father was our pack's alpha. As a child being the assistant of the head medic took up most of my time, so I did not have many friends. Although I did meet this one young werewolf that became a good friend of mine in secret."

"And who was that?" Echizen asked curiously; he wasn't expecting for Oishi just to start telling him his past like this. Oh well, less work for him to do anyway.

"Momo."

Echizen blinked rapidly in surprise. "Momo? He was part of the same pack as well?"

"No, Momo was a lone wolf at the time, it's best to ask him about that stuff himself. It's not my place to tell his story." Oishi paused for awhile before adding "Did you get what you were looking for from me?"

Echizen looked at Oishi confused.

"I may not know you as well, but you would not be going around asking about our pasts if you were not planning anything. Don't worry I won't say anything or pry into your business." Oishi smiled.

Echizen nodded and turned back around. "If that was all I shall be on my way now. See you tomorrow Fuku-bouchu" he said lazily waving his hand behind him.

Oishi kept smiling as he watched Echizen leave. He was already prepared for Echizen's question about his past. He had heard from both Eiji and Tezuka that they had been asked about their pasts from the boy. He suspected that perhaps Echizen was planning something and was waiting for the moment the vampire would come up to him. He wasn't lying about his past, of course, Echizen would probably find out the truth anyway. Besides for some odd reason Oishi trusted Echizen, he felt that whatever Echizen was doing it was for the best of the team. Why he needed information on their pasts, Oishi did not know, but it didn't matter. Oishi closed the window to the classroom and went back to his desk where his medical notes were located.

His past was normal, nothing bad happened and nothing good. If anything the person with the most to look forward to might be Momo. However Oishi did not know about the others past, maybe they had it worse. If so than Oishi felt incredibly sorry for them. Hopefully, once the competition is over everyone will get what they wanted. Even if that meant that they would have to tear apart everything everyone once knew and rebuild from scratch. All Oishi cared about was making everyone he cared about happy, doesn't matter the path they take to get there in the end.


	23. Momo

The competition was only a few weeks away, and Momo was already feeling much stronger than when he first started training with everyone. He was currently standing in the middle of the practice field with Fuji a few feet away from him. The two stayed after the initial practice with everyone because Momo wanted to try something out. He had asked Fuji to stay with him and cast the 'trails' on him. Fuji didn't ask why or try to talk him out of it. He just nodded and muttered the all too familiar spell. Once the spell was cast Fuji sighed, then sat down on the grass and watched Momo.

"Whats going on here?"

Fuji turned his attention to the new voice and smiled. "Ryoma you haven't left with the others?" he asked the vampire who sat down on the grass right next to him.

"I noticed two people were missing from the group and got curious." Echizen replied and shrugged. "Whats with momo?"

"Ah, he is going through the 'trials' as I call it."

"Trials?" Echizen said confused.

"You left early that day, but when Momo and I first went against each other for training, I had cast this spell on him then as well. He had been through it before, but mainly, the spell surrounds the victim in darkness and shows you your worst fears at a time." Fuji explained with a smile.

"Ah, I see." Echizen muttered watching Momo intently. "Do you know what they are seeing?"

Fuji shrugged. "No. Although I'm surprised, you are not asking if this is too much."

Echizen looked at Fuji and raised an eyebrow. "If momo asked for it then he can apparently handle whatever it is he is going through."

Fuji smirked. "Of course."

The two sat in silence watching momo as he was panting on his hands and knees. He defiantly improved since last time. Momo had not cried at all so far.

"How long does it last?" Echizen asked

"That depends on the person it's being cast on. Basically when the person finally breaks and cannot continue is when the 'trails' stop or I cancel the spell myself."

"Is there a way to break out of it before you break down?"

Fuji stayed silent for a while. "Sa, I wonder?" He honestly didn't know; no one has ever escaped the 'trials' before.

Echizen didn't say anything else after that. At least for a couple more minutes until he asked something that made Fuji very confused.

"Do you want to know what he is seeing?"

"What?"

Echizen smirked. "Momo's worst fears. What is it he is seeing that makes him want to overcome them. Do you want to know what these fears are?"

"Ryoma that is a breach of privacy. Don't you know snooping is not a good quality for a prince to have." Fuji said jokingly. He would be lying if he said he did not want to know. Momo was very persistent on making fuji cast this spell on him. Fuji wanted to know why.

Echizen ignored Fujis remark and asked again. "Do you want to know?"

Fuji stayed silent and continued to watch Momo. Momo's forehead was touching the ground, and his hands were pressed firmly against his ears, probably trying to block out the sound.

Echizen however took Fuji's silence as consent and muttered a single word. When Fuji heard a noise come from Ryoma, he turned his head to look at the vampire. What he saw made Fuji open his eyes and shudder a bit. Ryoma's eyes were a bright golden color, more so than usual. It was breathtaking. He knew that Ryoma's eyes would glow once he cast a spell but to see it happening is a whole other thing entirely. Then Fuji realized that Ryoma cast a spell. So Fuji tore his eyes away from Ryoma to look for any sign as to what Ryoma cast. There in front of the two of them was a 3D projection matt. Fuji looked at the matt in confusion, but then he heard Ryoma mutter another word. Ryoma was too quiet, so he didn't know what he was saying, but he can tell by the tone and how Ryoma's voice seemed to echo that it was a spell being cast. Fuji stared at the 3D matt as it started to display a scene.

"What is this?" Fuji asked with wide open eyes as the scene played out.

Echizen smirked. "Its momo's worst fears."

The 3D projection matt was all the two boys focused on for the rest of the time Momo spent in the 'trails.'

Momo was only a young boy when witnessed his parents being killed right in front of him. His parent's murderer didn't even give him the satisfaction of killing him along with his parents. No, instead he just walked away with a grin, a message to find him again.

Momo did eventually find out who the man was. It turns out it was his packs' very own alpha's, right-hand man. It was at that point that Momo no longer wanted to stay in his pack, so he became a lone wolf. Momo was alone and had to fend for himself to survive. Other werewolves offered to take him in, but he always refused. Momo didn't trust anyone with power. He believed that they mistreated their right and overstepped their boundaries. People with power need to protect others not hurt them.

Momo never got over the fact that the man his pack trusted so well was behind his parent's murder. He loved his parents very much and looked up to the both of them. His mother was a warrior who defended the pack from outsiders; His father was a hunter who gathered food for the pack. Bother were excellent in their respected fields and had the respect of all the other. Why would anyone want to kill them?

His worst fear has already been through it. Watching his parents die, and seeing the killer escape.

Going though fuji's trails and witnessing his parent's death over and over again served two purposes. The first was to get over the instances and man the hell up. His parents wouldn't want him mopping every time he remembered what happened. His parents would want him to be strong. The second was so he wouldn't forget the face of that man. Sure he already knew who the guy was, but after all the time it's been since momo last saw them he started to forget what they looked like, and Momo wanted to make sure he would never forget that face.

Not something his parents would want from him that's for sure, but it was his own goal. After all, the killer had not got whats coming to him just yet. Momo would make sure they regret ever killing his parents so brutally.

Echizen frowned. He could hear what momo was thinking and did not like the way it was going. He eyed Fuji who was next to him. Fuji did not know about momo's thoughts. The spell Echizen cast not only shows the images momo is seeing but also his thoughts. Unfortunately only the caster can hear those thoughts, so Fuji did not know. Echizen was debating on whether or not he should tell Fuji. The choice was already made for him when he noticed Fuji stand up and walk towards where momo was just laying on the floor.

"I stopped it because it's getting too late. Congratulations for not passing out this time." Fuji said as he offered his hand out for momo to take.

Echizen quickly schooled his features and walked over to the two with a smirk on his face. "It was certainly a surprise to see you like that Momo- _sempai_."

Momo growled. "Like you could do any better in fuji's 'Trails.' I bet you won't even last as long as I have."

"Is that a bet?" Echizen asked still smirking at momo.

"Brat."

Echizen turned to Fuji. "Cast the spell on me."

Fuji looked at the vampire in shock. "You sure?"

Echizen nodded. "Momo if I manage to do better you owe me a good meal."

"Deal." Momo said with a grin, confident that Echizen will not do so well in the 'trails.'

Fuji sighed and started to cast the spell once again, but this time the victim being Ryoma.

Once the spell was finished, Fuji and Momo went to sit down on the grass. They knew it was starting once they saw Echizen's eyes unfocus and look all around him.

"Momo why did you go and taunt him." Fuji asked, and he got settled down.

"The brat needs to be brought down a level, what better way than to scare him a little. Besides its even better because he has no clue what he just got himself into"

Fuji chuckled softly. If only Momo knew, Ryoma knows exactly what he got into. The two boys stopped talking to watch how Echizen was doing. However, they both got the shock of their life when they saw that Echizen was walking toward them with a smirk on his face.

"Now momo I want my food."

"What? H-how?!" Momo sputtered. "Fuji did you cancel the spell!" he accused.

Echizen said nothing as he passed by momo and walked away from the practice field. Momo started chasing after Echizen when he noticed the boy got much further away from them. Although when Echizen had passed by Fuji, he muttered something so softly that Fuji almost didn't hear it.

Almost.

Fuji chuckled again. He should have expected this much from the famed vampire prince.

"Really Ryoma. 'I have no fears.' How bold of you to say."


	24. Fuji

Fuji followed Echizen and Momo all the way to a burger restaurant. Momo was still pestering Echizen about how he managed to escape Fuji's spell, and Echizen continued to ignore him. Although once Echizen gave his order to the cashier Momo started crying muttering something along the lines of his poor wallet.

Fuji chuckled at the scene; he was curious too about how Ryoma managed to overcome his spell. He suspected the use of vampiric magic, but that wouldn't make sense because of the layout of his spell.

The 'trails' was a spell cast on the person's mind. In other words, outside magic was impossible to cast while stuck in Fuji's spell. Well, they can try to cast magic, but it wouldn't work in the world the 'trials' were set in. Rather, the spell a person cast would affect the current reality instead.

For example if Echizen used his water magic while in the 'trials Fuji, who would be watching would see the acid water shooting at nothing in particular. Where Echizen would not see the effects of his spell at all. The 'trials' is all in the mind something physical magic would not be able to break into.

Now mental magic is a different thing. However mental magic would not break his spell so quickly. Fuji created this spell on his own and had done very extensive research into different kinds of magic so it would be impossible to break. The only way someone could overcome his spell is by willpower alone. Seriously the only way to know for sure how Ryoma managed to overcome his spell is to ask.

So Fuji waited. He waited until Momo and Echizen were done with their little quarrel to ask.

"Ryoma."

Echizen looked up from his food to glance at Fuji.

"How did you get out of my spell?"

"Yeah, that's what I would like to know." Momo cut in. "One of you obviously cheated!" he accused while pointing back and forth between Fuji and Echizen.

Echizen just grinned "I have nothing to fear so what could that spell possibly show me?"

"Impossible, everyone has something they fear." Momo retorted.

Echizen gave the two of them a sad smile. Something that completely shocked Momo and Fuji because they never thought Echizen would have that look. "I've conquered my fears long ago, so there is nothing left for me to be afraid of."

Momo stared at Echizen for a very long time, then sighed and stood up from where they were seated in the restaurant. "That just means I obviously need more training. Now that I know it's possible I won't stop until I break that spell." He said before he left, making it just Fuji and Echizen at the table.

Fuji groaned at the comment. "Thankyou Ryoma, now I will be forced to do more work."

"Payback."

Fuji smirked. "Anyway Ryoma."

"Hm," Ryoma muttered while he turned his attention to the rest of his food.

"I heard you have been questioning the team." Ryoma remained silent, so Fuji decided to continue. "Was that the real reason you decided to stay behind with Momo and me."

Ryoma continued to ignore fuji and focused on eating.

"Am I going to be interrogated by the very own vampire prince himself.

Ryoma choked on his food, looked up ay Fuji and hissed."Don't be so loud. I knew you knowing would be a bad thing."

Fuji smiled "So are you going to ask about my past like the others, or go about it in a more invading way like with Momo."

Ryoma just stared at Fuji with a blank look. "I don't need to."

Fuji's smile faltered at that. Did Ryoma not want to know about his past. Was he not that important to the vampire where he doesn't get the same treatment as the others. Was he not necessary for whatever the boy was planning. Was Fuji not needed?  
Several thoughts like this were running rampant in Fuji's mind, and apparently it showed on his face because Ryoma was looking at him strangely.

"What do you mean?" Fuji finally got around to ask. "Why don't you need to."

Ryoma shrugged. "The whole point of asking everyone was because I needed extra information. You see, the wish layout I gave to Momo was just a fake. For real drawn out plan, i had needed to know what it was the others wanted to get out of the competition. Knowing their past was required to understand their drive. I already know what you are here for."

Fuji raised an eyebrow. Inside he felt a bit better at the fact that he was indeed still needed, and the first for Echizen to know more about. "You want to solve everyone's problems in one go? That's impossible for just a single wish.

Ryoma shook his head. "Difficult but not impossible. Besides who said it was going to be in one go," he said the last part with a smirk on his face. "I said it was required to know not that I needed to put it in the wish."

"I see." Fuji opened his eyes and stared at Ryoma. "Do you want a history lesson Ryoma?"

Ryoma for awhile didn't answer he had gotten lost in Fuji's blue eyes. For a second he thought that maybe Fuji had started using magic at some point in this conversation, but shacked that thought off when he realized what was asked. "If you want to tell me, but I won't force anything."

"Why did you not give the others a choice."

"Bestuni."

Fuji chuckled. "I must be special then."

Ryoma rolled his eyes.

"It's a bit of a tale" Fuji muttered

Ryoma blinked then said something under his breath. Fuji saw that his eyes started to glow and got curious as to what spell Ryoma cast this time.

"There. Noone can hear or see us now. The place will probably lock us in because of it, but we will figure that out when we get there."

Fuji gave Ryoma a small smile, he took a deep breath and started his tale.

"There are two types of Wizards as you may know. Some are born with their magic, and others had to learn. Although if one is born with magic, it will not manifest until a particular age, not a moment before that time. There's a mark left on a person if they happen to be born with magic, and it usually represents what type of magic they will have. That mark is also what separates a natural-born Wizard and fake."

Ryoma raised an eyebrow at the fake comment but didn't say anything, letting Fuji continue.

"My mark is on the back of my left shoulder. It's just a plain looking shield."

"Ah, countermagic" Ryoma muttered.

Fuji nodded. "However I have a second mark on the inside of my forearm."

Ryoma looked confused at this. He never noticed any mark on Fuji before. Fuji seeing Ryoma's confused look extended his arm out for Ryoma to see and muttered a spell under his breath. Once the spell was finished the mark Fuji was talking about, became visible. Although, it was nothing like what one would expect. Fuji's mark was a small triangle with the tips extended out into a swirl, but what bothered Ryoma the most was that the mark looked as if it was burned into the skin. All around the mark, the skin was dark red and wrinkly. It also seemed familiar somehow.

"I usually cover it up with my illusion magic."

"I thought illusion magic only worked on the person it's being cast on."

"In most cases yes, but not this particular spell. It works because its cast on something physical instead of the mind of a person."

Ryoma nodded. "Do all marks look like burns?"

Fuji gave him a small smile. "No. This one is like that because I was not born with this mark."

Ryoma looked at Fuji with shock. That doesn't make sense with the information he just told him.

"Remember how I said magic manifests at a certain age, and never before then. Well, when I was younger my parents stood up to a werewolf and got beaten to death because of it. During that time I was so desperate to escape and protect myself that I managed to force the magic within me to manifest before its due time. It was at that moment that I experienced the burning sensation on my forearm. With my overwhelming emotions at that point, I was able to force a different type of magic that I was not born with to develop in my body. It was also the first time I ever cast the 'trials' on another person."

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey hey scar here :)

So I meant to post these last four chapters all in one day but got distracted after the Taka-san chap. After that, i just decided to space them out a little. You know have time to soak up the new information before jumping right into something else. Digest the chapter if you will.

Or I could be making up excuses.

Anyway, I hope that these four chapters make up for the fact that I went AWOL. You see I had an extremely rough time. I was super stressed, and it was starting to affect my health. I'm doing better now, but I'm not completely back to my original self. I'm still stressed out with my multiple jobs, plus I also have college still, but at least I no longer have to focus on the move and my old roommate. Man, that was such a hassle to deal with. People I do not recommend moving from two different places within the same time frame. Big no no.

I've started to ramble, not good. I'll stop boring you with my life drama.

So now that things have somewhat got back on schedule updates should be a regular thing. Hopefully every other Thursday (because Tuesdays and Thursdays are my only free days) I shall post a chapter.

Again if anything ever gets confusing feel free to ask me about it, I have no problem with answering your questions. I am happy to hear from any of you :)  
Also thank you all for still sticking around even though I have some long absences and I'm pretty sure that this story is dramatically going downhill.

Until next time, Scar out!


	25. Echizen

**A/N:** Hey guys its Halloween! I am super pumped I absolutely love Halloween. So I was actually planning on writing a little Halloween exclusive but I can barely write my stories what made me feel like I could do a Halloween special.

Anyway I'm curious did any of you have plans for today? did you guys dress up? Please let me know I'm excited to find out what you all do for this wonderful day. I'm going out and handing out candy with my friends. Super pumped!

Oh and I was going to upload this chapter with the other two I had wrote on Thursday but I really wanted to post something on Halloween.

Enough of me though, onward with the chapter!

* * *

Echizen took a moment to process all this information. It was nice to learn more about the mortal world. If he had to be honest with himself he knew next to nothing initially, Echizen mainly involved himself with the werewolves and the fairies. Not because he preferred those races over the others but because it was a political move. Watching the next in line race and other possible races to overcome his race was a necessity for the Royals. Even though Echizen was mainly learning about Fuji's life, it was still very informational.

There was also a selfish reason. Echizen wanted to know more about Fuji. It was strange really, for some reason Fuji intrigued him. The boy was weird, always wearing a mask around other people. Fuji reminded Echizen of himself as well from several years back. Unfortunately, that wasn't a good thing. Revenge and power motivated Echizen; it was how he gained his reputation after all.

"-ma, Ryoma!"

Echizen blinked and noticed Fuji was right in front of his face. Flustered but not one to lose, he moved back a little and stared at Fuji.

Fuji chuckled and moved away looking somewhere else. "Were you even listening to what I was saying Ryoma?"

"Mhm."

Fuji didn't say anything else for a little bit more, but then he got this glint in his eye and smirked. "So are you going to tell me about his royal highness?"

Echizen glared. "Why?"

"I only thought it fair. Seeing as how you went and got yourself involved with everyone else's past, I figured why not tell about your own. Although no one else but me knows your identity so I am the only one you can tell."

Echizen placed his right elbow on the table and rested his chin on his hand. He eyed around the establishment and noticed there was no one else there. "I think this place closed already."

"Saa, don't avoid my question."

"I'll tell you."

Fuji blinked. "That was not the answer I was expecting."

Echizen smirked. "However I will only tell you one thing."

"Do I get to pick what about?"

Echizen leaned back in his seat and shrugged.

Fuji also leaned back and grabbed his chin in thought. "Your reputation? tell me about that."

"There isn't much to say other than I'm known to be a terrifyingly ruthless prince."

"No, I knew that much. I haven't known you for very long, but from what I could tell you don't seem the type to achieve what the rumors say. So I'm asking how, how did you manage to get such a far stretched rep?"

Echizen grinned. "Far stretched? whoever said that?"

Suddenly the room started to get darker and darker. Fuji sat up straight in his seat and looked around the room startled with what was happening. Noticing nothing obviously wrong he looked back towards Ryoma. Fear instantly settled in, and Fuji did not know why. Maybe it was the way Ryoma's hair was shadowing over his face. Or the faint glow of his golden eyes that would shine through the cracks of his hair. Even the grin on his face that seemed to get wider and wider. Everything about the look on Ryoma's face screamed predator.

Fuji has faced several scary things before. Like the time he got cornered by several out of control fledglings, but that would never compare to how he felt at this moment. The suffocating aura and Echizen's appearance, all of it were telling Fuji to run far away from there. Then when he finally decided to shut his eyes tight, he felt a hand grab his wrist and flinched.

"Fuji?"

Fuji opened his eyes and saw that Ryoma looked back to normal.

"Sorry, guess I went a little overboard there."

Fuji took a deep breath and relaxed. Let's just pretend that did not happen, shall we? "Are you going to tell me?"

Echizen raised an eyebrow and let go of Fuji's wrist to lean back in the chair once again. "You still want to know?"

Fuji nodded.

Echizen sighed and looked out the window. "Alright then. You picked a good question."

"Ryoma stop stalling."

Ryoma clicked his tongue in annoyance. "I'm serious. For me to tell you about how and why my reputation is the way it is I have to explain how I became the prince I am today."

Fuji smirked. "I am well aware of how babies are made. I don't need any more detail."

Echizen's cheeks became slightly pink, but it went away just as fast as it appeared. Fuji grinned in triumph, payback for making him experience such fear earlier.

"Baka! not what I meant."

Fuji chuckled, and Echizen just sighed. "It was a tradition to hide the identity of the royal family before their coronation day. It was because of this fact that the Vampire community, as well as any other race, did not know of my identity. It was common knowledge that The Vampire king and queen had a child because of the king's big mouth blabbering to everyone about his genius son. Luckily he never gave out a name or described my physical appearance."

"Was it such a big secret so you would be able to live a normal childhood?" Fuji asked, jokes now aside and getting into the story Echizen was telling.

Echizen shook his head. "No, I was never able to be a regular child from the moment I was born into the Royal family of the Vampires. Being on the top comes with lots of responsibility. I could never slack off and had to be the best at everything. Of course, my parents didn't always agree with the traditional ways and tried to get me to live like a typical boy, but it was difficult to do. There were expectations we had to live up to, not only me but my parents too especially my father."

Fuji nodded to show he understood.

"Anyway, The day my parents died, The Vampire council decided I must have my coronation and announce my claim to the throne to the public as soon as possible. However, I was not old enough according to our laws. In my opinion, I was never happier to follow the laws than at the moment. I was not ready to lead our people. Sure I understood how to rule and could probably do better than my father, I just never liked the publicity that came with being King. The former king loved the attention, but not me. It was because of this dilemma that my cousin Nanako is the current ruler."

Fuji raised an eyebrow. "She is your cousin? I thought she was just a member of the council."

Echizen smiled and shook his head. "No, she is my cousin. I proposed the idea of having a family member become a temporary ruler until I became of age to take the throne. That way they can have their public figurehead, and I can remain in the shadows. A win-win situation that the council quickly agreed to."

"Why would they agree to have anyone other than the original royal family on the throne?"

"For one she wouldn't be the queen only a regent until I can take up the throne. Second, she is a lot easier to control than I am. Even as I was growing up, I was always independent and refused to be controlled or told what to do. I was smart enough to get away with it too."

"Controlled?"

Echizen sighed, he was giving away a lot of information. "The council never liked my family; They always thought us to be weak minded. The council believed that we should be ruling over everyone, not just the Vampires. 'We are superior therefore we must control those that are below us' kind of mindset. My father believed that we should only involve ourselves in our business. We are already having a great time managing our race, why engage ourselves in the affairs of the other races when unnecessary."

Fuji hummed in response. "I see. With her serving as only a regent the council technically has more power, therefore, more say in any decision making. Also because you were not of age, you couldn't overpower the word of the council."

"Smart, but not quite right. Yes, the council has more power than Nanako. However, I still have the most influence despite not being of age to officially take the throne. The law only states I can not publically claim the throne; I am still the king. Even though my current title is a prince, I am King. My word is final. The council still has to follow my decisions. The people know this too."

Fuji looked confused, the inner makings of Vampire politics make no sense to him. "I don't understand. If the people know you are king why bother with a having a regent."

"It's the law, no way around it. I prefer it this way though. I have not been publically crowned; no one knows my face or my name. I can go to the towns and learn about my people naturally without all the fake faces and acts people put up in front of royalty to look good. I get to see everyone's true nature and be able to make more accurate decisions based on that."

"That's very wise of you."

Echizen smiled. "Anyway back to the primary purpose of this conversation. I still had the responsibilities of being king even if my identity was hidden from the public. The first test of my power as King came when the rebellion started; It was also when the rumors of my power spread."


	26. The Rebellion

A knock sounded on the throne room doors. Regent Nanako sat on the throne with Prince Ryoma at her side.

"Should I allow them in?" Nanako asked Ryoma

Ryoma shook his head. "Wait for me to hide first then let them in."

Nanako smiled and nodded. Ryoma moved from the side of the throne to behind a pillar in the corner of the throne room; he also used magic to make sure his presence was hidden as a safety precaution.

"Come in!" Nanako shouted so the guards outside could hear her.

At the approval, the doors were pushed open to reveal two council members. The two walked forward and kneeled in front of the throne. One of the members were looking around the room as well, apparently trying to locate his prince. Seeing no one besides them and Nanako the members grinned. "Nanako-sama, the rebels from before are requesting an audience."

Nanako sighed. "Again? Did they not have an audience two weeks ago?"

The same member that spoke earlier answered. "Yes, but it seems they were not satisfied with the negotiations and wished to speak with the prince this time."

Nanako glared. "They dare request an audience with the prince!"

The council members grinned once more. "Should I send them off?"

"Of course, tell them that the decisions were final and I will not be discussing the issue further. Neither will his royal highness."

"Are you sure that is a choice you can make Nanako-sama?"

Nanako raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying we should allow a small unorganized rebel group speak with the prince? Are you saying someone from the outside should know of his highness's identity?"

"No, I'm merely asking why not discuss this with the council and see what other choices are available to you. Surely just sending them off with a negative response will not stop the rebels. Obviously, more action is required to deal with them. After all, they have been very persistent lately."

Nanako stole a quick glance in Ryoma's direction; it was so subtle that no one else in the room but Ryoma noticed. Ryoma smirked at this but otherwise did not give any sign to Nanako about what she should do.

Seeing she will not be getting any help from her cousin Nanako decided to voice her own opinion. "The rebels have yet to act violently, their protests so far have been peaceful. There is no need to take action towards them."

The council member that has been silent the entire time growled and shouted. "Are you saying we should wait until they cause harm before we stop them! How nieve!"

"I will not use forceful action on a peaceful group, end of discussion!" Nanako folded her arms in

front of her chest and turned her head away from the two members. "Deliver what I said earlier to the rebels and you both are dismissed."

"Very well." The two members stood and bowed before they left the throne room, shutting the doors behind them.

Ryoma amused at the whole thing finally revealed himself. "You did well Nanako."

Nanako sighed and looked over at Ryoma. "I can only fight them for so long, most of the time they force my hand and get what they want. I have no power over them; I don't even know if they will follow my orders as well."

Ryoma walked towards the throne room doors while waving one hand in Nanako's direction. "Don't worry about the council, just do what you have been doing, and I'll handle the rest. Be the

good puppet they think you are."

Nanako stood up from her throne and balled her fists at her sides. "Stand-in!" she yelled, but Ryoma was no longer in sight.

Ryoma had an idea as to what the council was planning. They had always believed it best to rule with fear. Most likely the council was hoping to use the rebel group to display their power and force the citizens to obey. Ryoma hated that kind of thinking. His father never ruled with fear. Instead, he was just and a kind king. The people followed him because they admired him. The other races never got involved because his father respected them. The council was trying to destroy all that his father built.

There is no way Ryoma would ever allow that.

A month later It was announced that there was a rebellion. The rebel group had amassed a vast army of Twenty-two thousand people. Most were just fledglings, but they were a few Half-breed's, purebloods, and members of other races. Unfortunately, this was the worst possible outcome Nanako could have ever expected. However, some of the council members were overjoyed.

Ryoma, on the other hand, was pissed. The council was trying to force Ryoma into using his power, something he promised never to do. He knew he was only being used by the council and vowed to never use his magic for them. Yet, if he didn't then the rebels will succeed and so would the council. As much as he hated being used, he hated the thought of the council winning more.

So Ryoma clicked his tongue, threw on his black cloak and made his way to the battlefield. The royal army was doing poorly against the rebels, and Ryoma made a note to improve the army's requirements and training in the future. Indeed this display was quite pathetic. Once Ryoma made it to the front of his army he amplified his voice.

"Stop."

Everyone on the battlefield Froze.

Ryoma turned to his army. "Retreat." he said, and they all followed his command. They did not have a choice anyway.

Now that Ryoma did not have to worry about his men, not that he cared much though, he faced the rebels.

"This is a pathetic sight, where is the leader? Come forth."

Noone moved from their spot.

Ryoma stared and realized his mistake. Quickly he deactivated his spell from before. However, his eyes were still glowing brightly.

The leader of the rebel group walked forward timidly. He was scared, and he had the right to be. A strange cloaked figure appeared before them and instantly made his army vulnerable. Noone was able to move an inch after that figure commanded it. The other army had left as well.

Apparently, this figure was someone incredibly strong and influential. How influential, the rebel leader could only guess. He could not see who the figure was because a cloak was coving them. All that the leader was able to see were the golden glow-

The rebel leader's eyes widened. The signature glowing eyes belong only to those of the royal family. The figure standing before him was the one and only Vampire prince.

Ryoma eyed the leader with disgust. "Were you not satisfied with the negotiations?" he asked.

The rebel leader stood proudly in front of the prince. There was no room to show fear. "We feel as if we were not given a fair judgment."

"Oh? what do you believe to be fair then?"

The rebel leader blinked. "Um.."

"You do not even know what it is you want how could you assume my verdict was not fair?" Ryoma challenged

The leader started to get angry. "Does it matter?! You royals only care about what benefits you anyway.

Ryoma glared, and the rebel leader flinched. "That is not true; I only want the best for the people."

"Liar!" The rebel leader shouted and lunged at Ryoma.

However, Ryoma only moved off the side, causing the leader to fall onto the floor. "Pathetic." Ryoma muttered.

Once the leader stood back up Ryoma spoke once again. "This will be your only chance, leave now and accept my decisions or die here."

The leader balled his fists in rage. "I'll never leave!" he shouted and made to attack Ryoma.

"So be it." Ryoma avoided The rebel leader's attack again and grabbed the back of the man's

head. Ryoma threw the leader off to the side roughly.

"Explode." Ryoma muttered. At his command, the rebel leader's body began to convulse until suddenly he exploded.

Seeing their leader die before their very eyes the rebel army became enraged. Ryoma faced them and gave them all the same warning he gave the leader. However, none of them took the offer, too angry and what happened to their leader the army all charged at Ryoma together.

Ryoma just blankly stared at the group and muttered a single word. "Betray."

The rebel army stopped in their tracks, and their eyes became blank. It was as if they were being controlled like puppets by another person. One by one each member of the army turned towards a comrade and killed them.

Ryoma barely had to lift a finger. The rebel army had taken each other out for him. However, there seemed to be one person left. Ryoma walked up to the only rebel survivor and grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him up so he could face him.

"Listen, I am going to let you go. Not out of mercy but as a warning. Go against the royal family and suffer the consequence." Ryoma then tossed the man to the side and walked back to his castle.

Afterwards, the bodies of the rebel army were burned, although the deceased members that were apart of another race were sent back to their race's territory. It caused an uproar with the other races of course, but Ryoma ignored it. He felt that is proper for those to be buried or burned in their homeland instead of a foreign one.

Ryoma was still very pissed off, and he was not in the mood to talk with anyone for several months after the rebellion. It was unfortunate that Nanako decided to speak with him about the incident.

"Ryoma are you okay?" Nanako asked worried about her cousin. She had not seen him since the rebellion, and when she finally crossed paths with him in the hallway, she stopped him for a conversation.

"I'm fine," Ryoma replied coldly.

Nanako flinched. "I'm sorry I should have-"

"Enough." Ryoma interrupted. "You did nothing wrong."

Ryoma looked at Nanako and smirked. "You did well in playing the Puppet role, and I expect you to continue. If the council wants to make me their weapon so be it."

Ryoma walked away from Nanako but stopped to make one last comment. "Let's just hope they can accept the consequences of making me a weapon."

Nanako just stared at Ryoma's retreating back in shock. She couldn't even find the will to get mad at Ryoma for calling her a puppet like she usually does. Ryoma was different. He seemed more dangerous, colder. She did not like it.

The council used Ryoma even more after that; it seemed strange to them that Ryoma no longer puts up a fight against them, but it worked out in their favor. The council just assumed that Ryoma finally could see things their way.

Ryoma used his power more often, and since then people started to fear him. Noone would risk upsetting the council or the royal family in fear of the prince taking retribution. It didn't help that this fear was starting to spread to the other races.

Ryoma was glad for it though; it just meant his plans were working just like how he wanted them to.

* * *

 **A/N:** by the way if you havn't already figured it out this was a flashback chapter.

I am actually not very good at writing flashbacks so hopefully this turned out okay. I was so excited to tell this part of Ryoma's story though.

Um I wanted to respond to a review made by a guest.

here was the question in the review: _Whats the whole story with Fuji? I'm kinda curious about the extent of his powers... or did you cut it off purposely_

My response is yes I did cut it off like that on purpose. You see similar to what I'm doing with Echizen Fuji actually has multiple chapters about himself. Unfortunately they will not be reveled anytime soon in this story. I apologize but I do have a reason for it so bear with me for now.

Anyway thank you everyone for the support and see ya next update ;)


	27. Pre-Competition Thoughts

**A/N:** Guys we are over halfway done with this book! So excited!

Only have the competition to worry about then onto the makings of the sequel.

WoooHooo!

Also sorry this update is way late. Mr. Writer's block decided to pay a visit and wouldn't leave, darn freeloader.

* * *

"I don't understand."

Echizen blinked. "What do you not understand?"

Fuji put his elbows on the table and rested his head on his palms. "I thought you did not want the council to use your power to establish fear in the people because it would tarnish what the king has built."

"Oh that, I only didn't want the council to destroy what my father built. I on the other hand never listened to my father. I can tarnish his reputation all I want but other people doing so is where I draw the line."

Fuji sighed. "You are ridiculous."

Echizen grinned. "Anything else that confused you?" He asked with a look that portrayed he knew Fuji had something else to say.

"Yes actually, Why did you make such an elaborate display of the fight? You could just have easily deterred the rebels away just like you had done with your army. Why massacre them all?"

Echizen didn't answer right away. Instead, he asked his own question. "What did you think the council's main goal was?"

"Hmm? was it not to get you to use your power?"

Echizen shook his head. "Dominance. They wanted to show exactly who was in charge. Using my power was only a part of accomplishing that goal. With the rebellion stopped the royal family would be seen as not something to be messed with, and by default so would the council. Mainly because the Council has power of Nanako who is currently acting as regent."

"I see, but that doesn't explain why you did what you did."

"Simple, if the council wanted to show their dominance over the people I wanted to show my

dominance over them. I know it was an unfortunate way to show it, but I had to prove a point without a straight out confrontation."

Fuji nodded, but then he realized something. "If the council is as dangerous, or rather, as uncooperative as you say what are you doing here where you cant oversee their actions?"

Echizen smiled. "I was bored."

Fuji face-palmed.

"Relax I know what I am doing. There is something I need that is only available here at the school. I would never just leave the council on its own without eyes to keep watch on them."

"Eye's?" Fuji questioned peaking through his fingers. "Are you talking about your cousin, Miss Regent?"

Echizen shook his had again. "Not exactly." He then stood up from his seat and moved towards the exit. "Enough of this you are well past your one question, isn't it about time we leave this place?"

Fuji didn't move to follow. "Ryoma?"

Echizen stopped walking and looked back at Fuji. "hmm?"

"I'll stay a bit longer, but.."

"What?"

Fuji looked directly into Echizen's eyes with determination. "Whatever it is your planning, whatever it is you wish to do here at this school, I will follow you."

Echizen sighed. "For your brother's sake, I know, and I understa-"

"No, not just for my brother's sake."

Echizen looked at Fuji closely and saw resolve, fearlessness, and admiration in his eyes. What just happened for Fuji to look at him like that?

"Very well" he said and left the establishment leaving fuji by himself.

...

Tezuka sat at his desk going over notes and battle strategies. The school year is about to end, and that means the competition is coming up sooner than they all would have liked.

However, Tezuka was not worried. He believed in his teammates and knew they could very much win this. Then and only then could they all get what they wanted. He had seen the wish Echizen's friend wrote up for them, and he could not be more surprised. It was so well thought out that Tezuka could never have come up with such a foolproof plan. Tezuka prided himself on his knowledge too. The fact that he was powerless meant he needed to sharpen his intelligence.

Although this 'friend' far surpassed his own abilities.

It made Tezuka feel the need to expand his knowledge even more. Anything to help benefit the people he cared about and to help that person accomplish his goals. After-all his purpose in coming here was to follow in that person's footsteps. If Tezuka could not be of any assistance to Fuji, then there was no need for him at this school.

Sure that sounds very sad and made it out as if Tezuka is a slave to Fuji, but that wasn't it. Tezuka just owes everything to Fuji and only wishes to repay him somehow.

This brings Tezuka to think about Echizen. Why does Fuji seem to be so obsessed with the boy? Was there something about the young vampire that interested Fuji, something that the boy would be useful for? If so, Tezuka wanted to know so badly, that way he could help Fuji in whatever plan he had in store for the vampire.

...

Inui wasn't one to doubt his data, but he wished the results he had come up with were false. There was a zero percent chance of them winning the competition. Sure they were guaranteed to make it far but come the opportunity they would face off against the Fairy prince's team, Inui didn't want to think about it.

After every practice, Inui would go and scout out the other teams. Based on his data no one but Atobe's and Yukimura's team would be difficult to defeat. He wasn't cocky; it was just the truth of the data. Besides, the other groups didn't know how to cooperate and seemed to be damaging themselves. Atobe's team would put up a great fight, but Inui believed they could win. Using Atobe's hotheadedness and desire to ruin Echizen could put them at an advantage.

Yukimura's, on the other hand, is a different story. They were all well in sync with one another, not to mention each person was thought to be the best in their race.

Renji Yanagi, Inui knew him personally so he knew how dangerous this man could be. Renji was as good, dare he say better than himself in data collecting. Hiroshi Yagyu, Inui knew very little, but he was one of the best students in the human class. Yagyu's magic abilities were close to being on par with Rusaki-sensei. Akaya Kirihara, he was one of the youngest on the team but definitely not weak. The boy was dangerous, he had no control over his powerful abilities, and that worried Inui the most. Jackal Kuwahara, only a pup but strong enough to equal that of a pureblood Werewolf. Inui has heard from Momo how annoying it was to go against him. Bunta Marui, a vampire. Perhaps not a pureblood but a vampire no less. Vampires have always been challenging to deal with; it didn't help much that Marui seemed to like to pair up with Jackal. A dangerous duo for sure. Masaharu Nio, another half-breed Vampire. He was known to be a trickster, and it concerned Inui that maybe he specialized in Illusion like Fuji. Perhaps Fuji could counter it because of this, or probably because he is a vampire his magic would go by different rules. A mystery Inui did not feel comfortable with. Then there were the two Fairies. Genichiro Sanada, an elemental for sure and one of the best. Inui did not know the full extent of his powers, but he knew it was something no one but a fellow fairy or someone of a higher rank could hope to go against. Seiichi Yukimura, not a prince for nothing his power was extremely dangerous. Inui had no data on the prince's ability too, Yukimura never showed his skills during practice, and the fairy prince's power was hidden from the public. The only thing that was a fact was that it was rare and powerful magic.

None of these facts made it more comfortable for Inui. The data showed a zero percent chance of beating that team. However Inui refused to take that as an answer, so he would go over the notes and re-examine strategies. Anything to make the results something other than zero, because even with a one percent chance there will be hope. Inui believed that Echizen would be the one to use the one percent in their favor. All he had to do was believe in the team and believe in Echizen.

...

Kaido Knew he was not yet at the level he wanted. Sure he was a lot stronger than he had been at the start of the school year, but he still wasn't strong enough. He could feel it. He felt inferior every time Echizen walked past him. The overwhelming pressure emitting off of the Vampire was suffocating. Kaido understood that this was just how its always been and will continue to be. Vampires are superior to Hybrids, end of story. That didn't mean he had to like it. There were plenty of cases where a lower ranking race overpowered a higher ranked race. Take the Teacher for the Humans class, Ryusaki-sensei, for example. She was known to be able to take on vampires and survive. So why was it that Kaido felt that it was impossible to best Echizen? He was just a boy, younger than him for sure. Even if he was a vampire, Echizen had no experience and was still young. Echizen shouldn't be impossible to beat.

But he was. It was not just because of the feeling Kaido would get watching him practice or participate in a mock battle. It was in his skills as well. The way Echizen executed each spell and the way he moved all portrayed an experienced fighter. It was strange for sure because a young boy shouldn't be that experienced.

Kaido also understood. If Echizen had a life like Kaido, then it was possible. After all, Kaido was one of the rare few half-breed Hybrids to do a transformation. It may not be a full transformation like what Eiji could do, but it still was incredible. Half-breeds were only known to have characteristics, Being able to transform was very rarely heard of. Kaido did not suddenly have this ability though; he had to work hard for it. Every day and every night he had trained his body and mind to be able to accomplish something more, to get stronger.

If Echizen was the same, then Kaido can see why. Again that did not mean he had to like it. It was also with Momo that Kaido felt inferior. Although, unlike with Echizen he knew the exact reason why. Momo was his rival, someone he felt the need to compete with. Kaido would always feel the need to get stronger because Momo was constantly evolving.

This rivalry started when they met in the past, and Kaido believes it will never end. The two were the same in many ways yet still different. They had what some will call a love-hate relationship. So when Kaido's rival sees someone else as their opponent, it becomes unsettling.

Another reason to feel inferior to Echizen. Kaido was not oblivious to the attention Momo was giving the vampire. He was not jealous in any way because he could understand Momo's obsession. Echizen was a mystery, and he was strong too. Kaido also felt the need to discover all that the vampire had to hide. He could relate to Momo's obsession.

Doesn't mean he had to like or accept it.

...

Eiji was beyond elated. Being at the school and with his teammates was having a positive effect on his personality.

Gone was the self-damaging person he used to be, and now an upbeat and full of hope person took place. He was happy and had friends. Even if his teammates may not consider him as a friend, he thought of them as friends anyway. Eiji would do anything for his friends. That is why Eiji wanted nothing more than to make sure all of his friends had the happiness they deserved. If that meant winning this competition for them then so be it. So he worked hard, he trained more often than he had ever done. He also challenged himself to do something different each practice. He wanted to become someone that the people he cared about could count on. Someone dependable.

Like Echizen. Eiji felt like the young vampire was the key to fulfilling his friend's wishes. It was a fantastic feeling, knowing his loved ones could find happiness. However, it was not so amazing that Eiji himself could not be the one to give them that. But that was fine because all Eiji cared about was them. Their happiness was his happiness. That was all that mattered.

It was also not a good feeling though. Echizen brought a sense of change, and Eiji was never good with change. How much would be different once the competition is over and they had won? Would they all go their separate ways once they got what they wanted? Would everyone keep in touch and remain close like they currently are? Are they even close with one another now or was it all just necessary for their wishes? Eiji did not want to lose his friends, but he also did not want to be selfish to the point where they would be miserable. Eiji would no longer be a selfish person.

So he must put his trust in Echizen and hope for the best that the bonds they all shared were not fake. Even if doing so would make him uncomfortable. After all, Eiji loved his friends; he would do anything for the sake of his friend's happiness.

...

Taka-san did not have many complaints. He lived an okay life and was proud of who he has become. Sure the multiple personality thing could be lived without, but he also didn't mind it anymore. It was not like it was a completely different person, it was just another side to him. An extreme side, but his side.

His friends did not seem to care about it anyway, in fact, Fuji seemed to love it. Taka-san was grateful for his team; they made him feel like he belonged. That was why he wanted nothing else but for his friends to get what they deserved. They all deserved happiness, and for their dreams to come true. Taka-san felt like the best way for that to happen would be to follow Echizen.

However, he did not feel as if everyone felt as if Echizen was a part of them. Taka-san felt as if his team only saw the young vampire as a tool for them to use. It's risky because there is no doubt that Echizen was a strong individual. If the Vampire were to notice what he has noticed, then... well Taka-san didn't want to think about it. If needed he will protect his friends at any cost, but he did not feel confident against Echizen. Hopefully what he believes to be true is wrong, and everyone did see the vampire as a friend.

It was not likely though.

Taka-san hopes that his friends will learn to accept Echizen. It might be because everyone thinks the Vampire has nothing in common with them. They were all somehow wronged and hurt because of the fact they were inferior to someone else. Echizen was a Vampire; he did not have any superior's. Unless the Vampire was a half-breed, but it's already established that Echizen was a pureblood. So that meant Echizen had to have had a comfortable life.

Taka-san thought that Echizen just decided to help because he was bored, that the young Vampire did not have an actual motive. Which was fine in Taka-san's opinion, but with everyone else that was considered offensive. They were all working hard to achieve something they felt strongly for. Something the others think the Vampire would never relate to.

It's a sad thought to think that everyone will not put the effort to befriend Echizen. Taka-san will though, he will make sure Echizen felt like he belonged. To make sure his friends got what hey desired most, and to keep Echizen from turning against them. But also because he seemed to like the boy.

...

Oishi was a little worried about the upcoming competition. He wanted to make sure there were no flaws in his medical abilities. If something terrible were to happen to his teammates on his watch because he was not capable, he would never forgive himself. He practiced his skills non-stop, made sure he knew about any allergies and memorized specific treatment. There was nothing that Oishi was not prepared for.

Expect anything with Echizen. The Vampire never told Oishi about his medical information. It worried him to no end. How would he be able to help Echizen if the boy were to get hurt? Would he have to stick with other treatments that he n=knew of? What if the Vampire's physical structure was not the same. Werewolves and humans were treated differently even if they had the same injury because their constitutions were fundamentally different. Were Vampires the same way? Would he need to handle Echizen the same as a Werewolf, Fairy, Hybrid, or a Human? Vampires were different than all of those were they not?

Oishi had no clue; he has never treated a Vampire before. However, there was nothing Oishi

could do about it unless he asked again. Which he doubted Echizen would answer him if he didn't the first time. It was possible that he could ask a different Vampire, but who would accept. Telling anyone else about how their physical constitution would render themselves vulnerable. No other Vampire would give Oishi such sensitive information. So Oishi was at a loss for what to do.

It seems all he could do is trust in Echizen and hope that the boy would not get hurt. Or that if in the case Echizen did get injured, the boy would be conscious enough to inform Oishi about how to treat him.

This situation made him uncomfortable though. Oishi was grateful for Echizen. He felt very thankful that the Vampire decided to help them in their goals. He also felt upset that he could not do anything in return. If the team were to get exactly what they wished for then, Echizens status or influence would get dramatically decreased. Vampires would no longer have superiority over all the other races. So why was Echizen helping them if it did not benefit him whatsoever? It was strange, but Oishi will forever be grateful for that and not try to talk him out of it.

So the most he could do to show how much he appreciated it was to be there for the young Vampire when he got hurt. Even if he had no clue what to do in that situation either.

...

Momo was super excited. He could not wait for the competition to arrive finally. He has been training hard for this moment. Everything he has done from the moment he found out about the contest until now has been for this. The time where he can accomplish his goals.

Momo was able to know about the competition in advance to enrolling in the school. During his travels, he had managed to overhear an important figure talking about it. When he heard, at first he didn't think it was real. But because there was a chance it was real Momo had started to prepare. If it turned out to be false then it didn't matter, there was no downside to becoming stronger and more connected. Momo had met all of his teammates, besides Echizen of course, way before the first day of school. During his many travels through others territory, Momo made it his goal to befriend others from different races that were around his age. The plan was to make friends with similar interests, enroll into the school, and dominate the competition. All so they could get the prize and make a difference.

That's all Momo had ever wanted, was to make a change. He wanted the system to be reevaluated, not just for his sake but for everyone else who has strength but no power. Momo understood why the system was the way it currently was, but he also felt like there was a way to make it even better. Right now it was not fair for those in the lower ranking races. Momo wanted a more equitable world.

Echizen was the tool he needed to accomplish such a world. At first, Momo just saw Echizen as another piece to his team that he needed. It was required that there had to be at least one Vampire. Momo wanted not just any vampire though; he wanted one that could work well with everyone else's views. So when he ran into Echizen, a Vampire pretending to be human, he knew that the boy was perfect. That was all he thought tho, that Echizen would be a good member of the team. Now, however, Momo saw Echizen as a mystery he needed to solve. Who was this boy? No ordinary Vampire that's for sure. What pureblood had access to someone who could come up with such an elaborate wish like the one Echizen gave them not too long ago? What vampire could convince the school to let them enroll as someone from another race? What Vampire had glowing eyes, and why was Echizen trying so hard to hide it?

He wanted to know, and eventually, he will find out. Right now though all Momo cared about was the competition. He could unravel Echizen's secrets after all his goals were accomplished. First, he needed to win that competition.

* * *

 **A/N:** So this chapter is a lot longer than the rest because I did not want to separate it into different parts. I felt that they all needed to be in the same chapter. So that's the good news. Now for the bad news, I will be on Vacation for awhile and do not know if I'll be able to update the new few chapters. If I have time I will try but no promises.

So Tata for now all of you and thank you very much for the favorites and follows :)


	28. Competition Introduction

The day that everyone has finally been waiting for has come. The day the very much anticipated school competition starts. Echizen and his team along with the rest of the student body found themselves gathered in their designated sections of the stadium. The student body had the best seats available because it is their home school, while the visiting guests were located in the higher areas of the stands.

The competition took place in an indoor fighting stadium located at the back of the school grounds. To be honest, no one knew about the stadium until a lot later in the school year. Echizen imagined that the reason was that there was no stadium and that it just now had been built specifically for the competition. Apparently thanks to a particular benefactor. Of course, all that didn't matter, what mattered was that now the competition had an official place to take place.

It was nice though. A large ring right in the center with row after row of seats surrounding it. The circle was large enough for multiple people to fight against one another long range but not too big to where one could keep running away to avoid close combat. The stadium was also high enough for thousands of people to sit and watch the fighting below. The school competition was not only open for the students to attend, sure only students could participate, but the whole world could come and watch if they would like. It was mainly because the outcome of the competition could result in a significant change. After all, it is not every day where someone could gain a chance to get whatever it is one would want with no strings attached. (well besides having to win the competition)

Of course, several volunteers make up the competition staff. Five people specializing in barrier spells or counter techniques were rooted evenly around the ring to prevent rogue spells or anything else that could potentially harm the audience. Five more people were placed at each exit or entrance of the stadium to avoid anyone or anything harmful. With how much was riding on the competition people wishing to sabotage or harm competitors were expected, thus the need for security. There was no need for a medical staff because each team competing were required to have a healer. If anything happened to the competitors that the team healers could do nothing about then, well nothing can be done. The competitors were competing at their own risk after all. With that said the same goes for the audience, however, due to the prevention staff located around the ring its assumed no spectators can be harmed. If something happens to bypass the staff then... well hope that does not occur. Other than that the only other staff members would be the reporters from each race and the announcer. The reporters, of course, had their section upfront as well for the best views and the announcer had a stop up top in a secluded box.

Echizen had heard that the announcer would be a special guest and requested they be hidden from view. For privacy reasons unknown to the public, this unique guest did not like public occasions but decided to take part in this possible life-changing event. With that said they had their private box above the stands and would be the only spokesperson for the competition.

"Alright, men! Today is our time to shine, Tezuka tell us what to do!" Momo yelled out standing up in his seat. The whole team was seated in their spot glancing around watching as people entered the stadium. The seating order goes as follows: Fuji, Echizen, Momo, Kaido, Tezuka, Oishi, Eiji, Inui, Taka-san.

Tezuka nodded and stood up as momo sat back down. "I was informed earlier as I signed us in that we would be taking part in the second half of the preliminaries."

Momo raised a fist in the air. "Yes! that means we can get a feel for how the competition works before we have to fight."

The rest of the team nodded in agreement.

"Exactly, now with that said I believe it is best we observe the different fighting styles and strategies. See what works best against what and what failed." Inui continued.

"Personalities as well would be a good thing to observe. A person's personality is a great factor to how they will fight." Fuji added.

Tezuka looked at each of his teammates. "Good, so, for now, all we do is watch. Try not to get into any trouble."

Tezuka sat back down in his seat and continued glancing around the stadium.

Fuji decided now was a good time to annoy Echizen, so he started poking his fellow teammate in the shoulder to get his attention. Echizen in response hissed at Fuji.

Fuji only chuckled. "So Ryoma any inside secrets you could share?"

Ryoma glared. "No, and shut up we are in a public place."

"Oh? It's not like I said anything revealing, besides I am merely whispering."

"Yes whispering even though half of the people in this stadium have advanced hearing and could probably hear every word you're saying if they so wished."

Fuji smiled. "Right right, forgot about that."

"Like hell you did!" momo said peering over Echizen to see Fuji.

Echizen sighed. "See, exactly my point."

Fuji laughed at Ryoma and was about to reply, but a bell went off signaling the start of the competition.

"Hello everyone and welcome to the first ever school for all the races competition! I'm your host Scarlet. You may not know who I am, but that does not matter. You all came to see some action and in just a few minutes some action you will see. Now I need to stall for time so the others can set up the ring. So let me give some information about the competition.

Everyone here is here at their own risk; the school will not be held responsible for any injuries the spectators may receive. You have been warned. For the competitors your healers will be accountable for you, so hope that you happen to have an excellent healer or someone from other teams want to help.

This competition is only made possible because of the approval from the leaders of each race, so give big thanks to them!"

Fuji nudged Echizen in the side and Echizen growled in response. Momo only noticed Echizens growl and looked at the boy confused.

"Also thanks to our sponsor, ahem me, the stadium was built specifically for this event. Now If you have any questions concerning the competition please keep them to yourself and enjoy the show anyway.

First, we have the preliminaries which have been separated into two rounds. The teams that signed up did so with team names, so that is how I will be calling them up. Also during the fights, I will be saying nothing as I believe all of you have good eyes and ears for yourselves."

Several people in the stands laughed at this.

"There will be a Television screen above the fighting ring to display what is happening for those up top that have a harder time. Now let's begin the first round.

First up, we have Murigaoka verses Maikozaka!"

Said teams walked out into the ring and waved to the crowd.

"The rules are simple, no cold blood killing and try your very best. To win just be the only one standing. There will be two rounds, first will be a solo battle, second will be a team battle.

Teams, you have five minutes to decide who will participate, starting now!"

Team Murigaoka and Maikozaka gathered in a team huddle and started to bicker about who was going to compete. Meanwhile, Echizen wasn't bothering to pay attention, Fuji noticed this of course and nudged the vampire's arm.

Fuji leaned closer and in a whisper said to Echizen "Bored already?"

Echizen blinked and looked at Fuji. "Not quite, I just don't like listening to something I already know."

Fuji opened his eyes in shock. "You knew how the competition would play out and didn't say anything?"

Echizen shrugged. "It would have been unfair to the other teams."

"That's surprising."

"Is it? Just because I was-"

"You knew!?"

Echizen glared at Fuji and turned his attention to Momo, however before he could give a response the host spoke again.

"Times up! Let's get this show on the roll!"

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone! Hope you all have a fantastic holiday and new years. Can't believe the time has been going so fast, its been so long since I first started this story.

New years resolution: finish all my current stories!

So with that in mind, I am back and so ready to commit. My mini vacation is over, work is slowing down, and I am no longer as busy as I used too.

However, I can no longer make any promises, (Not that I was good at keeping them anyway). I do not know how long it will be for each update. I also do not know how long each chapter will be. I am not good at writing good fight scenes, so I think chapters from now on will start being shorter than the others.

If I made any writing errors sorry about that I was kind of in a hurry to post this.

Anyway thanks for all the favs, follows, and reviews. Thank you for not abandoning me and also putting up with me as well. See you next update!

~Scar


	29. The Preliminaries

The first round didn't amount to much; each match went by very quickly. Solo battles came down to a test of strength, or stamina, whoever had a stronger desire to win. The fights were basic and straight to the point. Sort of unfair for the teams lacking power, but that was the whole point anyway. Echizen knew this; he knew exactly how the competition would play out. All the race leaders know. The qualifiers were to weed out the weak; it was why Echizen fell asleep for the whole of round one. Probably would do the same for the second round if he were not apart of it.

"Alright!" Scarlet's voice boomed throughout the entire arena, waking Ryoma completely. "Round one is over, and we will now have a thirty-minute break to relax, absorb, and stall so the cleanup team can repair the ring for the second round. For now, in case you forgot or missed it for any reason, the results of round one will be displayed on the screen above the ring. I'll make another announcement when the second round will begin."

Echizen yawned and looked up at the screen Scarlet talked about.

 **Murigaoka vs Maikozaka - Murigaoka**  
 **Joushuuin vs Midoriyama - Joushuuin**  
 **Hikagashima vs Takashiro - Takashiro**  
 **Yamabuki vs I'carus - Yamabuki**  
 **Rokkaku vs Higa - Higa**  
 **Kushimaki vs Okakura - Okakura**

"Were you not paying attention?"

Echizen turned his head to see Fuji standing in front of his seat waiting for him. Ryoma clicked his tongue and stood up as well. The pair then left their seats to follow the rest of their teammates who had already gone off ahead. Fuji slowed his pace enough to keep their team in sight but far enough to be out of hearing distance.

"So were you really asleep the entire time?" he asked Echizen with obvious amusement in his voice.

"I didn't see a reason not to."

"Even if it was to know how the competition will go?"

Ryoma shook his head. "Like I said before I already know about it."

"Yeah about that, care to explain yourself?" A voice said from behind them. Ryoma looked at Fuji with a glare then turned his attention to the newcomer. "Just as I said, I already know how this whole thing will play out. Seriously I'm tired of repeating myself."

Ignoring that last part, Momo continued to question Echizen. "How?! No one was informed about any details of the competition. The process, layout, and any other information of great importance were heavily regulated. Only what was approved by the competition sponsors as well as the director was released to the public. Even then there was very little published so the competition would remain shrouded in mystery. Both to appeal to the public and to keep the teams participating in the dark. There was no way for you to know with certainty what would happen here."

"As you said Momo, only the public were kept in the dark. I'm sure the race governments knew all of the exact details." Fuji answered.

Echizen nodded. "Exactly, I have no doubt Monkey King, and the Sadistic Prince know about it as well. Though I'm sure they didn't disclose any information with their team before this competition started."

"Are you saying they might have told them now?" Fuji asked. He did chuckle at Ryoma's little nicknames but got serious once he realized the implications. Once again Ryoma nodded.

"Wait hold on!" Momo exclaimed once he noticed Fuji and Echizen were about to go into their own little world again. What is with these two and their secrets, it's starting to get on Momo's nerves. "That still doesn't explain how you know!"

Ryoma blinked and was going to respond, but Fuji answered. "Did you forget? Ryoma here knows someone in politics, that's how we were able to not worry so much about what we would do if we were to win."

"Right." Momo sighed, he had forgotten. "Well then, if you think the other two would have spilled by now, will you as well?"

Ryoma shrugged. "I don't see why not, it's really not as important as you think."

Momo smiled and grasped both Fuji's and Echizen's shoulders, pushing them faster to the rest of their teammates. "Any information, no matter how small, is important!"

Ryoma rolled his eyes, and Fuji just laughed.

When the trio finally caught up with the rest of the team, they had gathered themselves far away from everyone else outside the arena.

Momo pushed Echizen to the front of the group. "Now spill!"

Ryoma sighed. "Hai."

"Momo what do you mean?" Eiji asked, ever the curious one.

"Echizen has some details to inform us that could prove to be useful."

Ryoma nodded and began to speak once everyone was looking at him to start. "The competition is supposed to last two days total. The first day will go by quick and easy. First, the qualifiers. Round one and Round two, their primary purpose is to weed out the weaker teams. The solo battles last fifteen minutes and each one is based on a point system. The more powerful and flashy an attack is the more points it is worth. The main goal is just to focus on getting your opponent out for the count as quickly as possible because a K.O is an automatic win despite the number of points earned. So even if you start off badly, you still have a shot with a K.O. Team battles are the same but last thirty minutes instead."

Momo nodded. "Right they explained that somewhat during the battles."

"Not in detail like I did I'm sure, but yes. After the qualifying rounds, it's the Quarterfinals which will be the last event of the day. These will be slightly different. Instead of a point system, it's solely based on K.O's, because of that fact, there is no time limit. However, every five minutes an obstacle will appear in the ring. There are five different obstacles, and the order in which they appear is decided by the host. So even I do not know the order. I can tell you what the obstacles are though, but not at this moment."

The team nodded, and Momo motioned for Echizen to continue.

Ryoma sighed. "Tomorrow will be the Semi-finals and the Finals. Once again they did not change much. Like the qualifiers, obstacles will appear every five minutes, but instead of solo and team battles, the entire team of fighters will be participating. The Finals based on the number attending will be three total teams. Each team will battle against each other in the same fashion as the Semi-finals. The only difference is everyone, not just the fighters, will be participating. Also, obstacles no longer have a set time interval; it solely depends on the host."

The team remained silent after Echizen finished talking. Tezuka crossed his arms in front of his chest in thought, Inui was frantically scribbling in his notebook, and the rest were either worried, shocked, or excited. Momo grabbed Echizen's shirt and lifted the boy closer to his face.

"Why the hell did you not think this information was important?!"

Echizen smirked. "They explain all this later anyway."

Momo let Echizen go and rubbed his temples. "Still we could have prepared beforehand."

"Now then that would not have been fair." Fuji said walking closer to Ryoma, no usual smile on his face drawing a questioning eyebrow from Echizen.

"Screw that! We want to win don't we!"

Echizen narrowed his eyes at Momo, "A win by cheating is not a real win. Is that how you want to achieve your goals, by cheating? Is that all you are?"

Momo's eyes widened at Echizen's tone.

"If so tell me right now, so I won't be wasting my time by remaining on this team. " Echizen added

Momo instantly deflated.

"Ma ma, Ryoma don't be so rash. Momo was nervous; he didn't actually mean what he said." Fuji said, trying to defuse the tension the appeared suddenly.

Ryoma continued to narrow his eyes at Momo for a few more munites then sighed and looked away. "I know."

Tezuka coughed getting everyone's attention. "Right, now with this new knowledge lets do our best."

...

The first couple of teams in round two to battle went by just as quick as it did in round one. Before anyone knew it, Echizen and his team were next and waited to be announced to take the stage.

"So moving forward I believe either Momo, Echizen, or Taka-san should go for the solo event. Then the other two will team up for the pair event." Inui suggested.

"Aww, I wanted to go!" Eiji whined.

"Why specifically those Inui?" Oishi asked out of curiosity.

"A great strategy is to not show all of your cards right off the bat. Other teams will be expecting us to put out our strongest members, which would be anyone in the more powerful races. If possible, I would like to feed into their biased opinions to hide Eiji's, Kaido's, and Fuji's real capabilities. We all know that they all far surpass their races expected capabilities."

"I see because everyone already expects vampires, werewolves, and fairies to have the stronger abilities. It would make sense for them to go out first."

"Exactly, and we all know that every single one of us on this team is beyond normal standards. It's best to hide all of that until necessary. That said I expect Momo, Echizen, and Taka-san not to give away as much but still try their best." Inui continues while glancing at the mentioned three.

"Momo and I will team up, Taka-san should go solo," Echizen said suddenly.

Fuji raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Ah and here I thought you would especially request to go solo Ryoma."

Echizen shrugged. "My magic is better suited for support and Momo is best at attacking. It would make the most sense that we would work together. Especially because Taka-san is good at both attacking and defending."

"Inui nodded at Echizen's answer. "Correct, I was going to suggest the same thing.

"Alright, folks let the match between Seigaku and Shishigaku begin. Teams have your soloists step into the ring!" Scarlet's voice announced.

Tezuka looked and Tezuka and nod his head once. Taka-san nodded back nervously and made his way out to the ring.

Taka-san's match ended just as quick as it had started. It wasn't that his opponent was weak, but more like he was too caught off guard and couldn't react to Taka-san's attack in time. Apparently, the sudden explosive personality change was too much of a shock, distracting them long enough to get a good solid hit causing them to pass out. Momo's and Echizen's match was much the same. When the match started, Momo used his superior speed to catch the opposing pair off guard. He hit the pressure points on the back of each of their necks to make them lose consciousness. Momo had been practicing that technique for weeks, and it had definitely paid off. Echizen did not even need to lift a finger.

A clear victory for Seigaku in round two that solidified their position in the quarter-finals.

 **A/N:** So Its been so long since I updated and there's a reason for that but I can not say.

Also a few things I would like to mention. Even if It has been very very long since I updated, I will never abandon the story. I will for sure finish this baby, and no one can stop me. So rest assured that even if I disappear for awhile, I WILL be coming back.

Another thing is specific details of this story. If you already haven't noticed the competition teams and line up are based on the national tournament in the anime. However, it is not exactly like it. There are several significant changes I have made like which teams face who. It solely to benefit this story in the long run. I even shortened some of the team's names for my convenience.

If there are things that confuse you, I'm sorry about that. Ask me though, and I'll do my best to explain.

Thanks for all of you that are continuing to deal with my flaky self, and till then, see you next update. :P


	30. News

Hey guys

It has been so long

Honestly I'm surprised no one has tried hunting me down to kill me.

jokes aside there is so much going on.

I gave a brief explanation of the things I have been going though in my other story Two for one. I've realized that it is hard to write multiple stories at once and I worship the other authors that are able to do so while also sticking to a schedule.

Unfortunately I have never been one to multitask

so I had decided to focus on one thing at a time

When things started going down hill with my health and mental state I stopped writing and worked to get better.

when I was stable enough I worked on the chapters for my story Two for one

I figured I would finish that story first since it was the shortest of my stories.

Now with good news I only have one chapter left of that story and then its done. Then I can either focus on this story or my mental state.

I have considered asking someone to help me write it. You know that way it will not be as long and Ill have someone helping which may make it easier to multitask

but I Honestly I have no clue who to ask for help or who would even want to help

Anyway I figured I would let you all know what's going on since I have had a few questions as to whether I will update soon or not

for now thank you all for staying with me and not giving up on me

I thank you, and you guys are my motivation to get out of my stumps as quick as possible even if it still takes me forever it would be a lot longer without you all.

Thanks again and until next time

scar out.


	31. Things are only just starting

After creating a suitable living space for Ryoma Nanako had to go back to the castle before the council noticed. If she didn't the outcome could go one of two ways; the council will not care and try to run things on their own acting as if she was there, or they will send out a search party alerting the public which could cause a scandal.

Either outcome is not preferable and may cause a rift in Ryoma's plan he supposedly has. Nanako couldn't help but question the princes motives. Ever since the rebellion he has been different. She wanted to help, but Ryoma wouldn't let her. He wont even tell her the plan. She worries, yes she is the stand-in Queen and has a responsibility to the people but she is Ryoma's cousin first. That sounds backwards but she was not raised to rule the people, she was raised to be Ryoma's support, his right-hand.

It didn't matter anymore anyway, she cannot change the past. Still she couldn't help but imagine the world as if the king and Queen never died. Would Ryoma still be this cold, calculating individual. Would he still keep everything to himself as if the world were on his shoulders. Would he still have to deal with this many responsibilities. Would he still have that reputation the council forced him into. She would never know, and imagining things will not bring her aunt and uncle back nor would it do the present situation any good. She could only trust and blindly follow Ryoma.

She could only tell herself that he is the King in everything but title, he knows what he is doing.

Still...

Nanako shook her head of her thoughts, now was not the time. She took a deep breath, put on a blank face, and opened the doors to the throne room. Seeing no one inside she relaxed a bit but still did not let her guard down, she couldn't afford to, not with the council.

She flinched when she heard a cough behind her. Nanako turned around and relaxed again when she saw only the throne room guard. Of course how could she forget he was there.

The guard bowed only his head and address her politely. "My lady."

Nanako nodded and walked up to the throne to sit down, she was tired from her duties the last few months and wanted to sit. With each day of Ryoma's vacation the council grows bolder in their decisions. It was making it difficult for Nanako to keep them within her limited control.

The guard spoke up again. "A messenger was looking for you earlier but could not find you. The council sent him to one of the spare rooms until you were located. Shall I send for them?"

"The messenger yes, not the council. Lets not bother them with needless things. Unless they bring news of upmost importance I will not disturb the council members."

The guard nodded his head. "As you wish my lady." and then left to fetch the messenger.

Nanako smiled, if it was who she thought it was then it was almost time.

When the guard walked back in there was a young boy along with him. Nanako stood up and walked over to the boy. "Welcome back, I heard you bring me news?"

The boy smiled "Yes, my lady. As you had asked of me I bring back news of the first day beginning. The finals are set to start tomorrow."

Nanako smiled brighter, it was as she had expected. "Thank-you Thomas. As promised I will bring you your reward tomorrow. As for now, you may stay in the spare room for the night. You must be tired from coming back by yourself."

The boy nodded and skipped out of the throne room. The guard watched him leave with confusion. "My lady, you know the boy?"

"Ah yes in fact I do. Don't worry all will be revealed soon. I believe it is time to fetch the council though, if you may."

The guard looked up at Nanako even more confused. "Surly that wasn't important enough to alert the council for a meeting?"

Nanako smirked and went to sit back down on the throne. She crossed her legs leaning forward and rested her left arm on her lap, the other with her elbow rested on the arm of the throne and the back of her hand placed under her chin. "On the contrary, Is it not important to alert the council on the location of their wayward prince?"

...

"Alright to refresh the screen above the ring will display the teams who moved on from the prelims and will be participating in the quarterfinals."

Scarlets voiced boomed over the speakers, Ryoma and his team were already seated in their seats after the prelims ended and everyone was given a 30 minute long intermission. They all looked up to see the names.

 ** **Murigaoka**** ****Kuroshio****  
 ** **Joushuuin**** ****Shitenhoji****  
 ** **Takashio**** ****Fudomie****  
 ** **Yamabuki**** ****Hyotei****  
 ** **Higa**** ****Rikkaidai****  
 ** **Okakura**** ****Seigaku****

"As you all should know this beautiful ring right here was all set up during the intermission to allow for certain changes. One of those changes is the fight set up. Instead of the point based system from the prelims it will now be a last man standing duel with no time limit. So fight with all you got and don't worry about a buzzer. Unfortunately because we don't want you guys taking too long, for that wont be as entertaining and we do have more teams to get through, there will be obstacles going off in 5-minute intervals to test each one of you.

Forest, is a series of pillars that will shoot up from the ground. They rang in height from 5 feet to 20 feet high. Not that impressive but it will catch you by surprise if your unlucky,or lucky depending on your skill set, to be directly on top of one of the pillars when they shoot up.

Ring of fire, the entire ring will be set aflame. The temperature of the flame will range in heat and constantly change. You will never know when it will too hot for you to handle.

Snow storm, as the name suggest a snowy blizzard will take place inside the ring. The thickness of the snow and how hard it will go down will also range from light to hail storm. So do be careful, hail is no joke.

Crater, instead of pillars shooting up they will go down into the ground creating pits inside the ring. Same with forest the depths of each crater range from 5 feet to 20 feet deep. Do not be fooled though they will be in different places than the pillars in forest.

and last but not least lightening, a series of lightening bolts will shoot down onto the ring. Lightening is unpredictable so who knows were a bolt will land. How intense each bolt will be is undetermined.

Now the teams to start us off will be Joushuuin versus Shitenhoji! Please send only your fighters down to the ring please."

Ryoma yawned and leaned back into his seat. Well the host did all the work for him. Originally if it wasn't explained before hand he was going to tell his teammates what the obstacles would be. He wasn't going to complain about it though because now he can just sleep until it was his turn to participate.

Fate was not in his favor it would seem.

"Man those sound like a pain. Each one can be a weakness or a strength. For example taka-san with his fire abilities could handle the ring of fire but it would be difficult for him if he were to get caught up in the snow storm. Eiji should be fine with the crater and forest because hes a cat but fire, snow, and lightening might slow him down. Same with kaido. Good thing tezuka, and inui are not fighters. No offense guys." Momo said putting his hands up in a placating gesture towards the end.

"None taken." Tezuka and Inui responded.

Fuji nodded. "Its almost unfair in a way."

Echizen sighed. "The competition is favored towards the strong. I guess they thought making each team have a member of each race will compensate for it. Almost like a handicap. What they didn't factor for, and probably on purpose, was each races own ranking system. for example each team has a human but one team could have a wizard and the other only a mortal." Everyone nodded at his remark. "Each team also probably realized this in the beginning and probably adjusted accordingly by making any mortal a healer or a strategist. It wont help much in the finals because everyone will be participating but the difference between a mortal and a wizard will be obvious. Same with the difference between a pure and hybrid."

"What are you implying for our team then Echizen?" Momo said annoyed. All the secrets were starting to get on his nerves, and then to be told that his own team is at a disadvantage from the start because of some rigged competition will do that to a person.

Echizen just shrugged in response. "Im not implying anything. Our team defies normal standards . Anyway I can tell you exactly what teams will in the finals without even having to know thw outcome of these matches."

Fuji smiled. "Oh you can, can you?"

Momo growled. "Pray tell, who are these finalists."

Echizen smiled over at the whole team, "Of course us." Momo calmed down a bit at that part. "The sadistic princes team for sure, and most likely monkey king's team as well. Like you guys said this competition is unfair in a way, to let the leaders participate."

Fuji smirked and whispered in Ryoma's ear, to which Ryoma retaliated and tried to hit Fuji. The rest of the team watched on with confusion but otherwise just ignored the whole thing and turned to watch the fight.

But Ryoma spoke up again. "Well I'm almost certain that's how it will all play out. Things will change if we happen to be placed against one of their teams before the finals."

...

As more and more teams were called up to the ring, Momo and the rest, except Fuji and Echizen, were becoming nervous. Four more teams have yet to be called up, them being one of them, the Fairy prince's team and Atobe's team being among them as well.

So when Scarlet announced the next participants they all held their breath

"Next up we have Higa versus Seigaku! please send your fighters down to the ring."

...

A/N: Hey guys it has been so long hasn't it. So so sorry about that. There were a few things going on that I had to get through first. My depression was at an all time low and it showed.

Anyway Im better now

and I thank all of you that are continuing to sick with me through this all. Im such a difficult author XD


End file.
